Koga's New Love
by THEWolfGrl
Summary: When Kagome's beautiful twin cousin gets sent back into the feudal era, she meets Koga, and red hot sparks fly! But will there be a problem with the new couple? Will the same events that have happened between Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Kagome happen?Warn:LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

**By Monica**

(not just this part but the whole story!-)

Hello to all of you who are reading this sentence right now and are about to move on to the next one hehehe. ANYways this is my very first fan fiction that I have ever written and it probably won't be the last. In this particular one, I have created my own character. Her name is Mycia Me-c-yuh. Mycia, is Kagome's cousin in the story. And Myica comes to live with Kagome and her family, because her parents were killed in a fire, (tear L ) and Kagome is the closest family that she has left. Anyways, she is practically twins with Kagome and is even also 15 years old. I don't want to give away the story, so I wont tell you what happens. I will tell you this though, the story goes from PG, to M. For well…you probably know why! J LoL. Oh, and by the way, when you see ----------------------, OR , it means that the "main characters" are going to change for a little while. Like, it'll move from Mir/San, to Inu/Kag. Get it? Got it? Good. Well, for those of you are interested in my fan fic, I'll shut up and let it begin. ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha...damn it...**

**Koga's New Love**

**Chapter One: Meet Mycia**

We first see Kagome's house, then go inside and see Kagome, Sota, their mom, grandpa, and cat Buyo standing near the front door anxiously.

"Mooooommmm", whined Sota, "when is she gonna get here! We've been waiting forever!"

"She should be here very soon Sota, just be patient", Mrs. Higurashi replied calmly.

"_I really do hope that she gets here soon," _Kagome thought to herself, tapping her foot., "_I haven't seen Mycia in ages!" _

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"SHE'S HERE!", screamed Kagome making everyone jump and making Buyo fly into the next room. Kagome rushed to the door and flung it open. There, standing with a suitcase in her right hand is a very pretty girl, who looked exactly 100 in the face like Kagome. Otherwise, she had light brown hair instead of black, and wore it in a high ponytail. She was wearing hip-hugger jeans that were a dark blue color, and a very light blue blouse that showed off her perfectly curved body.

"Hey Kagome, how's my favorite cousin, and best friend, cried Mycia cheerfully, holding her arms out for a hug.

And Kagome, returning the hug replied, "Ohhhhhh I'm great! How have you been! Oh my gosh, I HAVE to tell you something!". And with that, she took Mycia's arm and pulled her upstairs into her room and slammed the door shut. Leaving, Sota, Mrs. Higurashi, and Gramps, with sweat drops rolling down their heads, starring after them. Just then Mycia poked her head out of Kagome's room and called down to them, "It's great to see you guys again, and I guess we'll talk later!" Then the door slamed shut once again.

"Ok Kagome, what did you want to tell me?", asked Mycia.

"Alright, now remember Mycia, you can't tell a SOUL about this all right?", replied Kagome, "because I'm trusting you right now with a very big secret that I haven't even told my school friends, only my fami…". Just then Mycia clapped her hands over Kagome's mouth and said, "Just tell me! I promise that I wont tell a soul! OK!" A sweat drop went down Kagome's head, "Oh ya, heh heh heh…" After that, Kagome, told Mycia EVERYTHING about her being the reincarnation of the powerful priestess Kikyo, (whom she hated!) and that she traveled frequently through the magical well at their shrine, into feudal Japan, and fights demons with her sacred arrows, and about the shikon jewel, and of course she told her all about her friends, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, and Inuyasha. She also mentioned that a wolf demon named Koga was in love with her, "He _is_ cute and all, but he's just a friend, I don't think that I'll ever love him." Kagome also included that she and Inuyasha had a _thing_ going on and that they had even kissed once. She also mentioned that Sango and Miroku were totally in love with each other, but they were always too afraid to admit it. Kagome also told Mycia about Naraku, they're main enemy, and the crulest and most disgusting creature on earth!That it wasNaraku, who caused all of they'repain.Turning Inuyasha and Kikyo against each other, cursing Miroku's family, and forcing Sango's younger borther to kill they're friends and family.Kagome told Mycia, that she and the others were trying to find andkill him for good. After another hour of explaining, Kagome finally finished, wiped the persperation from her forhead, and breathed a sigh of content relief.

"Well,", puffed Kagome proudly, "what do'ya think? Pretty neat huh!" Mycia just sat there with her mouth open. And then suddenly chuckled, "That was a nice story Kagome, hey, you write a book report about that, it was great!"

"You don't believe me!", cried Kagome, then suddenly thought to herself, "_Well, DUH! Why would she! It's a crazy story. Well, I'll just have to show her that it's real!" _Kagome looked up at Mycia and said with a sly grin, " Oh don't worry Mycia, in probably about a few minutes, proof will come barging through that door." and she pointed to the door to her bedroom.

"Whatever you say Kagome.", said Mycia sarcastically and smiled. Just then, Kagome's door flew open, and a handsome young man wearing a red kimono, that had claws on his hands, and cute fuzzy dog ears on his head stomped into the room.

"Come on Kagome, let's get goi…", Inuyahsa started, and suddenly stopped when he looked over to see Mycia on the bed starring at him. Sweat drops rolled down everyone's head's.

"Heh heh heh", Kagome giggled nervously, "Mycia this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha, this is my cousin Mycia! Heh, heh, heh!…"

**My very fisrt chapter, done! lol, please review, but no flames! k, thanx! Hugs&kisses! **


	2. Chapter 2

**The first chapter seemed so alone, so I updated the second one in the same day! I just needed to make a couple shout outs to: Jenn, you are the bomb! Without you this fanfic wouldn't even be up! Everybody clap for Jenn, she rocks!**

**And the other shout out goes to: Kikyouhater118, who was my very first reviewer! You are too cool for school! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Mycia! HA! **

**Chapter Two: Three Down The Well**

"Ka-Ka-Kagome, you weren't kidding! Oh wow, it's really him! Inuyasha!", stuttered the astonished, wide-eyed Mycia. She got off the bed and walked over to Inuyasha, who was still starring at her, but now blushing. Then, standing face to face with Inuyasha, Mycia slowly reached up, and touched Inuyasha's ears. Sweat drops rolled down Inuyasha's and Kagome's heads. After Mycia had finished she took a step back away from Inuyasha, blushed and said shyly, "S-sorry, I just had this really big urge to touch'em, heh heh heh!"

"Don't feel too silly!", laughed Kagome, turning to Mycia, "I did the same thing when I first saw his ears too!"

And Inuyasha, finally breaking out of his 'starring stage', growled, "You did!"

"Kagome, we don't have time for some long heart-felt goodbye! We need to keep searching for Naraku," complained Inuyasha.

"Oh be quiet Inuyasha.", replied Kagome, and turned back to Mycia and was about to say something, when Inuyasha began to stomp over, "What did you sa…"

"You'll love this Mycia,", Kagome cut-off Inuyasha, and then winked at her, before shouting, "SIT!" Suddenly, there was a big crash and a yell from Inuyasha.

"Cool!", giggled Mycia.

"YA, WONDERFUL!", groaned Inuyasha looking beat up, lying face flat on the ground.

"Well, Mycia I'm so, so, so, sorry that we couldn't spend more time together, I promise that I'll be back as soon as possible!", apologized Kagome, giving Mycia a hug.

"It's ok, I understand, you have to go get rid of this evil Naraku guy, so go get him!", smiled Mycia, returning the hug., "Oh, and Inuyasha,", Mycia called to Inuyasha, who was now up and dusting himself off, "Yeah, what is it?"

"It was really great meeting you! Give this Naraku demon hell, and good luck getting more shards of that sacred jewel!"

"Heh, thanks, you too, I guess, and don't worry, I plan to slotter Naraku, and get back every single jewel shard that he has!" After that, they all walked over to the shrine that held the well inside. Mycia ran inside first, down the steps and over to the well, leaning over the edge of it, she said, "Wow, so this is the magical time well,", she looked over at Kagome who was now standing next to her, "I know I've seen it before, but well, now everything's just so different, obviously." Leaning farther over the edge, Mycia called out, "It doesn't look like a magic well, I mean it just looks so dir-AH!" Mycia had leaned over the edge too far and was now falling over the edge into the well.

"Mycia!", cried Kagome grabbing Mycia's hand, but was pulled into the well, also. Leaving Inuyasha just standing there.

"Oh thanks for just leaving without me Kagome, Mycia, you need help out'a there?" Inuyasha poked his head over the the edge of the well looking down to the bottom, but no one was there.

"What the hell!", and with that, Inuyasha jumped in the well.

**Yay! Second chapter done! Sorry that these first couple chapters have been so short, but I PROMISE that I will be making them way longer and better in the future!Lol, But in order for that to happen, I'm gonna need at least 5 reviews! Come on people! You can do it! Review! Lol, oh, and also, no flames...thanx! Hugs&kisses! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I've been true to my word! Here's the third chapter! Lol, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...dammit...but I DO own the plot! HA HA! **

**Chapter Three: Mycia, Meet Everyone.**

"What the heck just happened?", breathed Mycia heavily, "how come I didn't fall on my head when I fell into the well, I guess I got lucky, huh Kagome?…Kagome?" Mycia looked over at Kagome sitting next to her in the well, and Kagome gasped, "M-Mycia, you just passed through the well with me!"

"WHAT, I DID!", shouted Mycia looking up at a bright blue sky and four heads looking down at them., "Kagome, are these the people you were talking about?"

"Ya, they are, uh, well, I don't know how exactly you were able to come here, but, uh well, I guess that you might as well come with us on our journey!"

"Oh really! I can! Thanks Kagome, and can we get out of here now, I really wanna meet your friends!"

"Well,", Kagome started, "you've already met Inuyasha, so Mycia, this is Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara! Everyone, this is my cousin, Mycia. She's also able to come through the well, so instead of staying home and being board, she's going to be traveling with us!" Kagome smiled and winked at Mycia, who laughed.

"Hi!", Mycia chirped after she stopped laughing. Just then Miroku stepped forward and held Mycia's hands in his, and said, "It is an honor and a pleaser to meet such a beauty as yourself Mycia, and I am quite looking forward to you traveling with us, and I know that we've just met, but will you do me the favor of bearing my child?" Sweat drops rolled down everyone's heads.

"Uh wha…?", blushed Mycia. Suddenly, the red with anger Sango came up and grabbed Miroku hard by the ear and pulled him away from Mycia.

"You pervert Miroku! Couldn't you have controlled yourself for Kagome's relative!"

"Ow ow ow! I'm sorry Sango I couldn't control myself, OW!" After throwing Miroku up against a tree, Sango walked over to Mycia she said cheerfully, "Hello! It's very nice to meet you Mycia, and don't worry about that lecher, I always have to watch over him anyway."

"Right, thanks Sango!", smiled Mycia. Then, Mycia looked down to see Shippo, looking up at her, he then said, "Hi Mycia, I'm Shippo!" Mycia reached down and picked up Shippo, "You are SO cute, you're a fox demon, right?"

"Yep!", Shippo grinned with pride. Suddenly, Kirara hopped into Mycia's arms next to Shippo.

"You must be Kirara, oh my gosh, you're adorable too!", squealed Mycia hugging the both of them.

"Mieow!", purred Kirara happily. Kagome stepped forward, and commented, "Yeah, they are cute, aren't they!" All of a sudden, Mycia, Kagome and Sango just start giggling and squealing about how cute that the blushing Shippo, and the fluffy Kirara were. A sweat drop rolled down Inuyasha's and Miroku's heads, and they gave each other scared looks.

"Women.", sighed Inuyasha. Miroku nodded in agreement.

**Ok, ok, I KNOW that this, along with the other first two chapters, have been too short, but for sure the next one will be much longer! OK! Lol, but I just have to let you know, that I'm gonna need at least five more reviews before I update! Ok? Pretty please review! And you'll get the next chapter...mabye the next _two _chapters lol, who knows, it all depends on how many reviews that I get! --Laughs evily-- Hugs&kisses! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people! Lol here's chapter four! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...dammit...**

**Chapter Four: Time To Meet Koga.**

After Kagome and the others had introduced Mycia to Kaede and the rest of the villagers, they were off. While they were walking, Mycia pulled Kagome off to side and whispered, "Kagome, how am I gonna get home?"

"Don't worry about it, I'm pretty sure that as long as your with me, then you'll be able to get back.", replied Kagome with a smile. Mycia nodded and smiled back.

"And of course," Miroku added, "if she can't get back, I'd be happy to, personally, show her around the feudal era." A sweat drop went down everyone's heads. Sango turned beet red, then shouted, "Miroku, you LECHER! This is Kagome's COUSIN! How you say something like that!"

"No worrys my dear Sango", smiled Miroku putting his hand on her thigh and pulling her close to him, "you're the only woman for me!" She turned red again, slapped him, and everyone continued to walk.

"Another day, another slap.", Inuyasha stated.

"Yep.", agreed Shippo, who was sitting on Inuyasha's shoulder. After a few hours of traveling, Kagome suddenly stoped and said, "I sence a sacred jewel coming, and fast!"

"What!", exclaimed Inuyasha, "Where's it coming from!"

"That way!", replied Kagome, pointing straight ahead. Inuyasha growled and got ready to draw his sword, Miroku kept a tight grip on the prayer beads keeping his Wind Tunnel closed, and Sango was ready to throw her Hiraikotsu, with Kirara hissing on her shoulder. Kagome, Mycia, and Shippo stood behind Inuyasha. All of a sudden, over the hirizon, a whirl wind came right for their direction.

"What is that?", shrieked Mycia, clinging to Kagome's arm. Kagome was about to answer, but before she could the whirl wind had already stopped in front of the group, and dust gathered everywhere, not allowing anyone to see anything. Once the dust had cleared everyone looked over to see Koga, the wolf demon holding Mycia's hands in his, "Hello Kag…", he started but then stopped once he realized he wasn't talking to Kagome, "Your not Kagome!"

"N-No I'm not, my name's Mycia, I'm Kagome's c-cousin.", replied Mycia rapidly beginning to blush. Her stomach was starting to turn into knots. Her face began to burn, and she felt as though her knees were about to give out from under her.

"Oh, uh well, I…", stuttered Koga, as he began to blush, but not as deeply as Mycia. He glanced over at Kagome and the others just standing to the side, watching them in awe.

"Uh, Koga? Is it, well, uh, are you gonna let go of my hands?", asked Mycia, even though she didn't really want him to. But to her disappointment he let them go and said slightly embarrassed, "Yeah, sorry, um, Mycia," Then Koga shuffled over to Kagome, took her hands up and clearing his throat said, "Hello Kagome, I know you've missed me, and I'm terribly sorry that I haven't come to see you in a while."

"Heh heh heh, don't worry about it!", Kagome laughed awkwardly, after breaking out of her starring trance. And Inuyasha, instantly breaking out of his, barked, "Hey Koga! Let go of her RIGHT NOW! Or do you just wanna DIE?" And Koga, gently letting down Kagome's hands, turned to Inuyasha and howled, "SHAD'UP MUTT, can't you see that me and Kagome were talking! But that's just YOU isn't it, you've got no manners!"

"Koga, does have a point", whispered Miroku to Sango.

"At times, yes", agreed Sango.

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON ANYWAY!", shouted Inuyasha. A sweat drop went down Miroku's and Sango's heads, and they smiled nervously, "Your's of course!", they said in unison.

"Thanks, that sounded REAL sincere.", Inuyasha said sarcastically. During more arguing and name calling from Inuyasha and Koga, Kagome noticed that Mycia was sitting against the trunk of a nearby tree, just starring at Koga.

"_Oh my gosh", _thought Kagome, "_It looks like Mycia has a little crush, no, is in LOVE with Koga!" _Kagome ran over to Mycia a sat next to her.

"You like him, don't you?", Kagome whispered.

"What!", Mycia sprang up, "What! Who! Wh-what're you talking about!"

"Oh come on, it's obvious! Your in love with Koga!"

"What! No way, why would you think that! Its ridiculous! Me in love with Koga! We JUST met!……is it THAT obvious?", Mycia sighed.

"Yes", said Sango, who sat on the other side of Mycia.

"You think so too!", cried Mycia, "I'm doomed, Kagome, he's in love with you, if he finds out that I'm in love with him, I'll look like a total idiot! Plus, I just met the guy, I don't even know what he's like. But he's SO hott!"

"You know Mycia", smiled Sango, "I noticed that when Koga was holding yours hands,he was also blushing, and hesitated to put them down."

"REALLY!", cried Mycia hopefully.

"It's true, I noticed too.", said Miroku stepping out from behind the tree.

"Yep", pipped in Shippo on Miroku's shoulder.

"Mieow!", added Kirara.

A week later, the news that Mycia was in love with Koga, eventually traveled to Inuyasha's ears, thanks to a slip, from a certain young fox demon.

"How the HELL could you LOVE that scrawny wolf!", Inuyasha shouted at Mycia., "It's disgusting! That guy is an insult to canine demons everywhere! And plus the guy is a total loser!…" Inuyasha went on for another half hour. Mycia just sat there. Taking it all in, growing angrier every second. Everyone noticed, except for Inuyasha. They all began to back away slowly, "_Inuyasha doesn't know what he's in for!" _, they all thought. Finally, as Inuyasha finished, and waited for Mycia's apology for ever loving Koga, Mycia stood up, face to face with Inuyasha, and with fire in her eyes, scaring Inuyasha half to death, she roared at him, " WHAT IS IT TO YOU IF I LOVE KOGA! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK, YOU DON'T CONTROL ME! I'LL LOVE WHOEVER THE HELL I WANT TO, AND GOD HELP YOU, IF YOU THINK YOU CAN MAKE ME STOP LOVING HIM, INUYASHA!" and after that, Mycia stomped away. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara, just stood there, too scared to move. Inuyasha had fallen on the ground and was too shocked, scared, and SCARED to stand up, or reply. A sweat drop went down everyone's heads.

**I hope that you all liked this chapter! I thought that it was funny! Lol. Ok people, PLEASE REVIEW! It isn't that hard to do! Just a few simple clicks! And it will only take up about30 secondsof your life! So yeah, if you want me to update, then please review! I'll take comments, questions, and suggestions, mmmk! Thanx a bunch, Hugs&kisses! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay!I'm really happy that I was able to make the majority of you all laugh in that last chapter! lol. So anyways thanx so much to all of you who review my story!Huge hugs&kisses to all of you! **

**Disclaimer: I don'town Inuyasha...dammit...**

**Chapter Five: Koga's Thoughts**

"Grrrrr, damn it!", Koga cursed aloud, "Why can't I get that woman out of my head! I love Kagome, not Mycia, Kagome!" Koga was walking alongside of a river. He had sent his two wolf demon comrads, Hakkaku and Ginta off on they're own for a while, and he had sent the wolves with them too. He just needed some time alone to think.

"_She was awfully pretty, in fact, she looked a lot like Kagome.", _he thought, "_but she smelt even better." _…… "THIS IS CRAZY!", Koga burst out, "I HAVE TO ONLY LOVE KAGOME! I don't even know what this other woman is capable of doing, I bet that she can't sence the sacred jewel shards!……then why can't I stop thinking about her, damn it all!"

"Wait, I am Koga, the leader of the wolf demon tribe! And I'll love whoever the hell I want, without taking any crap from anybody! It's my desision! I don't obey anybody but myself!"

"That's it then,", Koga said clenching his fists, "That's all I have to do, I just have to say it!" Koga stopped walking. "We'll always have something special Kagome, but I'm sorry… THERE'S SOMEONE NEW IN MY HEART, AND I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!"

**Dun dun DUN! Lol I'm super sorry that is is such an extremly short chapter...so that's why I'm going to write an extremly long one for the next chapter! Mmmk! And again, sorry that it was short! PLEASE REVIEW! It will inspire me to write very long chapters!Lol Hugs&kisses! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Alllllllrighty then, here's chapter six! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...dammit...**

**Chapter Six: The Two Lover's Close Encounter**

Mycia was still angry with Inuyasha the next day as they continued their traveling. Her, Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were all walking together behind Inuyasha and Miroku. Miroku had decided to try to get Inuyasha to apologize to Mycia for is rude actions. But of course Inuyasha was resistant.

"She's the one who blew up in my face!", whispered Inuyasha to Miroku, "And you know that I was totally right about Koga!"

"Inuyasha, since Mycia was THAT protective of Koga, then your words must have really hurt her heart.", Miroku replied calmly. Inuyasha growled with anger in reply. Because he new that Miroku was right, and that he was wrong. And Inuyasha, HATED to be wrong.

"Mycia, how long are you planning to be mad at Inuyasha?", Shippo asked.

"Well, I guess that I've pretty much already forgiven him,", sighed Mycia, "I mean, Kagome told me why Inuyasha despises Koga so much. It's because he's in love with her and keeps on claiming that they're engaged-er-mates. And that he had kidnapped her at one point. And since Inuyasha's in love with Kagome its obvious that he would hate Koga." Kagome started to blush. After that everyone was silent, and they continued walking. After a while, Inuyasha suddenly stopped and sniffed the air.

"Something's coming.", he growled. Everyone stopped walking and looked around. There was an erie silence in the air. But then out of no where, trees from the forest they were walking past began to fall and an enormous stream of purple light, came right towards them, destroying everything it touched.

"Look out!", shouted Miroku. Inuyasha spun around, grabbed Kagome and Mycia around their waists, and took a giant leap out of the way of the blast. Kirara had already transformed and was flying in the air with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo on her back.

"What the hell did that come from!", Inuyasha asked, setting down Kagome and Mycia.

"I don't know, but here it comes!", shouted Sango.

Crashing out of the trees, came a huge snake demon, sending out blasts of a purple stream of light, which dissolved anything it touched. Hissing, and thrashing about, the snake demon looked down directly at Kagome with it's huge evil yellow eyes, and hissed, "**_You have shardsss of the sssacred jewel, give them to me!…On ssssecond thought, I haven't eaten in agess, I'll just eat you and all of your friendss alive! HEH HEH HEH!" _**

"Don't count on it!", roared Inuyasha, drawing his sword, "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha's attack headed straight for the demon's head, "heh, right on target!" Just then, the demon took a deep breath and let out one of it's blasts, which dissolved the wind scar's blast.

"What!", shouted Inuyasha.

"It's blast is powerful enough to dissolve the Wind Scar!", Kagome and Mycia cried in unison.

"I'll handle this!", called Miroku, who was now on the ground along with Sango., "WIND TUNNEL!", A black and purple light surrounded Miroku's right palm, as it began to suck in everything in front of it.

"**_What!", _**hissed the snake, being pulled towards Miroku's hand. All of a sudden, hideous wasps surrounded the snake demon.

"Oh no, Naraku's insects!", cried Miroku quickly closing his Wind Tunnel.

"This demon is working with Naraku!", Sango called out.

"Well, then we _definitely_ need to kill it!", growled Inuyasha.

"But how!", cried Shippo, "It dissolves the Wind Scar, and those bugs are stopping Miroku's Wind Tunnel!"

"Then I'll give it a try, HIRAIKOTSU!", shouted Sango, throwing her giant boomerang. It headed straight for the demon's neck. Everyone was tense awaiting it to hit the demon, but were all shocked, when the demon lashed it's tail out, knocking the large weapon off course and sending it to the ground. The outraged Kirara, roared and took flight, catching the Hiraikotsu, and returned it to Sango.

"Thanks Kirara.", Sango called, and was about to climb on her back, but Kirara took of, roaring with rage at the demon.

"Kirara, no!", shouted Sango. It was too late, Kirara was already in a battle of fangs with the demon. Kirara had given the demon a deep bite with her fangs, and clawed as deep as she could, through the armory, scaly skin.

"Go Kirara!", called Mycia. But suddenly the snake managed to wrap it's huge tail around Kirara's body, and began to squeeze, harder and harder. Kirara wailed in pain.

"OH NO Kirara!", shrieked Sango. Out of no where, there was a flash of white and blue light, that went through the demon's tail, cutting off the portion that was holding Kirara. Kirara wheezed for breath, flew to Sango, and transformed into her small self, and rested in Sango's arms.

"I'm so thankful your alright Kirara, you were incredible.", Sango sobbed, gently hugging her cat., "Thank you so much Kagome for your sacred arrow."

"No problem, I'm glad that Kirara's ok.", breathed Kagome, then she loaded another arrow, "THIS one's going between the eyes!" She let go of the string, sending a glowing arrow, straight for the snake's head.

"**_Not so fast!", _**spat the demon, letting out one of it's blasts, dissolving the arrow, and heading straight for Kagome.

"KAGOME! Watch out!", shouted Inuyasha, grabbing her, and getting out of the way of the blast. But while doing so, the jar that held Kagome's jewel shards fell off of it's chain, and right in the way of the blast. Mycia saw this and thought quickly to herself, "_That blast will dissolve anything, even shards of the Sacred Jewel!" _And while she thought that Mycia was sprinting to where the shards had landed, in front of the incoming blast.

"Mycia NO!", shrieked Kagome, struggling to get out of Inuyasha's arms, "INUYASHA, get Mycia! HURRY!"

"What!", cried Inuyasha, "Where is she!" After seeing Mycia stand up from picking something up off of the ground, he was off, clenching his fangs, "_I'll never make it in time!" _He thought desperately trying to run faster. But it was too late. A wind had picked up and a cloud of dust had suddenly surrounded Mycia, so she couldn't be seen. And then the blast struck the exact spot where Mycia stood.

"NO!", sobbed Kagome. "My cousin is DEAD, It's all my fault! Why did I EVER let her come with us!" Kagome began to cry. Inuyasha growled, and shouted furiously to the demon, "How _dare _you try to kill Kagome, and how _dare _you, KILL ONE OF MY FRIENDS!" (yes, they're friends now) Inuyasha began to charge at the demon, preparing to use the Backlash Wave.

"**_Heh heh heh", _**cackled the demon, **_It ISsss a shame, she looked like one of the tasssty oness!" _**Suddenly, from behind the demon, there was a flash of white light, and the demon's head split into two. Koga came bursting through the crack, with Mycia, bridle style, in his arms. After landing on top of Inuyasha, Koga, turned to look at the mutilated snake demon, and after doing so chuckled and stated, "I can't believe that you couldn't take down such a weak demon, Mutt-face, I mean, even a half breed like you should've been able to do it."

"Koga…", growled Inuyasha.

"What?"

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!", Inuyasha sprang up forcing Koga to jump off. Inuyasha was about to clobber Koga, when Kagome shouted, "SIT!" Once he was on the ground, Kagome ran past him to see if Mycia was alright, when she realized that Koga was still holding her. And her eyes were closed.

"_I guess I can wait till he put's her down.", _Kagome thought to herself, with a sly smile. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had also thought of this. Kagome could tell by the looks on they're faces.

"What did you do that for!", groaned Inuyasha.

"Because he is still holding Mycia", whispered Miroku. Koga noticed that everyone was looking at him, standing there, holding Mycia in his arms,and so he began to turn red.

"Uh, she's", he stuttered, "fainted, I got her out of the way of the blast just in time", Koga turned to Inuyasha, "Here Mutt, you should take her to get some treatment." Kagome thought of a quick plan, "Uh, he can't!", she cried. Everyone looked at her, puzzled.

"B-because, I…twisted my ankle, Yeah, so Inuyasha has to carry me, And Kirara's, too weak to fly, and Miroku, has to…..well, we just don't trust him with women, So Koga, it looks like _you'll _have to come back with us, and carry her too!"

"Kagome, you didn't twist your…", started Inuyasha, but after seeing the glare in Kagome's eyes, he said, "O-oh yeah, well, wolf, just don't get to close to Kagome or else!" Koga looked at Inuyasha and Kagome, who were smiling guiltily, then over at Miroku and Sango, who got Kagome's message, and were also smiling nervously.

"It's true really", Miroku stated, grinning, "they really don't trust me with beautiful women!" As he said this, he reached over and grabbed Sango's butt. She squealed and slapped him, saying angrily, "YEAH, not at all, even with Kagome's cousin."

"Alright, already!", sighed Koga, extremely pleased, "let's get going, the longer I stay near the mutt, the sicker I feel."

"WHY YOU…", started Inuyasha, but bit his tongue when he felt Kagome's cold glare on the back of his neck. Then they all started off for Kaede's village.

**Yay! This was a long chapter! Lol, see! I'm always true to my word! Hehehe, anyways I just wanted to let you all know that there's gonna be a lemon coming up really soon mmmk! Lol...unless of course you don't want there to be a lemon...Lol jk jk. So anyways please review! And I'll update very soon! Thanx a bunch! Hugs&kisses! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, in this chapter something new is going to happen. I have already sort'a explained it back in chapter one, but I'll go ahead and remind you. What's going to happen is that you'll see this, -----------------, and under it, it'll say Mir/San Moment. Lol, I bet that you can guess what's going to happen next huh? Lol. I know that it's kinda weird, but trust me, you'll get used to it! So anyways enjoy this chapter! There'sslight Fluff! Lol. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...dammit...**

**Chapter Seven: In Hot Water**

Mycia's eyes slowly began to open. She let out a small groan. Her vision was a little blurry, and she couldn't tell where she was, "Wh-Where am I?", she whispered.

"In Kaede's village", a deep but soothing voice answered. Mycia turned her head to the right, and with her perfect coming vision back, saw Koga, sitting up against the wall of the hut they were in.

"Oh", Mycia sat up, a little dizzy and embarrassed, "Um, well, I know that it was you who saved me, I remember seeing your face before I passed out. Thank you, Koga." Koga blushed slightly, "Well, I saw you there, and Kagome would have been crushed if you had died. Plus, I knew that I'd make it in time." Mycia smiled, and stood up, and still being dizzy, tripped over her own foot and began to fall, she pinched her eyes shut and waited for the hit with the floor, but it never came. Mycia opened her eyes to see herself in Koga's arms. They were face-to-face, and both began to turn a little red. "Thanks for that too.", whispered Mycia smiling, "You've got really fast reflexes, and I'm thankful for that."

"Me too.", Koga gently whispered back, as his face, and lips, began to move closer to Mycia's. She also started to move closer, but for some reason, shook her head and gently pushed him away, standing up on her own, with perfect balance this time, and clearing her throat she asked, "So where is everyone?"

"Oh, uh well", stuttered Koga, also standing up, and being slightly shocked that he had almost kissed Mycia, and extremely disappointed that he didn't, "Kagome said that they ALL had to go get some water for you, so I offered to stay, to watch over you. They've all been gone for over an hour." Koga chuckled, "Well, since you're up and ok, I guess I'll be, going." And then he walked out of the hut. Mycia stood there for a moment, "Koga, wait!", she called nervously, then ran outside the hut, bumping into him.

"S-sorry", she apologized shyly, "Um, I just wanted to say thanks for everything, again." Koga was about to reply, when Mycia leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Uh-uh, your welcome.", Koga stuttered, starting to turn crimson. Mycia smiled quietly, also starting to turn red. Then she waved goodbye, turned, and quickly went into the hut. Koga touched his face on the very spot where she had kissed him, and just stood, shocked, for a few moments. Then, he smirked, still blushing, chuckled, then turned and began to run. Koga felt lighter than air, and felt as though he had enough strength, to never stop running. Mycia was inside giggling furiously to herself thinking, "_I can't believe that I kissed him on the cheek when I had the perfect chance to get one on the lips! I'm so stupid!"_ Then she stopped laughing and stated proudly aloud, "No. I'm not stupid for kissing him there, it's better then nothing. It's perfectly ok!"

"YOU KISSED KOGA!", Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Inuyasha shouted in unison at the door of the hut.

>>>>>>>>>

Three weeks had passed since Mycia had kissed Koga. And during everyone of those 21 days, Mycia would ask Kagome every little detail about Koga. Kagome told Mycia everything that she knew, until she memorized it all. Kagome and Mycia had gone back to the present times twice. The first time was when Mycia needed to get herself some supplies for the traveling. (clothes, tooth brush, razor, etc…) And the second time was when Kagome wanted to give her a few archery lessons. Mycia couldn't shoot sacred arrows, but it turns out she was a natural shooter and actually had slightly better aim than Kagome. And she could probably kill something with just one good shot. After that, everyone continued the search for Naraku.

But it wasn't very long until Sango had spotted a hot spring, and all of the women decided to have a "spa day". Even Inuyasha agreed, after a few good "sit" commands.

>>>>>>>

"Ohhhhhh this feels so good!", cooed Kagome relaxing in the hot, steamy water.

"Yeeaahh…", agreed both Sango and Mycia. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo were off behind a large group of trees and boulders. Shippo could've been with the girls, but he felt like drawing some pictures with the markers and paper Kagome had given him. Miroku, and even Inuyasha were desperately trying not to peer through the trees at the women. They were having a very hard time with it, but resisted.

At first Mycia felt a little awkward and nervous being naked outside in the wide open world so that anyone, cough cough Miroku cough cough could watch them. But after a while she relaxed. Kagome and Mycia got ready to wash their hair and shave their legs when Sango asked, "How is it that when you rub those tiny swords against you're legs, you don't cut them off?" Mycia smiled and replied, " It's called shaving our legs Sango. We're getting all of the hair off of our legs, so that they'll look good. It IS possible to cut yourself if your not careful though." Sango looked closely at one of Kagome's calf's as Kagome shaved over it.

"And it makes them smooth too. See? Feel.", stated Kagome, taking Sango's hand and have her feel the skin Kagome had just shaved.

"Oh wow, it's lovely! Do you two think you could show me how to shave too!", pleaded Sango.

"No problem!", Mycia smiled. A successful lesson of how to shave one's legs and under the pits was much appreciated by Sango that night.

After a while more of just resting and chatting, Sango and Kagome decided to get out.

"You coming Mycia?", asked Kagome drying off her wet, raven colored hair.

"I'll catch up, I just need a little more time to relax."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mir/San Moment **

At one of the time's that Kagome and Mycia had gone back to the present, they had gone shopping to buy everyone a special treat, mostly food for all of the guys and Kirara, and a few really adorable modern time outfits for Sango. One of which, that at that very moment, they wanted Sango to where after getting washed up.

When Kagome was pleased enough with her creation, she sent Sango out into the light of the bright campfire. Inuyasha starred speechless. And Miroku, who saw Inuyasha starring at something behind him, turned around. His eyes to nearly popped out of his head and his jaw dropped. Sango stood behind Miroku, wearing a pair of light blue flip flops and a hip hugger jean skirt, which was just barely shorter than her finger tips as she let one arm hang down by her side, while the other was on her cocked hip. Her top was an emerald green, girl cut shirt that was short about an inch above her belly button. And both her top and bottom were tight enough to be able to show off every curve that Sango had, (even though she didn't have as many as Kagome or Mycia she still had some good ones.) but not be uncomfortable. Her hair was down freely, making her look extremely sexy. On her face, her lips were a little too thin, but with a rosy colored lip gloss on, they looked gorgeously full. Her eye shadow was a very light green bringing the main color in her chocolate eyes. Her eyelashes were already gorgeously long and black, so just a touch of eye liner made Sango's eyes look like huge sparkling gems.

Miroku began to sweat, and could feel his southern partner becoming harder every second he looked at Sango and her miles and miles of legs.

"_Oh god…", _he thought, then stuttered aloud, his voice cracking, "S-S-Sango, you, wow, look incredible, w-wow." "_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God…"_

"You look really pretty Sango!", squealed Shippo happily.

"Thank you Shippo, And thank you Kagome, that was fun!", beamed Sango to Kagome.

"No problem at all! I love a good make-over!", Kagome called cheerfully back. They both giggled and smiled at one another. With her miles of gorgeous legs, Sango strode past Miroku, her hips swaying sexily. All of a sudden Miroku stood up and walked away quickly into the nearby forest. "I-I'll be back in a while!" he called out to them.

"Uh, ok", replied Sango, "I wonder what's wrong with him?."

"Mieow!", answered Kirara rubbing her soft head against Sango's smooth legs. Sango smiled and noticed that Inuyasha was still starring.

"Sit.", Kagome said calmly.

_**CRASH**_

"OW!", shouted the furious Inuyasha, "what the hell did you do that for, I was only starring because… it was just a big shock! OK! GEEZ!" Kagome and Sango giggled.

"Yeah, right!", teased Shippo.

"Grrrrr, why you…"

**THUMP**

"AHHHHH! Wha'cha do that for Inuyasha!" Inuyasha didn't answer, he just asked, "Where's Mycia?"

"Oh,", Kagome suddenly remembered, "She's still at the hot spring relaxing, but she won't be too much longer."

"Whatever.", he snorted.

"Inuyasha, can you please go get Miroku and bring him back? I know he can take care of himself but I think that we should all be here until Mycia comes back from the hot spring. Please!", asked Sango.

"Fine.", replied Inuyasha grudgingly, walking in to the forest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Mir/San moment**

"_Kagome was right, this does feel great.", _sighed Mycia. Her eye lids were growing extremely heavy, and the steam was making her dizzy. She was about to fall asleep, when she heard splashes coming the another "hot tub" on the other side of the bolder she was leaning against. Curious, she got out of her spot and moved slowly and carefully to look around the boulder. She almost squealed in delight when she saw Koga in the water. He was leaning on a tree trunk that had fallen into the hot springs. His chest was above the water. Mycia couldn't stop starring at him, he wasn't a puny wimp, nor was he one of those psycho body builders. He had the most perfectly chiseled body Mycia had ever seen. Koga was breathing slowly, and Mycia watched his tan chest go gently up and down. He was wet, so he looked like a god in the bright moonlight reflecting on him. She could also see that Koga had his neck turned gently up and was looking at the stars, just gazing into them, in deep thought.

"_I'm like a damn stalker! At least this steam is covering up my scent.", _Mycia thought to herself trying to force herself to turn away, but was unsuccessful., "_I've just got to get out of here before he sees me watching him!" _Mycia could have sworn that she had gotten out of the hot spring, but all of a sudden she was back in, just watching Koga. Finally, after a good long while, Koga began to get out.

"_Oh no!", _thought Mycia desperately trying to turn herself away. But her head was glued onto the hansom young wolf demon. Using every last ounce of strength she had, that wasn't sucked out by to hot steam, she turned her head. And waited until she heard the whirl wind fly off before she stood up. How desperately she would have liked to look , but she new it wasn't the right thing to do, she wasn't Miroku. Mycia sighed and began walking with calm contentment as she new that she was lucky enough to have even of seen his extremely sexy exposed chest. Mycia went under water for a moment, letting her warm face get even warmer from the water. When she came up she was standing in shallow enough water, that from her belly button and up was above water. Once the water was out of her eyes, she looked in the trees ahead of her to see Inuyasha pulling Miroku by the arm, standing shocked, starring at Mycia's exposed body.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK! INUYASHA, MIROKU GET OUT OF HERE, YOU PERVERTS!", shrieked Mycia, covering her breasts with her arms and shoving her upper body underwater. A sweat drop went down Inuyasha's and Miroku's heads as Inuyasha shouted nervously, turning himself, AND Miroku away, "It's not what it looks like! You were under water, we didn't see you! We thought you had gone back to camp!" After a minute of silence Miroku turned tenderly around, "Where'd she go?" Inuyasha and Miroku looked around. But stopped when they saw Kagome and Sango standing with their hands on their hips, looking furious, with Mycia standing behind them already dressed. A sweat drop rolled down Inuyasha's and Miroku's head as the pleaded, "WE DIDN'T KNOW THAT SHE WAS HERE! WE SWEAR! PLEASE NO!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Mir/San moment**

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT **SIT!", **shouted Kagome, not excepting the various excuses.

"A LIKELY STORY MONK!", hissed Sango, holding up Miroku by his robes and holding him up bully style, and slammed him against a tree. Even though she wasn't holding him up off of the ground, Miroku was taller than her. And she was still wearing the clothes from earlier. So Miroku got a pretty good look up close, at her breasts in the tight emerald shirt, which were touching his chest. And so he couldn't run off, Sango had put her left leg across his left, and her right leg in between both of his legs. They had never been so close. And even though Sango had slapped him, he didn't ever want to leave the position they were in.

"_Oh shit!", _Miroku shouted in his mind, trying to control his hormones. As the sweat began to come down. He couldn't control his breathing, nor where his eyes were looking, which was over and over again, up and down Sango's slender body. Sango noticed this and began to turn red from embarrassment. But suddenly smiled slyly, as she glanced over at Kagome and the others, they weren't looking over. After making sure that the cost was clear, she put her hand behind Miroku's head and pulled it close to her so that they were face to face. Missing his face, she whispered sexily into his ear, "If you want some of this, then your going to have to prove it." Her hot breath went down his neck made him shiver with excitement. And then, Sango slapped him hard across the face.

"DON'T EVER SPY ON MYCIA LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU PERVERTED MONK, HONESTLY!" --------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Mir/San moment **

After several more "sit" commands and after several more "slaps" everyone was squared away, and they all went to bed, even Miroku, who was still excited, but confused about the just earlier event with Sango, what did she mean by "your going to have to prove it."? Yes, everyone except for Mycia went to sleep. She laid awake, giggling to herself. It was actually pretty funny what had happened earlier, she especially laughed at Inuyasha's face when he first saw Kagome about to say "SIT!". It was priceless! She also stayed awake, because she kept thinking of how Koga, happened to be at the very same hot spring as they all were, at the very same time. Was it a coincidence? Or did Koga know that they were there, or going to be there. Either way, Mycia didn't really care. All that she did care about, was that she got to see the man she loved again. And as her eyes began to drift closed she prayed that she would see him again soon.

**Mmmmk! There's chapter seven! Lol, I hope that you all liked it! I know that I did! Lol. So anyways, I'm just giving you guys a heads up, that there will be a lemon in the next chapter! o.O Lol, can any of you guess who the couple will be! When you review, give me a guess! Lol, hopefully this chapter gave you a hint! Anyways, I hope that you all please review! It would reallymean a lot to me! Lol. Thanx a bunch! Hugs&kisses! **


	8. Chapter 8 LEMON

**Yes, yes, yes people. There is a lemon in this chapter! Yaaaayyyy!...Lol. Oh and by the way, for all of you who guessed that the couple would be Miroku and Sango...you are correct! YAY! GOOD JOB PEOPLE! You all get virtual cookies! Lol. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! Oh, and it's my very first lemon! So please be nice! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...dammit...but I do own Mycia and the plot, HA HA! **

**Chapter Eight: An Overheard Confession, and A 'Hot Night'**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mir/San moment**

Sango leaned against a large rock, thinking to herself. It was still dark outside. She wasn't sure how long she had slept, but new it hadn't been long. (Mycia had just fallen asleep an hour ago, so Sango had only slept for 4 hours...because you really needed to know that...lol) The ashes were burning dully in the fire pit, but the moon was still bright, so Sango could see her surroundings. She could see Kagome, Mycia, and Shippo in they're sleeping bags, and Kirara was cuddling next to Sango. Sango could also see Inuyasha laying on his side, covered with a blanket that Kagome had given him, his head propped up by his hand. Kagome had gotten everyone a large woolen blanket, because of how cold it was getting at night lately. Remembering this, Sango pulled her own wool blanket up to her nose so that only her chocolate eyes were showing. Last but not least, she gazed at Miroku. He was laying flat on his on his back, his blanket up to his chin.

"_I wonder if he loves me, or if he just wants the sex from me?", _Sango thought to herself. Tears filled her eyes, as she cried to herself, "_Oh god I love him so much. But I don't think that he has feelings for me at all! He's such a perverted monk! How can I find out! Damn it, why the hell do I have to love him so much!" _Sango couldn't hold it in. The tears came in waterfalls down her cheeks, slightly smearing the makeup that she still had on. (she still wore the outfit too) Sango couldn't stop them, it was like she had no control over her emotions. The tears wouldn't stop, and Sango quietly sobbed, taking little gasps of breath, desperately trying to be quiet, so to not wake up anyone. But Miroku, being a very light sleeper, gently woke up. Hearing the sobs, Miroku turned his head to see Sango starring at him, her face stained with tears.

"Sango, what's wrong?", he whispered soothingly, sitting up.

"N-Nothing", Sango whispered back, whipping away the tears, her voice cracking. Miroku stood up, quietly made his way over to Sango, and sat next to her.

"Do you really expect me to believe that? Your eyes say it all Sango, please, tell me what's troubling you." Miroku put his arm around Sango's shoulders, and had her lean on his chest. Sango was pleased that he was respecting her, and comforting her, and not grabbing her ass at this time. He was passing her 'test' so far.

"I-I can't", stuttered Sango, about to let more tears fall. But she wouldn't let it happen, she did not want Miroku to see her cry. Sango stood up, wrapped the still dead asleep Kirara in her blanket and set her down next to Shippo, then Sango ran as quietly as she could into the forest. Once she was far enough away, she could cry as long and loud as she wanted to.

"Sango wait!", Miroku called as quietly as possible, running after her.

Sango was out of breath when she had stopped running, plus it was really hard for her to run in flip flops, but she managed to get far enough away, so that even Inuyasha's ears couldn't hear her cry. Once she had caught her breath, she sat down in a patch of soft grass, and let her emotions fly. Little did she know that Miroku was watching her from afar, and he could hear and see everything she did. Sango was crying like she had never cried before taking deep gasps for breath, her chin was trembling like an earthquake and her face was completely tear-stained. Miroku looked at Sango with complete sorrow in his dark blue eyes as he wondered what, or _who _could have caused Sango to be in such pain. But then Sango started to yell at her surroundings, which caused Miroku to stop and listen.

"How c-could I have been s-so s-stupid!", Sango sobbed, "Miroku w-will never love me as much as I love h-him!" Miroku stood dumbfound in the spot he was in, but was still listening. Sango had finally stopped crying, but still yelled at no one in particular. "I love him, with all of my heart. I would die for him. I just don't know if he loves me too. I'm so confused. I just need to know if he loves me, like I love him."

Miroku was silent as he hung his head, and starred at his feet, furious at himself, for it was HIM who caused this pain of Sango's. Then, finally working up the courage, Miroku walked over to Sango. From surprise Sango jumped when she saw him.

"Forgive me Sango,", Miroku started, "I didn't mean to startle you. I just didn't want you out by yourself, so faraway from camp."

"It's okay", she quietly answered, "I understand." A cold wind blew, which made Sango shiver, considering the clothes that she was wearing. Noticing this, Miroku put his arm around her once again, and brought her close to him.

"_He's so warm, not just his body, but his personality."_, Sango thought as she gently smiled, gladly being pressed up against Miroku's well toned chest. For a few moments they sat close together like that. Until Miroku, lifted up his right hand, put it under Sango's chin, and gently tilted her face up, so that they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Sango,", Miroku stated calmly, "I love you too." For a moment, Sango was too shocked to speak. When she thought that she would be able to, Miroku spoke again, "I know it may not always seem like it, because I'm always fondling other women. But Sango, I truly mean it, I love you, and I always have."

Yet again, for another moment, they both just stared deep into each other's eyes, trying to decipher what the other one was thinking. Just then Miroku turned his eyes away from Sango and feeling ashamed, said, "I'll understand if your angry with me San-" Sango had cut him off by putting her lips to his. This shocked Miroku for a moment, but after a few short seconds he was into it. For a while they gently kissed like this. Until Sango finally began to prepare herself for something that she, and Miroku had wanted for a long time. She maneuvered herself so that both of her legs were on either side of Miroku's waist, and her arms were around his neck, still kissing while they moved around. They broke the kiss for air, but immediately started again with more hunger this time. Miroku's tongue was licking Sango's lower lip, begging for entrance into her mouth, which she gladly excepted. While they're tongues battled for dominance, slowly Miroku's hands, worked they're way down Sango's slender body, his left, stroking her back, while his right worked it's way up Sango's leg, getting close to her thigh. Miroku's tongue had won the battle, and Sango was allowing him to roam around her mouth, exploring every hot crevice. Once again they broke for air, and this time Sango stood for a brief moment to take off her shirt and skirt. (Kagome had also given her a black bra and black panties to wear) For a moment she stood in front of Miroku, letting him gaze contently at her beautiful half naked body. ThenSango got down on her knees and without saying anything, helped Miroku to take off his robes. Once the final layer was off Sango just had to stare for a moment, Miroku-was-huge! Sango smiled slyly as she resumed her position and they began to go at it again. While their tongues battled once more, Miroku's hands had unclipped Sango's bra and were now gently massaging her breasts with his palms and fingers. Sango moaned quietly with pleasure, as Miroku began kissing, and licking her neck. Because of this, Sango's skin began to tingle and her nipples hardened, and turned red in Miroku's fingers. He then laid on his back on top of his robes, with Sango on top of him. The both gasped for breath for a moment, when Sango's hand went on it's own journey, down to Miroku's manhood, and began to gently caress it, feeling it grow harder and larger in her grasp. Miroku whispered something too quiet to hear, but Sango assumed it was either, 'faster', or, 'harder'. So she did both. Miroku groaned from lust, and he was sure that if he didn't release himself into Sango soon, he would burst. After a while more of this teasing, Sango rested her tired hand, as she gazed at Miroku's enormous cock. She wasn't sure if it would fit! But hey, there was only one way to find out! Miroku smirked with pride, as he wiped a thin layer of sweat from his brow, as Sango did the same. Finally, Sango was sure that the time was right, she stuck out her tongue and gently licked Miroku's neck, and lips telling him that she was ready. Sango took off her panties, and Miroku, who hesitated at first, but with a reassuring nod from Sango, entered her. At first Sango winced from the slight pain, but then was overwhelmed by the pleasure, as Miroku gently pumped in and out. Sango cried out in pleasure as her back arched so far it looked as though she were made of rubber. Miroku's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he moaned with passion.

"M-Miroku, f-faster, deeper!", Sango gasped, "H-Harder Miroku, HARDER!" For a moment Sango put her hands behind Miroku's head, pulling him in for a much wanted tongue latch. Picking up speed, Miroku groaned with lust as he felt an orgasm coming.

"San-go, San-go…", chanted Miroku pulling Sango's lower body closer to him, increasing the pumping deeper and harder. He thrust himself in and out, over and over again, as sweat dripped down their faces as they bobbed up and down, groaning and crying with glee. They both desperately wanted to taste the juices that were slipping from the other's privates, but wouldn't dare to break their previous actions now, for it felt way too good. Finally, both Miroku and Sango were so overwhelmed, that they both let out cries of bliss when Miroku's seed finally entered Sango's body. They collapsed onto Miroku's robes in each other's arms, completely exhausted. The weather was so cold, that they could see the steam evaporate from their bodies. And despite how hot they were, Miroku pulled one of his robes over them to cover they're naked bodies. After a while of silence, Sango gently spoke, "So, does this mean that we're going to be a couple from now on?" Miroku kissed her forehead and answered, "If it's alright with you, my love." Sango smiled up at Miroku's gentle face, and nodded her head yes. They shared one more loving kiss before drifting off into a peaceful sleep, in each other's arms.

**O-m-g! Lol Alllrighty then, my very first lemon! Please review telling me what you all thought of it! Remember, I take comments, questions, and suggestions! Thanx so much to all of you who review! You all are the best! And again,I hope that you liked the chapter (AKA lemon lol)! Please review! It won't kill you! Lol, Hugs&kisses! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I've got a few shout outs to make, and then on to the chapter! **

**Maruading Storyteller: Lol, the answer to your question is in this chapter :-) **

**P0lkadotUND13ZX3: LOL, I'm glad to know that my lemon was so good Jenn! xD **

**Steve225: Look, "Steve" chill out ok! Just read the story, and it will all be better later! **

**InuyashaForever1989:Thanx so much for reviewing!Hehehe, and yes, you're right! There are some couples left to take care of...lol **

**Thank you so much to all of my wonderful reviewers! I love you all! -Blows kisses- Hehehe, anyways on to the chapter! ENJOY!- **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...dammit...**

**Chapter Nine: Courting, and the Temptation of a Demon's Lust**

"Where the hell are Miroku and Sango!", growled Inuyasha sitting by a freshly built fire, which was only necessary to cook breakfast, since it was a beautiful, warm sunny morning.

"We don't know.", replied Kagome stretching her arms.

"I hope that they're ok.", yawned Mycia. But as soon as she said that, Miroku and Sango walked into camp.

"Morning!", said Sango, as if they had been there the whole time.

"Where were you two!", squealed Shippo jumping into Sango's arms along with Kirara, "We were all so worried! Are you guys are alright!"

Just then, Inuyasha sniffed the air, and smirked, "I'll say that they're alright." Miroku and Sango shot death looks at Inuyasha, who's demon nose had picked up Miroku's scent inside, and all over Sango, and Sango's all over Miroku.

"Inuyasha, what do you mean by that?", asked Kagome, looking confused along with Mycia. But before Inuyasha could answer Miroku called out, "Nothing! He doesn't mean a thing! RIGHT, Inuyasha!" Miroku then glanced at Inuyasha and put on a fake smile, which scared Inuyasha, "Right!" Just then, Shippo and Kirara took in a waft of air, and Shippo asked, "Why do you two smell so much like each other? Were you hugging or something?"

"Mieow?", Kirara meowed, cocking her little head and looking at Miroku. Sweat drops rolled down Miroku's and Sango's heads, as Inuyasha started cracking up. And between laughs, called, "You HA HA could-say-that HE HE HA HA HA Shippo! BA HA HA…" Miroku and Sango both turned beet red, along with Mycia and Kagome, who finally got the picture. Standing up, Kagome and Mycia took Sango by her arms and dragged off into the woods to talk. But before leaving, Kagome turned her head and shouted, "SIT!" Inuyasha immediately stopped laughing, and fell hard to the ground. "_Serves him right!", _thought Kagome to herself.

>>>>>>

"OH MY GOD!", Mycia and Kagome squealed at the same time jumping up and down, causing Sango to laugh at they're school girl behavior. But then Mycia spoke up, "So are you guys like boyfriend and girlfriend now! Are you both like in love! OMG, are you getting married!"

"Well, yes, I guess you could call it that, and yes, we both told each other how we felt. But no, we're not getting married…at least yet.", replied Sango smiling. Then it was Kagome's turn, "So, Sango…how was he! Was he good! You HAVE to tell us!"

"Kagome, that's kind of personal……let's just say that on a scale of one to ten, ten being the best…eleven." All three of them began to bust up at that comment, then both Mycia and Kagome hugged Sango, while Kagome said, "We're so happy for you Sango, you and Miroku make a great couple!"

>>>>>>>

There was a long silence between Inuyasha and Miroku, who just sat starring at each other, until Miroku finally asked, "Well?"

"Well, what?", answered Inuyasha.

"I know that you want to know what happened between Sango and I, so just ask."

" Heh, I already know what happened between you two, you're scent's are all over each other, how can I not know!"

Miroku sighed, grinning, "You've got a point." By now Shippo was really confused, "What the heck is everyone talking about! Miroku, what did you and Sango do that's such a big deal!" (by the way Kirara is with the girls) A sweat drop went down Inuyasha's and Miroku's heads as Miroku tried to answer, "Well Shippo, uh, you see…we…did what you said earlier, we hugged."

"Smooth.", Inuyasha mumbled, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up!", Miroku snapped back quietly so Shippo wouldn't hear.

"So I was right!", Shippo grinned with pride, "So, it was a friendship hug then? -gasp- are you and Sango boyfriend and girlfriend now! Was it that kind of a friendship hug Miroku!" Inuyasha couldn't hold it in. He on the ground holding his gut because he was laughing so hard. A sweat drop rolled down Miroku's head as he answered, "Yes, Shippo, yes, Sango and I are boyfriend and girlfriend now, so no more questions on the subject, ok?"

Shippo giggled and answered, "OK!"

Over the next few days everyone noticed how much Sango and Miroku were in love with each other. Neither one of them would never leave the other's side, and Miroku, would not grab any other women's butt, or flirt, or anything like that…except for to Sango. She still slapped him for the butt thing though, because she did not want him doing those kind of things to her…in public.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Mir/San moment **

The weather that day was perfect. There wasn't a cloud in the baby blue sky, the sun was warm and welcoming, and bright flowers of purple, pink, white, and yellow were surrounding our favorite people/demons, as they walked through a meadow. Everything was peaceful until Inuyasha's ears twitched, and he growled.

"Inuyasha? What is it?", asked Kagome. But before he could answer, a large whirl wind appeared to the right of the group, and headed straight for them. Mycia's eyes twinkled with delight, she, along with everyone else, new that whirlwind. No sooner than Kagome had asked, Koga was standing in front of Mycia, with a small smirk on his hansom face. Inuyasha was about to shout at Koga, for no particular reason, but before he had the chance, Mycia chirped, "Hi Koga!"

"Hey,", Koga replied coolly, "Mycia, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?", Mycia began to turn light pink.

"Well, I-", Koga started but then stopped when he noticed that everyone else was watching and listening closely to they're "private" conversation.

"Do you mind!", shouted Koga. But when a sweat drop went down everyone's heads, Koga "Feh'd", then turned his back to Mycia and got down on one knee, "Hop on, it doesn't look like we're gonna get much privacy here." At first Mycia hesitated, and glanced over at Kagome, who was vigorously nodding "YES". And with that encouraging "word", Mycia climbed onto Koga's back. Koga then stood up, and sprinted off, faster than the blink of an eye.

"_It feels so good to be near him," _Mycia thought to herself, "_I wonder where he's taking me? Or what he wants to ask me?" _Koga was extremely pleased that he had finally worked up enough courage to ask Mycia the question he desperately wanted to know the answer to. He was also pretty happy that he had her on his back at the moment, and let's just say that Mycia was loving it too. After what seemed like hours of super speed running, Koga finally began to slow down until he was walking, then when he had gotten them to they're destination, he let Mycia off of his back. Mycia starred in awe at the beautiful sight. Koga had taken them to a beautiful water fall, where there were luscious green ferns and moss everywhere. The water was sparkling blue, and magnificent flowers, of every color, shape, and smell were surrounding them.

"Oh my gosh Koga,", Mycia started, "this place is beautiful. How did you ever find it?"

"Well, when you travel alone sometimes, like I do," Koga replied softly, " you just happen to bump into beautiful things when you travel, for instance, I'm looking at the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen, right now." Mycia turned to see what Koga was looking at, but was shocked to see that he was gazing at her. **(I don't care if you think that was corny! lol, I think it's cute! Lol.) **

"Oh,", Mycia felt a little embarrassed, for some reason wouldn't blush, "well, thank you Koga, that's really sweet of you to say." For a moment they stood next to each other looking at one another. Koga couldn't help but to notice how many damn curves that Mycia had. He also couldn't help but to look deep into her gorgeous hazel eyes, which looked into his icy blue, but caring eyes at the same time. Then he glanced down at her moist full lips, and oh how much Koga longed to taste her lips, to taste…_her_. And what was making Mycia almost irresistible, was that she was in heat. Koga's full demon blood, urged him to just take her right then and there, but he would not allow himself to do that, he wouldn't allow himself to hurt the woman he so deeply loved in that way. It was weird though, he had never felt this way before, even towards Kagome when she had been in heat in his presence. For this reason, Koga was certain that he and Mycia were meant for each other. After a few more minuetes of silence, Mycia turned her face away from Koga and asked, "So, what did you wanna ask me?"

"Oh right.", remembered Koga, then he took her delicate hands into his rough ones, led over to a couple of smooth rocks, and sat down.

"Well," he started out, "First of all……do you have any family? I mean, besides Kagome?" For a moment Mycia just stared at him, but then shadowed her eyes with her hair and replied quietly, "No. Both of my parents were killed in a fire that destroyed my home. Kagome and her family, are the only ones that I have left." For a second Mycia stayed with her eyes shadowed, and while she did so, Koga turned around and slapped his head, hard, a couple of times, shouting to himself, "_You stupid idiot! Why did you ask that! Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!" _But as soon as he turned around Mycia's whole face was showing again and she was smiling, "Well, that all happened so long ago! And there's no use living in the past! So, what about your family!" At first Koga was afraid of Mycia's sudden mood change, but slowly answered, "My father and mother are the leaders of the wolf demon tribes in the whole Northern and Western regions of the mountains, so I don't know what they're doing right now. Probably trying to find a way to conquer the Southern or Eastern regions, or something." Mycia smiled at that, he was trying so hard not to show off in front of her. For a good hour, Koga and Mycia talked about each other, to each other, just sharing info. And the really weird part is that Koga, a man, actually listened to what Mycia was saying, instead of just tuning her out like most men would when a woman's talking to them.

There was another short silence, but then Koga broke it by saying, "Mycia, before

I procrastinate any longer, I have to ask you…"

"What is it Koga?", asked Mycia softly putting her hand on his.

"Alright, I know that we haven't known one another for too long, but Mycia, I'm sure of it, you are the one for me, I love you. May I court you?" Mycia stopped breathing for a moment and just starred at Koga. "_Oh crap, she's gonna say no! It's probably because I'm a demon! I'm so stupid for even trying to ask!" _

"Oh Koga, I love you too. And yes, you may court me!", cried Mycia hugging him. Koga hugged her back, stunned at first, but then the goofiest grin on earth, filled his face. But before anything else would be done, Koga looked at Mycia and said, "Alright, the first step of wolf demon courting, is that I need to mark you, so that other demons will know that your not for the taking."

"Uh, ok.", replied Mycia, a little weary of what kind of "mark" that Koga meant.

Koga nodded, and had Mycia roll up her right sleeve, so that her shoulder was exposed. Leaning forward, and as gently as possible, Koga bit into Mycia's shoulder, causing her to wince in pain for a moment. Four droplets of blood appeared on Mycia's shoulder, but Koga quickly licked them away, and as soon as there was no more blood, the four fang marks, slowly began to fade away, but before they did completely a small crescent moon appeared in the center of the fading fang marks. And once the fang marks were completely gone, and there was only a very light crescent moon on Mycia's shoulder. Koga smirked sexily, and whispered huskily into Mycia's ear, "After the rest of the courting steps, if you decide that you do wish to be my mate, the moon will turn black, and become permanent, then there would be no turning back." Goose bumps rolled all over Mycia's body, as Koga's hot breath went down her neck as he spoke. Smelling Mycia's slight arousal, caused excitement to run through Koga's blood. But he quickly tried to shake it off, not wanting to do anything crazy. Mycia glanced at the light blue moon on her shoulder, nodded, then rolled down her sleeve.

"But Koga", Mycia whispered quietly, her golden brown hair covering her hazel eyes once more, "what about Kagome? I thought that you loved her! I mean, I can't even sense the sacred jewel shards, plus you've known Kagome way longer than me. So, why do you love me?" While saying that last sentence, Mycia's voice cracked. Koga felt horrible for making her cry. He put his hands behind her back and pulled her close to him.

"I know,", he replied, his rough voice somehow calmed her, "I know, that this may seem weird and all, but, that day we met, that day I saw your face, and smelled your sweet scent, I--I just couldn't get you out of my head. And it surprised me too, how much my love for Kagome dropped. So now, I can only think of her as just a friend, because, I have you now Mycia." He paused for a moment and they both just felt each other's hearts beating louder then drums in their chests.

"Besides," , Koga began again, wiping a tear off of Mycia's silky soft cheek, "the Mutt-face will finally be able to have Kagome back. And I've always really known deep in my heart, that she never really loved me any more then a friend anyway."

"So, everyone wins?", Mycia whimpered.

"Everyone wins.", Koga gave her one of his world famous smirks, and then winked. Mycia smiled up at him and sighed, "So, how many steps of courting is there?"

"Five, well, now only four.", Koga replied smirking seductively, "_So that means she has to make her choice soon."_ he thought to himself.

"Well, I had better take you back now.", Koga said getting down on one knee for Mycia.

"Yeah, your right.", replied Mycia looking up at the now orange and purple sky, climbing onto Koga's back.

'_Take her now!'_

"_What the hell! Get out' a my head!" _, Koga battled with a strange voice inside of his head.

'_It's the perfect opportunity! She's just a weak human! And there's no one around! TAKE HER NOW! Settle your craving's, do her, then drop her, she's just a woman, and they're good for only one thing! You know that you want to hear her scream, not in pleasure, but in pain. Take her Koga, take her.' _

"_Who the hell are you!"_, Koga shrieked inside of his head, "_And stop saying these disgusting LIES! I would NEVER do something like that to Mycia! I would NEVER hurt her like that! Now who the HELL are you!"_

'_Hahahaha, I'm you Koga, I'm the lust inside of you, and I will keep testing you like this until you release yourself into this wench." _

"NO!", Koga shouted out loud, causing Mycia to jump and let out a small 'eep!' on his back, he had never felt so turned on by such a small sound, and he sort of wanted her to make it again.

"Koga? What's wrong? 'No!' what?", she asked beginning to feel a little nervous.

"It's nothing!", Koga awkwardly called over his shoulder as he began to sprint.

"_Damn it, that was close. I need to keep more control over myself, or else I might do something to hurt Mycia, I might chase away the woman that I love! I can't--no, I WON'T let that happen, I would never do that to her! And I sure as hell will never talk with my, 'lust' ever again either. That was just creepy!" _Koga took in a deep breath of the chilly fresh air, clearing his head. Then he sped off towards the disgusting scent of the 'mutt-face', with the woman that he loved, and would never hurt, on his back.

**Lol, yeah I know that the whole, talking to himself thing, was kinda weird. Lol, but hey, it was still a good chapter right!...RIGHT! Lol, anyways I really hope that you can all find time in your "busy" lives to review! Please, please, please with a cherry on top review people! Hehehe, because you know, the _more _reviews that I get, the _sooner _I will update! Mmmmk, thanx so much to all of you who will actually review! You are my heros! ;-) Hugs&kisses! **

**P.S Don't you love how long this chapter was! LIKE OMG! HEHEHAHAHAHA, LOL...sorry I'm hyper LOL, mk bye:-D (Hugs&kisses!) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews everyone! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Oh, and just a heads up, if you're a Kikyo/Inuyasha supporter, I'm sorry to say that you might not like this chapter. But please give it a chance, and please don't give up on my fan fic if it makes you upset. Thanx, and on to the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...dammit...**

**Chapter Ten: Inuyasha's Choice**

The majority of the day was spent wondering after Koga had taken off with Mycia. Wondering questions like, "What does he want to ask her?", "Where the hell is the wolf taking her?", and "Kagome, when are they coming back!". But once Koga had brought Mycia back to camp everyone's wondering ceased. Especially when Inuyasha once again, took in a waft of air, glared at Koga, and growled,

"Wolf! Why the hell is your scent on Mycia!" Everyone gasped as their gazes shifted between Mycia and Koga.

"For your information, Dog-Breath, Mycia and I are now courting!", Koga snapped back.

"No way!", squealed Kagome leaping to her feet and started smothering her cousin in an enormous hug. Mycia giggled at her reactions, making Koga's heart soar, as they caught each other's eyes for a brief moment.

"Koga! You better not have forced this on her! Because if you did--", started Inuyasha, rising to his feet.

"How dare you Mutt! I would never do that sort of thing to the that woman I love! Besides, does it LOOK like I forced it!", defended Koga. Inuyasha glanced over at Mycia, who had the happiest smile on her face that he had ever seen, and she was giggling uncontrollably while whispering to Kagome, Sango, and Kirara about what she and Koga had done. (Not that they did anything like Miroku and Sango, but still!) Shippo and Miroku were quietly listening in on the conversation, but none of the girls really cared. Inuyasha growled and had a defeated look on his face. Koga just smirked and puffed out his chest, from his just won "battle", then looked over at Mycia. Mycia stopped chatting once she finally realized that a pare of icy blue eyes were gazing at her. Her face reddened for a moment as she walked over to Koga. They stood in silence, reading each other's thoughts, when Koga took her hands up in his, and whispered,

"I'm sorry Mycia, but I must part with you now. I need to check in with my pack. But I promise, that I will return as soon as possible. And then, we will be able to continue with our courting." Mycia just nodded, with a gentle smile on her face. Koga nodded back, but before turning away, he took her right hand in his right, and placed a gentle kiss on it. Then without any other word, Koga turned and sprinted away, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

**Inu/Kag moment**

Inuyasha wasn't in the best mood that night. Two things were bugging him. The first one, was that he and Kagome had known each other WAY longer than, Miroku and Sango, and Mycia and Koga, and yet they weren't having any romance issues like everyone else was having at all. I mean sure, they kissed once, (2nd movie!) but, that one kiss couldn't express all of the love that Inuyasha carried for Kagome. The second thing that was bugging him, was that Kagome and Mycia wanted to go back home for a couple days.

"A week!", hollered Inuyasha, ready to yank his silver hair out, "No way! That's way too long Kagome!"

"Oh come on Inuyasha!", cried Kagome, "It's not that long! Sheesh! You're such a baby! Everyone needs a break anyway! You've been pushing us too hard! We're not all as strong as you Inuyasha! Seven days would be a perfect resting period!" Kagome gasped for breath. Mycia was about to cut in, when Sango took her by the arm and pulled her away.

"What is it Sango, I gotta go defend Kagome from Inuyasha!", said Mycia slightly annoyed. Sango just gently smiled and answered, "Mycia, when Inuyasha and Kagome argue like this, it's just a way of showing that they care for one another."

"Are you sure it's not just Inuyasha being a jerk?", laughed Mycia, causing Sango to snort too.

"FINE!", growled Inuyasha turning his back to Kagome, "But ONLY seven days, that's IT! And if your not back, I'm NOT going to come and get you…so you had better come back!" Kagome giggled at her victory, and called over to Mycia, "Hey Mycia! Let's go!"

"Coming!", called Mycia, and while running turned her head over her shoulder and called, "Later Sango! Tell everyone else I said 'bye'!"

"Will do--goodbye Kagome!", smiled Sango.

"Bye Sango!", hollered Kagome. Mycia finally got to the well, and along with Kagome sat on the ledge.

"See'ya later Inuyasha!", the girls chanted in unison.

"Feh!", was Inuyasha's answer.

After coming through the well, Kagome and Mycia had a race to the house, to see who would get to take the first bath. Even though Mycia had won, they laughed because the house had two bathrooms, and they could wash up at the same time. They both took baths before meeting in Kagome's room to talk.

>>>>>>>

"Kagome,", Mycia started.

"Yeah?...", answered Kagome, shuffling through papers, and trying to organize her desk.

"When do you think that you and Inuyasha will…you know…do it?" Kagome chocked on air at those last two words and stuttered, "Wh-What the hell do you mean, "do it?"! Mycia, I'm only 15 years old!"

"Yeah I know, but, Sango's only 16, and Miroku's only 18, and they did it! Come on Kagome, you two are in love! It's natural!" Kagome's face flushed with anger as she turned to the brunette sitting on her bed, "Well, you and Koga are in love! So why don't YOU, "DO IT" with him! Huh!" Mycia's face had a hurt expression on it, making Kagome feel a little bad for yelling at her.

"Well, we haven't known each other for that long, I mean, you and Inuyasha have known one another for almost a year. It IS your birthday on Saturday. Heck, that's why we came back here, to celibrate your birthday with the family." Kagome sat on the bed next to her cousin and sighed, "Your right about that Mycia. I'm sorry I yelled. It's just that you're question kind'a took me by surprise. And, Inuyasha and I will…"do it", when were both ready." Kagome stopped for a second and grinned, "So don't ask me about it again, you Miroku!" At that last word Kagome began to crack up. A sweat drop rolled down Mycia's head, "Hey! Now that's an insult!" She laughed for a minute too, but when Kagome wouldn't stop, she sucker punched her.

"Ow!", cried Kagome, holding her arm.

"Serves'ya right!", laughed Mycia getting up and leaving the room.

"Where are you going?", asked Kagome.

"Birthday shopping, Dork! Be back in a while!", laughed Mycia as the front door slammed shut. Kagome let out one last giggle before collapsing on her bed to take a nap. But before she was sent off into dream land, her last thoughts were, "_I wonder what Inuyasha's doing right now."_

_>>>>>>>_

"Kikyo", whispered Inuyasha as he starred into the emotionless brown eyes before him.

"Inuyasha,", the dead priestess answer in a solemn tone, "So, have you decided?"

"Decided? Decided what Kikyo?", asked Inuyasha taking a step backward.

"Inuyasha, I know that you have had feelings, for my _reincarnation_, Kagome. But remember this, I was your first love, Inuyasha. Now, have you decided whether you will stay with her--or come to hell with me, so that we may finally be together again." Inuyasha stood silently, starring at the dead woman before him. Just then one of Kikyo's soul collectors, appeared from above with a human soul in it's grasp. Then it swiftly floated down to Kikyo, and let the soul enter her body. Inuyasha's amber eyes flickered with disgust for a brief moment.

"It's true Kikyo,", growled Inuyasha, "It's true, that you were my first love." A slightly cruel smile appeared on Kikyo's face, but quickly left at the next words Inuyasha said,

"But, that was in the past Kikyo. You are dead, and you use the souls of innocent humans to survive. Kikyo you know the truth, it was Naraku who killed you, not me. And I know the truth too. We were both deceived by him. And will avenge you, I promise you that.But, I can't love you anymore. Kikyo, I've chosen to stay with Kagome."

**See! It wasn't so bad! Lol. Please review! Again, I take comments, questions, and suggestions! Thanx so much, I'll try to update soon! Hugs&kisses! **


	11. Chapter 11 FLUFF

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Blame school. I have three projects to do, and I've been totally swamped with all of the work. GRRRR BLAME SCHOOL! Lol. Anyways, as you can tell by the title of the chapter, it's Kagome's birthday, so she's, ya know, turning 16. Lol yes, it would certainly take a genious to figure that one out lol. Alrighty then, enjoy the chapter! Oh, thank you so much to all of my reviewers! You all keep this fan fic alive! Hehehe, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...dammit...**

**Chapter Eleven: Happy Birthday Kagome**

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Kagome!Happy Birthday to you!",

Chanted the Higurashi family, as Kagome made a silent wish, and blew out her 16 candles.

"What'cha wish for sis?", asked Sota, anxiously looking at the cake.

"If I tell you that, then it won't come true!", answered Kagome, laughing at her little brother's expression. After everyone enjoyed a large piece of Kagome's delicious triple vanilla cake with buttercream frosting, it was time for the presents. First, Sota handed Kagome his present. It was a gift certificate for $100, to any store in the mall.

"Oh my gosh Sota! Thank you! Where did you get all of that money?", asked Kagome giving him a peck on the forhead.

"Mom didn't help or anything, if that's what your thinking!", he answered quickly. Kagome glanced at her mother, who winked, making Kagome giggle. Next, was her grampa's gift. It was the same kind of thing every year. Some weird old "antique", thing that was "priceless", and had an amazing history. She usually ended up giving it to Buyo for a snack. But when Kagome opened up the pink and yellow box that her grandfather handed her saying, "I know that you'll love it! Heh heh heh!", she was amazed at what she saw. In her hand, she was holding up a white gold chain that was embroided with diamonds in the shape of little hearts, and at the very end of the chain, there was a a final diamond, also in the shape of a heart, but it was as big as the toe nail on your big toe. And in the light, you could see a tiny picture of Kagome in the very center of the diamond. Kagome embraced her grandpa. "Thank you, Gramps, I absolutely love it. But, how could you afford it!"

"Let's just say that a few of my mummified water sprite claws, were indeed, priceless! Heh heh heh!" Kagome smiled and hugged him again, then she put on the necklace.Then, Mrs. Higurashi handed Kagome her present, which wasn't wrapped, but stilled looked beautiful to Kagome.

"An iPod!", shrieked Kagome, her eyes glistening with joy. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and said, "Happy Birthday Kagome. Mycia said that she new what songs that you liked, so we opened it, and set it up for you." Kagome looked at Mycia who had the goofiest smile on her face. There was a flash in Kagome's eyes as she asked her cousin,

"You didn't!"

"Oh, I did!", replied Mycia grinning.

"'Dance Dance'?", begged Kagome.

"Oh ya!", laughed Mycia.

"Yes!", cried Kagome, "Thanks Mom! And thanks for helping Mycia!" It was finally Mycia's turn for giving Kagome her present. But she wanted to give it to her in private. So Kagome gave everyone a last hug and 'thanks' , and then she and Mycia went into her room and closed the door.

"Ok, you ready?", squealed Mycia.

"Yes!", exclaimed Kagome holding out her hands. Then Mycia, dropped a tiny box into Kagome's hands. There was a label on it that read,

"For the Ultimate Protection. Be Safe, Condoms."

Mycia started to bust up at the shocked look on Kagome's face. Her mouth had dropped open, her eyes bulged out, and her face turned bright red.After a good long while, Kagome returned to normal, andseeing some of the humor in it, laughed too.

Between laughs, Mycia stuttered,

"Just--kidding K-Kagome! I-I just wanted to s-see the look on you-your face!" For a moment Kagome had a look of relief on her face, but then sucker punched Mycia, only causing her to laugh more. But once she calmed down, she handed Kagome the real gift. It was a brand new make-up kit. It had every color eye shadow, eye liner, lipstick, lipgloss, lip liner, blush, and cover up imaginable. It also had a very large built in mirror. And like all of Kagome's other gifts, she loved it. And she gave her a big hug and thanks.

"Boy,", started Kagome, "this all is gonna be hard to top for your birthday next Saturday Mycia."

"Don't worry about it Kagome, I'm sure that you'll meet all of my expensive tastes!", laughed Mycia. Kagome laughed too. Later on in the day, all Kagome's school friends came by to drop off they're presents. She received an enormous bouquet of flowers, with a card that had about a hundred signatures scribbled on it. Hojo also came by, leaving various ointments, for Kagome's, "rash problems".

>>>>

Mycia took Sota to the park.Gramps went into town to find some old, 'evil killing charms'. And Mrs. Higurashai went to visit a friend, leaving Kagome alone in the house. Even Buyo wasn't around. But it didn't really matter to Kagome, she just wanted to explore her new iPod. So, she flopped onto her bed and searched through her library.

"Wow! Over 2,000 songs!", Kagome cried aloud, "And I love every single one of them too! Awsome job Mycia!" Then she remembered her favorite song. So she quickly looked under, 'Fall Out Boy', and found 'Dance Dance'.

"I wonder if Inuyasha would like this song.", Kagome whispered curiously, but then said louder, "Wait! What brought Inuyasha up right now? Well, he should be coming to get Mycia and I soon, maybe even today." Kagome glanced at her digital clock, 5:03 pm.

"Great", Kagome puffed, "I'm gonna be alone, until like 9:00 when everyone gets back! Wonderful, it's Saturday, it's my birthday, and I'm alone! Well, I did spend like, the whole day with them, that's good enough for now! Now, I just get to enjoy my iPod!" And with that, Kagome played 'Dance Dance', and turned up the volume. She was just itching to get up and dance to the song. She tried to resist, but couldn't.

"I am such a loser!", laughed Kagome as she stood up, and jumped in the center of her room, and began to dance, gently singing along with the music.

If only Kagome had known that she was being watched, as she began tothrust her hips back and forth to the music. Inuyasha took in a deep breath as he stared at Kagome's swaying hips, and bouncing breasts, as he crouched outside of her window. He began to sweat a little while watching, but at that very moment, Kagome switched the song to 'Boyfriend', under Ashley Simpson, and that'swhen she really got into it.

Inuyasha didn't know that Kagome could move her hip's in such ways, but he liked it. Just then, Kagome did a spin, and faced her window, starring at Inuyasha, starring at her.

"GAH!", shrieked Kagome, fumbling to turn off the music, then ran over to the window, grabbed Inuyasha by the kimono, and dragged him inside, "How long were you sitting there! You stalker!", she cried.

"What are you talking about Kagome!", Inuyasha said nervously, "I-I just got here when you opened the window! Heh heh heh…" A sweat drop rolled down Inuyasha's head. For a moment, Kagome stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at Inuyasha, feeling the furry fill up inside of her.

But soon her expression softened, and she smiled. She new for a fact that he was lieing, but for some reason she really didn't care. Inuyasha's face was only a few inches away from hers. And for some reason, at that moment, she noticed how extremely hansom he was, and how well formed his muscular body was. And it wasn't very long, before Kagome's eyes slowly moved down to Inuyasha's "certain spot", where lecherous thoughts began to fill her head.

"Kagome?", asked Inuyasha.

"Oh! Uh, Yeah?", answered Kagome, turning scarlet, and being completely embarrassed that he had caught her starring.

"Happy Birthday."

Kagome was stunned. Had Inuyasha actually remember her birthday?

"Th-Thank you, Inuyasha.", she gasped.

"You know,", he started, "It's also the anniversary, of the first day we met, one year ago." Kagome made a small whimpering noise and nodded. At first Kagome hadn't noticed, but finally realized, that Inuyasha had taken a small step forward, so that they're chest's were touching, and they're face's were only centimeters apart.

"Kagome,", Inuyasha whispered, "I-I've chosen you. Kikyo, means nothing to me anymore. I mean, I will avange her death and all, but, I don't love her anymore. Kagome, I love you." Before Kagome could answer, Inuyasha lifted up her chin with his pointer finger and thumb, and kissed her. Kagome was overwhelmed with shock. Inuyasha had actually admitted it to her. He does love her.

"_Inuyasha."_ thought Kagome, closing her eyes and putting her arms around Inuyasha's neck, pulling him closer, while his hands were around her waist, pulling her closer. They finally broke the kiss, and Kagome starred into Inuyasha's golden-amber eyes. But once again, Inuyasha bent down and claimed her lips, this time licking them, pleading for entrance. Without hesitation Kagome opened up, allowing they're tongue's to wrestle. Inuyasha let Kagome's tongue win, allowing it to explore his mouth. Gently, she licked the tips of his fangs, causing him to let a deep growl of pleasure escape from his throat. Then, they switched, and Inuyasha was permitted to taste Kagome's sweet mouth. As they kissed, they're feet shuffled to the bed. Where Inuyasha tripped over the carpet, causing him to fall on the bed, with Kagome on him. They still hadn't broken the kiss. After another minute of switching back and forth, they broke the kiss and gasped for air.

"Inu-Inuyasha,", gasped Kagome, "Out of all of the presents that I got tonight, that was the best one." Inuyasha smirked, and just looked deep into Kagome's oak eyes in content.

"Kagome?", Inuyasha asked quietly.

"Mmmhmm?", answered Kagome, letting her head rest in the crook of his neck.

"What was it, that you were doing before I came in the room?"

A sweat drop rolled down Kagome's head as she used his well-toned chest as support to stand up.

"It's called dancing. Ya'heard of it?", Kagome asked, pushing buttons on her iPod.

"I think so.", replied Inuyasha, sitting up and scratching his head, "But I haven't heard, or seen any dancing like that before." Kagome giggled as the song 'Can't Touch This' began to play. Inuyasha's ears perked as he listened.

And he couldn't help it. Inuyasha's head actually began to bobb up and down to the music! He must've really liked the song. (LOL)

Kagome laughed for a second, then walked over to Inuyasha took him by the hands and pulled him up into the center of the room. Inuyasha turned crimson as Kagome turned her back to him, and began to grind up against his body. Seeing that Inuyasha didn't know what the heck to do, Kagome took his hands once more, and put his right on her stomach, and the left on her hip.

Then, she continued to grind, as 'Candy Shop', under 50cent,began to play again. Not after long, Inuyasha was lost in Kagome, and having her rubbing herself against him was making her almost irrisitable. Inuyasha closed his eyes, as he began to move along with Kagome's movements, gently letting his claws slide againsther body, causing goosebumps to enslave her skin. Inuyasha was loving the scent of Kagome's arousal, as an erection was beginning to form, fast.

The songs kept changing, but neither Kagome, or Inuyasha noticed. They were lost in one other. Kagome's head leaned against Inuyasha's chest, as Inuyasha's head was in the crook of her neck, gently licking and sucking it, up and down with his hot tongue. Kagome moaned slightly, as Inuyasha's hands felt her deep figure up and down again.

"Inuyasha,", Kagome whispered, "I love you….and you're a great dancer." Inuyasha continued to kiss up and down Kagome's smooth neck, but in between them, answered, "I--love--you to. Happy Birthday Kagome…and by the way, nice necklace." And with that, Inuyasha took Kagome's hand, spun her around and held her in a 180 degree position. He smirked as she smiled. They shared one more loving kiss, just as Mycia and Sota walked through the front door.

**End of Inu/Kag moment **

**Mmmk. I hope that everyone liked this chapter, I worked extra hard to make it as long and good as I could, because I don't know when I'll be able to update again, all because of school and it's evil THREE DIFFERENT PROJECTS!...lol sorry. Hahaha, anyways PLEASE REVIEW, and mabye I'll be able to find some time to update sooner! Thanx so much to all of you! Hugs&kisses! **

**P.S: Lol, I know, I totally made Kagome's family seem rich in this chapter lol, but hey, it worked out right! lol. Oh, and I happen to like all of the songs that Kagome played on her new iPod! Lol, so yeah, that's why I used them. Lol. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so proud of myself! Lol. I already finished two of my three projects! Just one more to go! YAY! Lol. Well, I worked very hard on this chapter, to make up for how much time it's taken to update. I really hope that you all like it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...dammit...**

**Chapter Twelve: Canceled**

After sending Sota to bed, Mycia walked into Kagome's room, just in time to see them breaking the kiss.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?", Mycia asked sarcastically. Kagome blushed along with Inuyasha.

"No, not at all!", Kagome grinned back, annoyed that she and Inuyasha had indeed been interrupted.

"No, really,", started Mycia, "I can come back later if you want. Just remember that Sota's asleep, so you guys gotta try not to wake him up!"

A sweat drop rolled down Inuyasha's, and Kagome's heads. Just then Inuyasha barked, "We weren't even doing anything, anyway!"

Mycia laughed, making Inuyasha have a confused look on his face. Mycia skipped over to Inuyasha and patted him on the shoulder, "Has anyone ever told you, that you're a bad liar?"

Mycia laughed again, Kagome even giggled too. Inuyasha growled as one of those 'pissed off' marks appeared on his forhead.

"Oh, Inuyasha!", giggled Kagome, hugging Inuyasha around his torso, "I just love'ya so much!" A sweat rolled down Mycia's head, as Inuyasha hugged Kagome back, kissing her on the forhead.

"You guys are too weird.", Mycia sighed walking out the door, "Le'me take a quick bath and we can get going. I think Gramps is back in the storehouse, so we don't need to worry about Sota.", Mycia stopped for a moment, and turned her head to see if Inuyasha and Kagome were listening.

A sweat drop rolled down her head as she saw them, not listening to her, but making out. "_What the hell!", _Mycia thought slightly annoyed.

"Oi! When I'm out of the bathroom I better not find you two necking on the bed! Sheesh!" Mycia laughed at that statement as she walked into the bathroom and started the bath water.

"_Actually it's none of my buisiness. If they wanna neck, then hell they can neck. They're in love." _Mycia sighed as she undressed and entered the almost boiling water.

Then she whispered aloud, "Miroku and Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome, me and…" she trailed off.

A sudden shock swept over Mycia. Would she and Koga, really be counted as a couple? She really didn't know. Things were just movingso fast. Sure, Mycia still loved Koga, but…they were courting, and if she chose to stay with him, she could never go back.

Not that Mycia didn't want anything more but to be with Koga forever, but the thought still scared her. Mycia looked at the light blue moon on her shoulder. They practically just met. Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't even 'been together' yet. It just didn't seem right.

No.

She couldn't. At least not yet. Tears clouded Mycia's eyes, as the thought entered her mind. She would have to cancel the courting.

>>>>>>

"Kagome! Mycia! You're back!", sqealed Shippo, lunging from one girl to the other.

"Hi Shippo!", laughed Kagome, hugging the little red-head.

"Hey.", was all that he got from Mycia, with a light pat on the head. After greeting Miroku, Sango, and Kirara, everyone decided that they would sleep there for the night, and leave in the morning.

Once again, Mycia was the only one awake, in the middle of the night. And not feeling the least bit sleepy, she decided to go for a short walk. It would _have_ to be short anyway, because she wasn't wearing a jacket, and outside it was almost cold enough to snow.

The forest was always so calming to look at for Mycia, that she decided to go for her walk in it.

Being deep in thought, Mycia hadn't noticed it, but she had walked for more then an hour, and had no idea where she was.

"Oh perfect,", she groaned, "I'm lost."

For a moment, Mycia examined her surroundings, trying to find something that she could recognize to lead her back to the village. Nothing.

Mycia sighed, and walked to the nearest tree. She looked up into it's many branches, and began to climb. Opon reaching a fat enough limb, she sat with her back up against the trunk of the tree, wraped her arms tightly around her legs, and closed her eyes. She would never fall asleep though, it was way too cold, and she was loosing body heat fast.

Mycia was beginning to hate winter.

"_Crap_", she thought to herself, "_I'm going to become a damn popsickle."_ Mycia began to shiver, as her teeth chattered. She slowly opened her mouth, and tried to call out for help, but no sound came from her throat. She tried desperately to clear her throat, but couldn't.

It was hard to breath, the freezing air, pierced painfully at her lungs at every breath that she took.

Then, all of a sudden, as if by magic, Mycia felt extremely warm. As if, she was bundled up in a soft, warm woolen blanket, surrounded by a comforting campfire. And her throat and lungs no longer stung when she took a breath, instead, it was like warm summer day, and every breath was extremely comforting.

Not only did Mycia feel extremely warm, but she also had a strange sensation of happiness. Mycia smiled, as she opened her clouded eyes. Why was everything so blury? She didn't know.

How could her vision be so blury, when she felt so warm and happy? Mycia stood up, extremely shakily, and almost fell off of her branch. She tried to look at the view in front of her.

All that Mycia could just make out the roofs of the many huts of the village. Why hadn't she noticed that before? Mycia blinked, trying to clear her vision, but it only made it worse. But opon opening them, Mycia noticed a large cyclone in the distance, headed in her direction.

"K-Koga?…", was all that Mycia managed to choke out, before she lost her balance, and began to fall to the rock hard ground below. And then, everything went black.

>>>

Mycia awoke to the sound of a snapping twig, from a campfire, only a foot away from her face. The strong heat felt good, but made eyes water, Mycia tried to move, but had trouble. Her legs were completely numb, from her thighs all the way down to feet, and her lungs were burning. She looked at her surroundings, to see the tree that she fell from. Mycia also noticed that she was wrapped in soft brown fur. She let her tapered fingers run through the fur coat, as new warm tears began to layer her eyes.

"_He saved me, again. Koga…", _she thought weakly, trying to sit up, which was difficult since she couldn't feel her legs. Mycia warmed her hands by the fire, then put one on each of her legs, and rubbed as fast and hard as she could, trying to get blood pumping through them again. It slowly began to work, as the pins and needles feeling crept through her legs, and if she moved them the even slightest bit, it hurt and tickled at the same time. But the feeling soon left, and Mycia had her legs back.

Mycia sat starring into the flames of the fire, as she let silent tears flow freely down her cheeks.

"Mycia!" Mycia looked up in shock for a moment, but smiled when she saw Koga, with five huge tree trunks in his arms. Koga quickly droped them opon seeing Mycia awake. He ran over to her side and sat next to her, taking her into his arms.

"Are you alright?", he whispered caringly, "You were almost frozen solid. I was terrified that I would loose you."

"I-I'm okay Koga, really.", stuttered Mycia. Koga had a stern look on his face as he noticed the tears.

"Why are you crying? What's wrong?", he asked, concerned. Mycia was silent for a moment, tears continually flowing, she turned her back to him.

"I'm sorry Koga.", Mycia whispered through clenched teeth, her body slightly shaking. Koga looked slightly confused, "Sorry? Mycia, sorry for what?", he calmly answered, turning her to face him. Mycia'sface was filled with fear, as she slowly stuttered, "I love y-you Koga, a-and I want nothing m-more, b-but to b-be with you. B-But, things are j-just moving too fast! I need to cancel t-the courting. But I promise, that it's just for now, I p-prmise, that we w-will become, mates, but when I'm ready, because I already k-know that you are."

Koga felt as though he had just been socked in the gut, as he starred at Mycia, with his deep blue eyes.

"I-I'm sorry.", Mycia hung her head in shame. Her golden brown hair covered beatiful, but tearified face.

Koga sighed, holding back his own disapointment. But after a long while of silence, a thoughtful smirk appeared on Koga's face, as he liftedMycia's face to his,

"So, you promise that we'll be mates, huh?" Mycia nodded quickly. Koga sighed once again, "Well, you just tell me when your ready then, because, like you already said, I am."

Mycia couldn't have been happier that Koga wasn't upset with her, she lunged at him with an enormous hug, "Thank you." Koga smiled, as he gently held her too.

"Roll up your sleeve.", Koga ordered. Quickly Mycia obeyed. And there it was, the tiny crescent moon. A look of worry spread across Koga's face.

"What?", asked Mycia.

"This will hurt.", replied Koga, a sad expression was now on his face.

"J-Just do what you have to do! Since you can get over me cance- I mean, you know, then I'll get over this.", a determined, but scared look was on Mycia's delicate face. Koga nodded, and held up his right hand, Mycia pinched her eyes shut, and turned her head away. At first Koga hesitated, but then nodded, and dug his index finger's claw, deep into the outline of the cresent moon. Mycia shuddered and tried to pull away, but Koga held her close to him whispering soothingly into her ear.

"Just one more thing, then it's over. It's okay, it's okay…" Koga then traced the whole outline of the moon with his claw, still deep inside Mycia's shoulder. Mycia shrieked from the pain. Her shoulder felt as if it were on fire. Every movement that Koga's claw moved, caused her to shriek.

Once Koga was finished traceing the moon, he immediately took his bloody claw out of Mycia and enclosed the wound in his mouth. As gently as possible he dipped his tongue inside the newly made crevice, and lapped up the spilling blood. Once the wound had stopped bleeding, Koga released Mycia's shoulder, to reveal the now completely plane shoulder. There was only the scar of the claw mark, but it was fading fast. Koga then put his arms around Mycia and embraced her tightly.

"I'm sorry, that I caused you so much pain.", Koga whispered.

"It's no big deal.", replied Mycia, smiling weakly, "I bet that I've just caused you way more. But, Koga I swear, that next time I will not cancel on you." Koga smirked gently.

"Thanks for understanding Koga, you're the best.", continued Mycia.

"No prob.", replied Koga cooly, folding his muscular arms across his chest.

A cold wind blew, and Mycia began to shiver. Koga noticed this, reached out and hugged her close to him. For a moment they stayed embraced like this, until Mycia felt tiny cold spots, fall all over her face. She and Koga pulled apart for a second, and looked up at the sky.

The first snow of winter had begun to fall.

"Snow!", laughed Mycia, sticking her tongue out, to catch some of the tiny ice crystals. Koga looked over at her in confusion.

"What are you doing?", he asked, scratching his head. Mycia looked at him in shock, "You don't know! Well, I'm just trying to catch snowflakes on my tongue!" Then she continued the attempt catching a few.

"Why?", questioned Koga, looking at Mycia's tongue, he would rather catch _that_, then some dumb'ol snowflake.

"Because-,", Mycia stopped and looked at Koga, "Because…it's fun!"

Koga "Hmm'd", and then stuck his tongue out. And luckily, immediately caught a tiny flake on the tip of his tongue.

"Mshia! Ook! I gawt onme!", cried Koga, pointing to the tip of his tongue eagerly. Mycia laughed at his childish behavior, "Koga! When you catch it, you eat it! Silly!"

Koga had an 'Oh!', look on his face, blushed slightly, and sucked on the flake, which melted immediately. It actually tasted pretty good, like sugar water. Koga attempted to catch more, but was unsuccessful. Mycia, on the other hand, was catching them by the mouthfull.

"Hey! Save some for me!", laughed Koga, gently poking Mycia in the ribs. Mycia giggled uncontrollably, "AH! That tickles!"

"Oh, really!", grinned Koga, lifting his hands playfully.

"Don't even think about it!", warned/laughed Mycia, also holding up her hands, but in defence.

"Too late, I already did think about it.", Koga laughed putting down his hands. Mycia smiled. Then she sat silently for a moment, thinking of what to do next. Koga also wondered to for a moment, and then slowly a smirk appeared on his sexy face.

"Mycia,",Koga asked boldly, "Can I kiss you?" Mycia snapped her head towards Koga, in shock.

"Um, uh…", stuttered Mycia. Then she thought to herself, " _Well this is random! First I cancel the courting on the poor guy, and now he want's to kiss me? Well, you've wanted to kiss him for so long! Don't you dare pass this up, you idiot!"_

Mycia then replied with a small smile, "Yes." Then without another word Koga once again held Mycia in a tight embrace, while looking into her shimmering hazel eyes.

Slowly, his head moved forward, along with hers.

It was heaven when they're lips finally met.

For a minute they kissed plainly, but soon enough, Koga's tongue snaked it's way across Mycia's upper and lower lips. Pleading in her mind for this to happen, Mycia immediately allowed Koga's tongue to enter mouth. Right away, Koga sucked, and lapped up as much of Mycia's precious saliva as he could, while flowing his tongue, deep into the crevices of her cavern.

Mycia was overwhelmed by how great a kisser Koga was. She wasn't sure that she would be able to top it. A little while later, when Koga was satisfied with his job well done, he rested his exhausted tongue, allowing Mycia to have her turn.

Wanting to impress Koga, Mycia took her time, letting Koga savor the feeling. Mycia's tongue rubbed and sucked on Koga's fangs, forcing him to growl from pleasure.

Then, Mycia covered the rest of Koga's mouth, delicately, then roughly, licking underneath his tongue, and the roof of his mouth. Mycia, like Koga, made sure that she claimed every ounce of space inside of his cavern. She would switch her tongue's actions from delicate, to rough. Koga preferred rough, and to his enjoyment,Mycia used it the most.

Finally, they tore themselves away from each other, and gasped for air. Koga was panting, and Mycia was taking in large gasps of air. They both looked at one another, still embraced, with complete bliss in their eyes. Mycia leaned her head in the crook of Koga's neck, while his head was leaning on hers.

"I can't wait until we court again.", Koga whispered, extremely seductive.

"Me too.", sighed Mycia. She despiratly wanted to court again, but couldn't just yet. But it would be soon, very soon.

**Please don't hate me! Lol. Like Mycia said, they WILL be courting again! I just thought that things were moving too fast, and so yeah that's why this happened. Please don't hate me! Lol. Anyways, they're still all lovey-dovey (obviously), so don't start freaking out...yet. Lol. Ok this part is very important people, so listen up. If any of you want to see my own personal fanarts for this story, email me, or review me saying so, and I will send you some picks! You will be able to see what I see in my mind when I'm writing this fan fic! Lol yay! Lol, Ok so that's all for now, PLEASE REVIEW! I'll try to update as soon as I have the time. Hugs&kisses! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the reviews everyone! Enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...dammit...**

**Chapter Thirteen: Happy Birthday Mycia**

"Damn it all, Mycia!", growled Inuyasha, sprinting through the forest, "Where the hell are you!"

"Inuyasha, just stay calm!", said Kagome, who was riding on his back, looking eagerly from side to side, hoping to catch a glance of her cousin, "I'm almost positive that she just went for a walk, the only thing that I'm worried about, is that it's freezing out here, and she didn't bring a jacket back to the feudal era!"

"Feh! That crazy girl is probably frozen solid by now! We have to find her, fast!" Kagome nodded. Inuyasha sniffed the air, but there was so much snow around, that he couldn't catch Mycia's scent.

Gentle snowflakes grazed they're faces as they searched for Mycia. But just then, Inuyasha spotted something in the distance. He skitted to a halt, almost slipping on the snow. Kagome followed Inuyasha's gaze to the black splotch a few yards away. Kagome slid off of Inuyasha's back and took a step forward, just as Inuyasha stopped her, "Stay behind me.", he commanded.

Kagome obediently stepped back behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha sniffed the air, trying to catch a scent, but the air was so cold that it stung his sensitve nose. Kagome tried to make out any sort of shape from the black figure headed towards them. And as it came closer, Kagome's eyes widened.

"Mycia!", cried Kagome smiling as she ran past Inuyasha. Inuyasha let out a sigh of releif, but quickly drew it back in when he saw Koga next to Mycia.

"Are you okay? Do you know how worried I was! You know, I told you, it's winter! Why didn't you bring a jacket!", scolded Kagome, death-grip-hugging Mycia.

Mycia laughed, "Don't worry! I'm OK, Koga saved me…again!", Mycia smiled as she looked lovingly at Koga who smirked back, "alright, 'Mom'!" Mycia laughed again.

"Very funny.", sighed Kagome, "Come on, let's get back to the village for some breakfast. Koga, you come too!" Kagome smiled at Koga. Koga's ears perked at that, and that he had heard a deep growl from Inuyasha, "Sure.", he replied cooly, smirking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha "Feh'd", as he walked as close as he could right next to Kagome.

"Inuyasha!", Kagome whispered out of the side of her mouth.

"What?", asked Inuyasha, not whispering.

"SH!", shhed Kagome, placing her index finger to her lips and glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha sighed, "What!", he whispered this time.

"You don't have to be so paranoid! Koga isn't in love with me any more! He's in love with Mycia!"

"I know that!", Inuyasha hissed back, "But he could all of a sudden go back to you if he wanted to! I mean, come on Kagome, he was obsessed with you! Do you really think that he could just forget about you just like that?" Kagome was about to reply, but realized that she couldn't think of a comback. **(cough cough foreshadowing cough cough lol) **

So she sighed and looked forward at the couple walking in front of them. Koga and Mycia had laced their fingers together and were quietly talking. Kagome looked up at Koga's face, she saw that he was smiling down at Mycia's face.

Just then Koga, felt eyes on him, and he turned to see Kagome looking at him. Kagome smiled awkwardly, embarrassed that once again, she had been caught starring.

Koga smirked, and gently nodded at Kagome, but then immediately turned his attention back to Mycia. Kagome then smlied to herself and thought, "_There's no way that he's still in love with me! Inuyasha's totally wrong!" _Kagome gently elbowed Inuyasha.

"Ow! What!", hissed Inuyasha, smart enough to whisper this time.

"Inuyasha, can't you see the way that Koga is looking at Mycia! There's no way that he's still in love with me!" Inuyasha didn't reply, he just glanced up at Mycia and then to Koga.

Both were smiling blissfully.

Inuyasha's eyes softened, and he let out a sigh of releif. Then Inuyasha gently smiled, and whispered to Kagome, "You-Your right Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked up at Inuyasha's face. "What did you say?" Kagome asked, not whispering.

"You were right,", continued Inuyasha smiling lightly, "It really does look like Koga isn't in love with you anymore…I-I guess I can stop worrying now. Sorry."

Kagome was shocked.

'You were right' and 'Sorry', were two things that Kagome had never, **ever** expected to hear form Inuyasha!

"But I still hate him!" Inuyasha added quickly. Kagome giggled, and took Inuyasha's hand in hers. He let out a small laugh too.

>>>>

"Mycia, are you sure!", asked Kagome.

"Kagome, yes,", replied Mycia reassuringly, "I want to spend my birthday here! Just tell the family to put a hold on the party! And if they already got a cake, well then they can eat it!"

"But, why do you want **me **to go back?", questioned Kagome with a sad face, "Don't you want your favorite cousin to be here!". Mycia laughed.

"Kagome, I want you to go back and tell everyone! I don't want to do it, because they wont let me leave if I try to go after telling them!"

"True…", sighed Kagome.

"Plus,", added Mycia smiling wickedly, "You could always take Inuyasha back with you, and put a certain 'present' of yours to good use…" Kagome's face flushed into a deep crimson.

"Why the hell are you so obsessed with me and Inuyasha!", hissed Kagome, "Worry about yourself and Koga for God's sake!" Mycia grinned, but it quickly faded and she looked away from Kagome.

"What's wrong?"

"I cancelled the courting with Koga." Kagome's eyes widened, "But,", Mycia added quickly, "We will court again, and for sure, become mates, no questions about it." Kagome sighed with relief, but still had a look of worry on her face, "But Mycia, why did you cancel it in the first place?"

"Because-", Mycia began, "because things were moving way too fast. We've only known each other for a few months, and well, I do love him, and of course he love's me, but I just wanted to wait until after I was 16, and after you and Inuyasha, you know, got together." Kagome starred at Mycia shocked, and slightly angry.

"Well Mycia,", began Kagome, tyring not to loose her temper, "You can't just force me and Inuyasha into something that we both might not be ready for, just because you want us to! Do you know how selfish that is?" Mycia hung her head.

"Your right! Kagome, I'm sorry!", Mycia's voice began to crack, "It's just that, you, and your mother, brother, and grandfather…you all, are the only ones that I have! I-I just feel so lonely! And just the thought of being with Koga makes me feel whole. But I wanted to wait until after you and Inuyasha 'did it', because I thought that it would be just stupid, if Koga and I, 'did it', before you two did, because you've known each other, for way longer, and I thought that it would be the right thing! And Kagome, don't you dare say that you don't want to be with Inuyasha, because it's as clear as day, that you do!"

Mycia took a deep gasp for air. Kagome sat dumb-founded next to Mycia. It was all true. Everything that came from Mycia's mouth just a moment ago, was completely true.

"Your right!", Kagome chuckled, "I can't deny it. I do want to 'do it', with Inuyasha. Mycia, I'm sorry, you weren't just thinking of yourself. You were thinking about my feelings. Thanks, cuz."

Kagome turned and hugged Mycia. Mycia returned it back. "And Mycia,", continued Kagome, "I will always be here for you, so will Mom, Sota, and Gramps…even Buyo! But I can definetly assure you that Koga will be there for you too!" Mycia nodded and smiled, "Thanks Kagome. So, tomarrow you'll go back to the present times, and tell everyone?"

"Not before giving you your present from me!", giggled Kagome.

"I guess that'd be okay!", laughed Mycia.

>>>

Inuyasha and Koga sat on the opposite sides of the hut, starring at one another, not saying a word. They barely even blinked. That sat like this until Inuyasha's nose was finally unfrozen and he sniffed the air.

"Wolf!", he spat at Koga.

"What?", asked Koga.

"Why do you carry the scent of Mycia's blood!", growled Inuyasha, standing up slowly. For a brief moment Koga had a look of sadness on his face, before it turned into anger, and he also stood up.

"I don't think that that's any of your business, Mutt!"

"I think it is Koga! And I'm going to ask you one more time…why was Mycia's blood on you!"

"And I'll tell you one more time, it's none of your business!", Koga roared. Inuyasha growled deeply. Just then Kagome and Mycia walked into the hut.

"Sheesh, are you two fighting again!", sighed Kagome looking from Koga to Inuyasha. They both just growled in reply. At that moment, Inuyasha took in a waft of air, and starred at Mycia. Mycia noticed and asked, "What is it?"

"Nothing.", replied Inuyasha, looking away from Mycia and at Koga.

"Oh crap!", Mycia cried all of a sudden, "I forgot mybrush in the other hut! Kagome come with me!" Kagome nodded and she and Mycia left. Inuyasha and Koga were once again left alone. Inuyasha sighed and sat down. Koga continued to stand, waiting for Inuyasha to speek.

"So…", Inuyasha finally started, "That's the reason."

"Listen, I don't need this right now Mutt, especially from you.", sighed Koga slumping down to the floor.

"Did she? Or did you call it off?"

"Mycia did.", Koga replied quietly, "But she has promised that when she is ready, we'll become mates, no question about it."

"Why'd she…you know…do it?", asked Inuyasha quietly.

"Why the hell should I tell you!", snarled Koga.

"Listen you mangy wolf!", Inuyasha started, "I'm just curious, and I might be able to help!"

"Yeah, right!", Koga spat out, clenching his fists, "Why would you help me, and what could you possibly know about this sort of thing!"

"I would help you, because your not in love with Kagome anymore!", Inuyasha shouted at the top of his lungs. Koga sat quietly for a moment and starred at Inuyasha.

"Besides…", Inuyasha continued, droping the volume of his voice, "I've been in a situation, kind'a like this. So I might know a few things…you know, that might help."

Koga sighed and slumped his shoulders, "Mut-Inuyasha…I appreciate that you wanna help,"

Koga stopped and took a breath, it was extremely difficult for him to say all of this to Inuyasha,

"but I don't think that you've been through exactly the same thing that I've been through. Besides, it's not like Mycia and I will never be together again. I mean, hell, she's promised to become mates. And if I know her as well as I think I do, now anyway, then I don't think that she'll go back on _that_."

Inuyasha blinked in reply.

"So I guess what I'm trying to say…", Koga stuttered, "is…"

Inuyasha grinned and in a cocky voice asked, "What Koga? What is it?"

Koga barred his fangs before choking out, "Th-thanks…any-anyway!"

Inuyasha chuckled, and replied in a gay guy's voice, "Anything for you my little Koga-woga! You're just growing up so fast!"

"Shut up!", shouted Koga crossing his arms across his chest and looking away, his face beet red. Just then Mycia and Kagome walked into the hut, "What'd we miss?", they asked.

>>>>>>

Kagome handed Mycia a very large sized package wrapped in shiny green paper with a cupple of curly pink ribbons attached to the top. It was surprisingly heavy.

"Jeez Kagome…", Mycia started, struggling to hold the box, "What the heck's in this thing?"

"I can't tell you, silly!", Kagome giggled, "it's your birthday present!" Mycia smiled and nodded.

"Make sure that you tell everyone that I'm really sorry for not coming back…", Mycia began, but Kagome cut her off,

"Don't worry about it, they'll understand! We'll all just think of it as…uh…postponing! Yeah, that's it! All we're doing here is postponing your birthday party! Plus, I'm happy to go back home! I need a break from the feudal era for a while anyway!"

And after that, and all of the goodbyes were said, Kagome grabbed her backpack and jumped into the well. Mycia sighed and stood there for a moment, when she noticed that her arms were growing extremely heavy. She looked down at the present in her arms.

"Oh yeah!", Mycia said quietly as she sat down, and leaned her back against the bone eater's well. She smiled as she slowly ripped the thin paper and uncovered her present from Kagome. Mycia's eyes widened as she opened the lid of the cardboard. The box was jammed full with a ton of different things. The first thing that Mycia took out was a large tube of lotion, Mycia tured it over and read the label, "Bed, Bath, and Body Works's: Buttercream Frosting." **( My fav! lol) **Mycia's eyes glistened happily as she popped open the top and inhaled the sweat aroma.

"I'll be using this for sure!", she said aloud, placing the lotion beside her. The second item that Mycia pulled out, was a light blue silk robe, who's label read, "_Victoria's Secret". _Mycia could definitely tell that that's where the robe was from, because when she stood up to hold it in front of her, it only drapped down to her knuckles when she held her arms down.

A sweat drop rolled down Mycia's head. But she still loved the robe (if that's what you could call it! lol), it was gorgeous. Mycia folded the soft silk neatly, and placed it beside the lotion. The next few things that Mycia pulled out, included a dark blue, form fitting winter jacket. Mycia stood up again and tried on the jacket, the inside was foe rabbit fur and it felt wonderful to touch.

The jacket fit Mycia perfectly, hugging all of her curves like magnets. The last couple of things that Mycia pulled out of the box, were a shaving kit, including relaxing oils and other lotions, she also got a dozen brilliant looking arrows to go along with her new bow that was also in the box. (Mycia had been using Kaede's old bow and arrows but w/e lol) Mycia also found at the bottom of the box, a half a dozen scented candles, she loved them all. Mycia sighed in relief as she pulled out the last candle, thinking that there was nothing else in the box. So Mycia tosed the box to the side, but as she did, she heared something slide across the bottom of the box. She looked in to see a very small package sitting in the corner of the card board. Mycia reached her hand in and pulled it out. A sweat drop rolled down Mycia's head and she laughed as she read the label, "Never Take A Chance: Condoms"

"Kagome you suck!…", laughed Mycia, picking up all of her gifts, and carrying them to the hut where she and Sango were staying, "Thanks!", she laughed again. And on the other side of the well, Kagome answered, also giggling, "Your welcome, cuz!"

**Lol. This chapter made me laugh a couple of times lol. I hope that you all liked it! And just a head's up, there might be a lemon in the next chapter. I'm not sure yet, so review me giving me ur opinions please! Thanx a bunch ya'll lol. I'll try to update soon. Please review! Hugs&kisses! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry people, there will be no lemon in this chapter. Lol. I didn't get enough people telling me if they wanted one or not. So yeah, if you DO or DON'T want a lemon, then please tell me so that I'll know what to put in the next chapter! **

**InuyashaForever1989, Aki-Shi-Kitusune, Kelly, Shippo's#1fan!lol, Loganluver224, and hotredhead, thank you all so much for the really nice reviews! XD! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...dammit...**

**Chapter Fourteen: Inuyasha, Are You Ready?**

"So you see why she can't make it back!", Kagome had just finished explaning why Mycia wouldn't be returning home for her birthday.

"Oh dear,", sighed Mrs. Higurashi, "But we've already gotten the cake and everything…"

"Ah! That reminds me! Mycia said that if you already got a cake that we can just eat it!", Kagome laughed, "And besides Mom, all we're doing is postponing the party, and Mycia already knows how much you guys care about her!"

"Well, alright then, that's true!", smiled Mrs. Higurashi, "I'll just put her gift's in your closet until she comes back." Just then Sota walked in the room, "Hey sis! Where's Mycia? I wanna give her my present!" Kagome sighed and answered, "Sorry Sota, Mycia's not coming back here for her birthday, she's celebrating it in the feudal era, so you'll just have to give it to her later…"

"What! No way!", cried Sota, extremely upset, "But I've been dying to give her my gift! I just know that she'll love it!"

"Oh stop complaining! Just be patient and wait until she gets back! Sheesh, your such a baby!"

"AM NOT!", wailed Sota jumping up and down in his place over and over again. A sweat drop rolled down Kagome's head as she sighed and called out, "Sota, before I came back, Mycia said that if we already had a cake, then we could eat it!" Immediately Sota stopped his tantrum and answered happily, "Sweet!"

"Yeah…sweet.", sighed Kagome as she walked out of the room, and began to climb the stairs up to her room. But as she did, she ran into her grandpa at the top of the stairs, "Oh Kagome, your home! Where's the birthday girl?"

A pissed-off mark appeared on Kagome's head as she sighed and growled, "For the last time…Mycia is spending her birthday in the feudal era…you can give her your gifts whenever she comes back…and she said that we can eat the cake…so if anyone has anymore questions, complaints, or whines about…please hesisitate to ask, or else you might get hurt!" Then Kagome stormed into her room and shut the door. A sweat drop rolled down Gramp's head.

"God I hate it when I have to repeat myself like that!", Kagome whispered through a clenched-teeth-smile.

>>>>>>

Three days went by, and Mycia had a nice birthday party in the feudal era. She received some beautiful feudal dresses from Kaede and Sango. Shippo gave her his favorite fox-magic trinket (he actually had extras), Miroku hand crafted a beautiful charm braclet with prayer beads, and he promised that they would always keep her safe. Inuyasha, gave her a container of his favorite flavor of ramen.( HUGE SHOCK! lol)

After Mycia had received all of these gifts, the party ended and everyone was turning in for the night. Mycia and Sango sat in the hut they were sharing chatting about the day's events. Until there was a gust of wind at the door, which caused Mycia and Sango to shield they're eyes. When the harsh wind died down, Mycia and Sango opened they're eyes.

"Hey Koga!", cried Mycia happily, "What'er you doing here?"

"Just thought that I'd come and check in on you.", he replied smoothly. Sango didn't say a word until she reached the door, "I think I hear Miroku calling! I'll see you to later, oh, and again, happy birthday Mycia!", and with that Sango winked and left the hut.

"It's your birthday!", cried Koga alarmed that he hadn't known.

"Relax!", Mycia laughed as she walked over to him to comfort him, "You didn't have to get me anything! Besides, it was actually a few days ago! And as long as you're here right now, then I'm okay!"

Koga smiled wearily and replied, "I just wish that there was some-" Koga stopped and a sly smirk played across his face.

"What?", Mycia asked curiously. But she couldn't continue to speek, because Koga had leaned forward and placed his lips to hers. The kiss was long, and passionate.

And when Koga finally released Mycia's lips, Mycia opened her eyes, which were slightly glazed over, and her knees gave away. Koga caught her and eased her to the floor, all the while smirking.

"Holy crap…", Myica finally began, "Koga…of all of the gifts that I've gotten…wow…that was the very best."

"Happy birthday Mycia.", Koga whispered seductively in her ear, causing her to shiver and giggle. They were about to kiss again, when Inuyasha walked into the hut.

"Oh, gross!", he teased, putting his hands up to his eyes, "I think--I-I've been blinded!" And then he laughed.

"Oh shut up, Mutt!", growled Koga.

Mycia just laughed at the two of them, and spoke up, "Hey Inuyasha…do you know a guy named Hojo, by any chance?"

Inuyasha abruptly stopped laughing and answered slowly, "I've heard of him before…"

"Good!", Mycia cut in smirking, "Because he might be Kagome's new room-mate at home!"

"Wh-What?", gasped Inuyasha.

"Oh yeah…", Myica continued sarcastically, "And did you know that he's been in love with Kagome for the past year! Sheesh, it's no wonder that he'd want to stay with Kagome while his parents were away…in her house…her _room_…" Mycia couldn't finish the sentence, because Inuyasha had already taken off at bullet speed to the bone eaters well.

"Nice lie…", Koga said smirking his famous smirk.

"I know!", giggled Mycia hugging him around the neck. They sharred one last kiss before Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara came into the hut.

**Inu/Kag Moment >>>>>**

Kagome was wrapped in a big fluffly light green towel, drying off her raven colored hair. Upon finishing, Kagome smiled contently, brushed her teeth and hair, and left the bathroom and headed down the hallway towards her room.

She was alone. Sota was at a sleepover, and her mother was at the hospital, to stay the whole night with her grandpa. It wasn't too serious, he had just fallen off of a ladder and twisted his ankle badly. It was only because of his age that he was to stay the whole night, and most of the next day. The point is, that Kagome would be alone for the night, and until about 3:00 the next day. (lol)

Kagome walked into her room and shut the blinds, then she moved to her dresser and pulled out her PJ's. They were made of silk and were a dark green color, and both the top and bottom had little poofy clouds on them. The top was spaghetti strapped, just barely showing her belly button, and the bottoms were just long enough to cover her feet. (A/N yes it's still winter, but the house is heated!) Kagome yawned and looked at her clock, 6:32 pm.

"What should I do,", Kagome asked herself, putting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot. Then her eyes moved to her desk and to her back pack.

"School work?…", she questioned, "why not.", she sighed and shuffled over to her desk, flopping down on the chair, causing it to spin. She stopped it with her feet and straightened herself forward to her desk. And soon enough she was starring down at math equations that she did not understand whatsoever.

"O.K, forget shool work!", Kagome groaned putting away her books. Just then, Inuyasha came charging into the room, and claws flared out.

"ALL RIGHT WHERE ARE YOU!", Inuyasha roared, in a fighting position in the center of the room.

"Inu…yasha?…", Kagome asked quietly, then she noticed that Inuyasha was covered in some sort of black powder.

"Inuyasha?", Kagome barked, "What the heck are you covered in! It's getting all over the floor!" Inuyasha didn't answer the question he just asked, "Where is he! I'll kill him!"

"Inuyasha, WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!", screamed Kagome. Finally Inuyasha stood normally as his sniffed the air, "Good, I don't smell him anywhere…"

"Inuyasha, if you don't tell me what the hell your talking about I'll say si-the word!"

"Hojo!", Inuyasha quickly spoke up, "isn't he trying to live here with you?"

"Uh, NO! EWWWW…", Kagome shuddered, "why would he stay here! Like I would ever allow it! He'salmost obsessed with me!" Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief, but then his expression harded and he growled angrily, "Then why did Mycia tell me that he was living here?"

"Mycia did-", Kagome started, and then she smiled, "Inuyasha, I kind'a have the feeling that Mycia just wanted you and I to be together tonight…", A light blush spread across Kagomes cheeks. Inuyasha was thankful that his face was so covered with the black stuff, because he looked like a tomato.

"So…what _is _that stuff all over you!", Kagome laughed at the pitifully dirty Inuyasha.

"Heh, it's soot…", he answered awkwardly.

"How?", Kagome asked.

"Every stinking door and window was locked, and I know how mush you hate it when I break down parts of your house…so I went down the chimney." Kagome burst out laughing.

"It's not that funny! I thought you were in trouble!", growled Inuyasha.

"I-I know Inu-Inuyasha, it's just th-that, I,", Kagome stuttered between laughs, "Just the thought of you be-being Santa Claus! I-I mean, in you-your big red kimono, and-and coming down the-the chimney!"

And with that, Kagome being to laugh again, leaving Inuyasha standing there growling, with a 'pissed off' symbol on his forhead. Kagome finally ceased laughing, and wiped a few tears away from her eyes. Then she suddenly noticed how much soot, was on the floor.

"Uaaggh! Inuyasha get out of here! Go take a shower! You're getting my room filthy!" Inuyasha shook his head back and forth, causing a fresh layer of soot to cover the area of carpet around Inuyasha, "No way!", and shouted, "Remember what happened the last time I tried to take one of those, show-ers! You got mad at me, and I was almost scorched to death by that water!"

Kagome's face turned into a light shade of pink, at remembering the thought of Inuyasha being naked in her room…water dripping down from his muscular chest and abs, and down past his…Kagome quickly shook out all of the perverted thoughts that had just entered her mind and snapped,

"Well, this time don't come barging into my room naked!" Inuyasha smirked for a second before answering seductively, "Are you sure that you don't want me to do it again maybe?" Kagome turned beat red, before standing up and pushing Inuyasha out of her room, down the hall, and into the bathroom.

She started the shower, making sure that it was the perfect temperature, not too hot, and not too cold. Then she laid out two bars of soap, and a bottle of shampoo and conditioner.

"Inuyasha, you see this?", Kagome questioned holding up a soap bar, Inuyasha nodded, "You take it, get yourself and it wet, and then rub it ALL OVER your body, it should get all sudsy, OK? Good, and once it IS all sudsy, rince yourself off! Then, you take the bottle that says, "Shampoo", and squirt some of it on your hair, lather it, and rince, and then do the same with the conditioner! Ok! And when your done, make sure that you have no more suds left on you!" Inuyasha didn't say a word, he just nodded. Kagome smiled and placed a very large light yellow towel on the counter, "When your all done turn off the water, and dry off with this, and once your pretty much dry, just wrap it around yourself, like this!" Kagome explained, unfolding the towel, wraping it around her waist, and twisting it so that it stayed without her having to hold it.

Inuyasha nodded again.

"Alright, now get undressed and give me your clothes so that I can wash them!", And obediently, Inuyasha began to take off his kimono's shirt, revealing his dirty, and yet totally ripped pecks. He handed that article to the lightly pink Kagome, and then began to take off his pants…"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!", shrieked Kagome, turning bright red, and turning away, "WAIT UNTIL I LEAVE THE ROOM FIRST!"

"You're the one who was just standing there!", shouted Inuyasha. Kagome didn't reply, she just stood with her back facing him, trembling slightly, while she thought to herself, "_What the hell did he think he was doing? My God, does he even…! UGGGHH! Inuyasha, now I'm gonna be thinking of perverted things all night!" _It took Kagome a moment to realize that something red and covered with dirt was being lightly shaken next to her head. After wondering for a moment what it was, she realized that it was Inuyasha's pants.

"Here.", Inuyasha said cooly, as if he had no idea that he was naked in the same room as Kagome, only standing about two feet away, and that all she had to do to see him, was to turn her head, to the right, only the slightest bit. Shakily, Kagome reached up and snatched the other article of clothing from Inuyasha's hand. And then without a word, she ran from the room, pinching her eyes shut as she grabbed the door handle and slammed it behind her. Kagome breathed a deep sigh of relief as she leaned her back against the cold door. Her heart was pounding so loudly that she was sure that Inuyasha was listening to it right then. She had to get away from that door, so she stood up, and ran down the stairs and into the garage where the washing machine was. Kagome opened it up, and one by one put in Inuyasha's clothes. First, the red outer layer shirt **(A/N: I forgot what it's called! Lol) **, then the white undershirt, and finally the pants. She then put in loads of soap, closed the lid and turned on the machine. **(And yes, I know that she just put red and white clothes in together, but that doesn't matter because it's my fanfic and nothing will happen to the clothes! Lol) **Kagome waited for about ten minutes, and then stopped the machine, she looked inside to see all of the clothes nice and clean, so she put them in the dryer. After another ten minutes, she took out the clothes. They were warm and smelled like daisies…and Inuyasha, as Kagome hugged them as she walked back up to her room. Once she got there, she folded each piece of clothing neatly and layed them down on the bed.

"There!", she stated aloud proudly. But then she looked around the room, and at the carpet…soot…was all over.

"Uugghhh! Inuyasha…", sighed Kagome walking down the hallway to the closet next to the bathroom, where she could here the shower water running, and Inuyasha mumbling something.

"What the heck is he doing?", Kagome whispered to herself, as she leaned her ear to the side of the door, where she could faintly here what Inuyasha was saying, this is what she heard,

"_Can't touch this, _

_Can't touch this,_

_My my my music hit's me,_

_So hard,_

_Makes me sing "Oh my Lord",_

_Thank you, funk less with me,_

_With a mind too high…"_

Kagome stood with her mouth wide open at the door. Inuyasha, was singing 'Can't Touch This', in the shower._"Wow, Inuyasha has a really good memory!" ,_ Kagome thought to herself.

But then she started to giggle…Inuyasha…was…singing!

It was priceless!

And wow, he had a great singing voice… But Kagome had to shake off this strange, and yethilarious fact so that she could clean her room. So she opened the closet and got out the vaccume, and dragged it to her room, and all the while she never stopped thinking about Inuyasha, singing!

Kagome got into her room, took out her iPod, and put the headphones on. She turned up the volume as the music started to play, and she turned on the vaccume and began to move it across her carpet.

Aboutforty minutes later, she turned off the vaccume, and sighed with relief as looked at her now clean room. Then, she once again dragged it down the hall, back to the closet.

As she put it away, she could still here the shower water running."My God, did he drown in there?", Kagome said aloud in a sarcastic tone to herself.

"No, I didn't drown.", Inuyasha called from inside the bathroom.

A sweat drop rolled down Kagome's head, as she turned red, "_He-He heard_ _me!"_ she asked herself, completely embarrassed.

"Thanks for making me sure of that!", Kagome shouted at the door, "And for crying out loud, Inuyasha are you ready yet?" All she got in reply was laughter from Inuyasha.

"Grr…", grred Kagome, stomping down the hallway to her room. Once she got there, she sat at her desk and thought of what to do next. She glanced at her schoolbag. Mabye she could actually get at least _some _schoolwork done this time. Sighing, she unzipped her bag and got out her math book. Then, laying it out in front of her, she got some paper and a pencil.

"Allright!", Kagome stated aloud, "here we go!". She paused for a moment, looking down at the math symbols in her book. She didn't understand a thing.

"Oh screw it!", she sighed, shoving everything back into her backpack. But upon that thought, Kagome's eyes shifted to left drawer of her dresser. That was where she kept Mycia's 'present'.

The condoms.

Kagome gulped. Dammit, why was she so horny right now?

Kagome gulped, and walked over to the dresser and opened the drawer. There they were. Shakily she pulled the box out and examined it. Yep, they were the real things, nothing fake about them…

"What are those?", Inuyasha asked.

Kagome jumped about four feet in the air, a let out a tiny shriek, how did he get in the room so quietly?

When she came back down the condoms fell from her hands and landed on the floor. Before Kagome could react, Inuyasha had bent down and snatched the tiny box up.

"Con-dombs?", he asked reading the label and then sniffing the box, "Hey Kagome, what are these, con-dombs for? Are they edible?"

A sweat drop rolled down Kagome's head as she snatched the box from Inuyasha, blushing ferociously.

"No they're not edible! Well--they sorta are…I mean, NO! I mean, sometimes…UURAGH!", Kagome stuttered as she opened the left drawer through the box in and slammed it shut.

After that Kagome let out a sigh of relief. But when she looked at Inuyasha,she gasped again.

Inuyasha was wet, with the towelwraped around his waist.His body glistened from the light in Kagome's room. Water dripped from his silver hair, and noticeable abs. His arms were gently bulged with lean muscle, his chest moved slowly up and down, shimmering ever once in a while when it hit the light. And his eyes. Inuyasha's eyes seemed so golden tonight. So intense. So, lustful.

"Inu-Inuyasha…", breathed Kagome, fire buring in her stomach, her face boiling up, "You-your all wet. Get d-dried up. Your getting m-my carpet soaked." Inuyasha's golden eyes flashed playfully as he smirked and answered huskily, "Well, unless you'd like to see "me", you had better turn around."

Kagome opened her mouth, but no sound came out of it. "_Why is he testing me like this, dammit!" _

Kagome thought to herself, as she hesitantly turned herself around. Inuyasha chuckled lightly, as Kagome heard him unwrap the towel. After a few minutes of carefully listening to Inuyasha dry off with the towel, there was an abrupt silence. Kagome didn't make a noise, or turn around. She just stood there, waiting for Inuyasha to say something.

Kagome did not expect the next thing that happened. She heard Inuyasha footsteps coming up to her from behind. And as soon as the footsteps were right behind Kagome they stopped. Kagome felt Inuyasha hot but gentle breath on the back of her neck.

"Inu-Inuyasha?…", Kagome barley whispered.

"Yeah Kagome,", Inuyasha replied, his voice was lustful and seductive.

"Wh-what are you…", Kagome was cut off, because Inuyasha had taken another small step forward, and his chest was now touching Kagome's back.

But there was something else that was touching her.

It took Kagome a moment, but when she reolised what it was, she turned bright red and gasped.

Inuyasha wasn't wearing the towel. Kagome began to tremble.

"Kagome, don't be afraid.", Inuyasha whispered smoothly in her ear, putting his hands on her shoulders as if to stop her from trembling, "If you're not interested in anything yet, then I won't push it, just let me get my clothes…"

"No!", Kagome stated shakily, "no, I-I mean…Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, turning around quickly, surprising Inuyasha. Kagome looked straight into Inuyasha's eyes.

"You still wanna know what the condoms are for?" Inuyasha nodded gently, "Then get on the bed."

**Muhahahahaha! XD lol. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I thought I did an 'ok' job lol. And yeah, I'll say it again people, IF YOU WANT A LEMON BETWEEN INUYASHA AND KAGOME YOU HAVE TO TELL ME! Lol. OK! Because I won't make one unless you all want one! Alllrighty then. PLEASE REVIEW! I would like to get at least five please! Thanx, hugs&kisses! **


	15. Chapter 15 LEMON

**Hey everyone! XD Lol, I'm soooo sorry that it took me so long to update! It's just that my computer wouldn't let me upload any documents for like 3 days! o.O Lol. I don't know why it wouldn't, but that doesn't matter now, because I have updated! Muhahahaha! XD Lol. And now, thanks to all of the reviewers who asked for it, this chapter is just one big lemon for Inuyasha and Kagome! Enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...dammit...but I DO own Mycia and this story, HAHA! XD**

**Chapter 15: Nothin But Lemon**

Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha, who was lying on Kagome's bed. He was as he was before, naked. Inuyasha's back was leaned up against the back-bord of Kagome's bed, his eyes gleamed lustfully at Kagome.

Kagome's face was bright pink as she fumbled with her iPod to find a good song to play, all the while catching some good glances at Inuyasha's "member".

After another minute of searching, Kagome smiled slyly when she had finally found the perfect one. She turned the volume up on it's highest level, and placed it down on her desk as "Lick", by Joi began to play.

Inuyasha's ears perked. And just being in the presence of Kagome while this song was playing was giving him an erection.

Kagome smiled again as she got out a condom and slowly walked over to the bed. She made sure that her hips moved with the beat of the song, not wanting Inuyasha to lose his excitement. But Inuyasha was even close to losing his excitement, if anything, it grew every other second.

"You like this song Inuyasha?", Kagome whispered sexily, sitting on the bed, next to his feet.

"Hell yeah…", Inuyasha whispered as a small smirk appeared on his lips.

"I thought you would…", Kagome replied quietly, as her right hand dragged lightly down Inuyasha's knee, moving down closer to his inner thigh. Inuyasha's skin shivered and he let out a deep moan once Kagome's fingers finally came into contact with his dick.

"Kagome.", Inuyasha whispered, sweat beginning to show on his forehead, blood rushed to his groin. Kagome didn't say anything, she let her hands to the talking. Inuyasha let out deep growls when Kagome took a firm hold on Inuyasha's manhood. She worked her had back and forth, over and over again.

She continued with this for a while, and then abruptly stopped.

Inuyasha looked up at her with schocked eyes and let out what sounded like a whimper. Kagome giggled, as she stood up and slowly began to take of her top. Inuyasha gulped once he was finally able to see the perfectly rounded lumps of flesh which were Kagome's breasts. Kagome then, ever so slowly, lowered her pants just the slightest bit with her hands, and then with just two quick thrusts of her hips, they were down on the floor.

Inuyasha didn't move, he _couldn't _move. Kagome had the most gorgeous figure, and best looking breasts he could have ever hoped to see in his entire life.

Being deep in thought, Inuyasha hadn't noticed that Kagome had taken off her panties, and was now on top of him.

"Ka-Kagome.", Inuyasha whispered, looking straight into her oak eyes, and putting his hands on her creamy hips.

"Yeah?", she replied quietly. But instead of answering, Inuyasha kissed her lips deeply.

And while Kagome allowed his hot tongue to explore her mouth, she decided to go back to what she had started earlier. She grasped him growing manhood and worked her hand up and down. Inuyasha growled. Kagome quickly released her hand, afraid that she had hurt "Inuyasha".

"No!", Inuyasha rasped, "D-Don't stop…" And he kissed her again.

And while Kagome worked her magic, Inuyasha cupped his hands around her breasts. Kagome gasped at this new pleasure at which she had never felt before. Inuyasha smirked as he kissed her left breast and kept massaging the right one.

Kagome's hand felt as though it would fall off at any time. So before she stopped, she gave Inuyasha's manhood one last firm sqeeze before ceasing. Inuyasha was disappointed, but his groin was beginning to hurt from all of the pressure, and besides, he had his own buisiness to concentrate on.

Inuyasha continued to suck and lick Kagome's breasts. He was enjoying the sounds that she kept making. Inuyasha finally broke away from Kagome's breasts and kissed her again.

Kagome ran her hands through Inuyasha's silver hair lovingly. Once the kiss was broken, Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, and wiggled her body down towards his dick.

Kagome's eyes grew very big once she looked at it. Inuyasha grinned proudly down at her.

Kagome smirked up at him, before enclosing her mouth on Inuyasha's manhood. Inuyasha gasped, and dug his claws into Kagome's bed sheets, ripping them easily.

Kagome sucked and licked Inuyasha's still growing manhood. Her tongue played with it's tip and all the way around it. Inuyasha groaned with lust, he was going to cum.

And just like, that he did. Kagome licked her lips and smiled up at Inuyasha, for her job well done. Inuyasha smirked back, his chest heaving. Kagome sat up for a second, and said to Inuyasha, "Sorry, we still haven't used the condoms, you still wanna though right?"

"How could I not wanna?", Inuyasha replied also sitting up. Kagome's eyes gleamed, and she kissed him deeply.

And she was about to get up to go get them, but Inuyasha took her arm,

"But first,", he started, "Lemme give you a little something."

Kagome nodded ok. And so this time, Kagome was the one on her back, as she starred up at Inuyasha, who was kneeling down by her feet. Inuyasha spread Kagome's legs and looked longly at her womanhood. And then with no hesitation, Inuyasha brought his head down, and with great expertice, licked Kagome's clit.

Kagome squealed and mimicking Inuyasha, dug her nails into the bed. Inuyasha pushed his hot tongue as far as it would allow, causing Kagome to let out moans that excited him beyond his mind. He sucked and kissed Kagome's clit, and once Kagome cummed, he caught all of the jucies in his mouth, and licked the extra's off of Kagome's pusy. Once finally satisfied, Inuyasha reached his head up to Kagome's and kissed her again.

"Y-you ready n-now?", Kagome breathed quietly, hopefully. Inuyasha closed his eyes and nodded. Kagome wiggled out from underneath Inuyasha and grabbed the condom from her dresser, she tore open the little sheet and placed the piece of rubber in her hand. Kagome motioned for Inuyasha to lay his back again.

(I don't know the details on how to put a condom on a guy lol, so just live with this!) Kagome put the condom on Inuyasha.

And after doing so laid down on top of him and kissed his neck. Inuyasha smirked and then maneuvered himself so that he was on top of Kagome. Kagome moved her hand's down Inuyasha chest and abs, just loving the feeling of him. The rubber around Inuyasha's manhood was growing uncomfortably tight, but Inuyasha wasn't ready to realese himself just yet.

He grabbed Kagome's hands and pinned them above her head. After doing so he kissed her lips and neck. His body was hovering above hers and she couldn't take the wait any longer.

"Inu-Inuyasha please…", Kagome begged kissing his lips and looking desperately into his golden eyes. Inuyasha chuckled lightly and returned the gaze., "You sure you're ready?", he half teased, and half asked seriously.

"Yes, yes…please…", Kagome whispered again.

"Do you love me?", Inuyashawhispered in Kagome's ear, and then kissing it.

"Inu-Inuyasha I love you, pl-please just-just...", Kagome stuttered, kissing him once again.

"I love you too Kagome.", Inuyasha smirked, placing the tip of his erection to the entrance of Kagome's womanhood. And with no warning, Inuyasha thrust himself deep into Kagome's body.

Kagome gasped and screamed. Shetried to pull away from Inuyasha, there was no pleasure, only a deathly pain.

Inuyasha hugged Kagome to him, not letting her go. He whispered in her ear, promising that the pain would go away soon.

Kagome shuddered and trembled, and tears rolled down her face as she sobbed a few times.

Inuyasha felt horrible for hurting Kagome like this, but he new that soon it would all be worth it.

Ever so slowly, Inuyasha worked his hips back and forth. Kagome winced every time he that would come back into her.

But soon enough, the pain began to disappear, andhad been replaced with bliss.

Pure bliss.

Kagome had never felt anything like it before. She moaned with pleasure as Inuyasha's hips worked faster and harder.

"Inuyasha!", Kagome cried out, digging her fingers into his back. Inuyasha grunted as he heaved his dick as far as he possiblely could into her pussy, before bringing it back out again. They went on like this, grunting, moaning and screaming out each others names…for quite a while.

Kagome had finally cum, and Inuyasha follwed after a few more thrusts. Inuyasha collapsed beside Kagome. The both of them were breathing heavly. Sweat covered they're bodies. Kagome kissed Inuyasha's lips one more time, before falling asleep.

"_Heh_, _So that's what a condom isfor!"_ , Inuyasha thought to himself and smirked. He kissed Kagome's forhead, and bit into her lower neck. And before Inuyasha himself fell asleep, he whispered into Kagome's ear,

"Goodnight Kagome my mate, my love."

**I hope that everyone liked the lemon! I worked really hard on it, so PLEASE REVIEW! I'd really like to know how I did on it, I think I did a better job then the first one anyway lol.And just to let you all know, that now that Mir/San and Inu/Kag have been take'in care of, the rest of this fan fic will be NON-STOP KOGA/MYCIA ACTION! Lol. YAAAY! XD Lol. Ok that's all for now, again PLEASE REVIEW! And I'll try to update soon, and if I don't then just know that it's all my computers fault! Lol. Allllrighty then, Hugs&kisses! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi people! Lol, I'm soooooo sorry that it took so long to update! It's just that I've been really busy with other things and blah blah blah lol. Anyways, please enjoy the chapter! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...dammit...**

**Chapter 16: A Terrible Mistake**

>>>>>(End of Inu/Kag and Mir/San moments, now on to non-stop Ko/Myc!)

Nothing huge happened when Kagome and Inuyasha came back the next day. Of course Sango and Mycia squealed and giggled just like before, and Miroku and Inuyasha tried to talk very little about it out of slight embarrassment of the girls reactions.

But all-in-all, as the gang continued to travel together for the next few weeks, still looking for the jewel shards and Naraku, everyone was happy.

Especially Mycia. Because she felt that now that Miroku and Sango, and Inuyasha and Kagome were all "couples", she wouldn't feel guilty about courting with Koga! Everything was working out perfectly, and as soon as Koga came to see her again, she would tell him the great news.

"Kagome!", Shippo interrupted Mycia's thoughts, "I'm tired, can we please take a break?", begged the little kit-sune, his head drooping now and then from being so sleepy. He had been walking besides Kirara, but now Kagome had picked him up in her arms and answered, "Don't worry Shippo, we'll stop soon, but for now I'll carry you."

"Th-thanks Kag…", Shippo had fallen asleep before he could finish his sentence. Mycia smiled at that sight.

"Kagome you'd make a great mom, you know that?", Mycia stated. Kagome giggled and replied, "I just love kids!" Just then Kirara mewed up at them from the ground.

"Aww do u wanna ride too Kirara?", cooed Mycia stooping down and scooping up the tiny little fluff ball.

"Meiow!", Kirara purred in reply. Kagome and Mycia laughed as they walked. The gang kept up the walking for another half hour, until Sango spoke up, "Hey, how does everyone feel about stopping to take a break?" Kagome let out a small sigh and answered, "That sounds good right about now." Mycia nodded with agreement.

"A little break would be nice.", smiled Miroku also nodding. Then the whole group turned to Inuyasha. He just growled lightly and huffed, "Fine. You humans are so weak." The rest of the group smiled with relief.

>>>

Inuyasha dozed off on a patch of soft grass while Kagome was trying to work on some algebra. Miroku and Sango were sitting on a blanket that Mycia had provided, and were chatting amongst themselves like the couple that they were. Shippo and Kirara had awoken and were now frolicking out in the field, playing hide and seek, and some tag.

Mycia, was bored.

So, she decided to take one of her ever-so-famous walks. Mycia walked past Shippo and Kirara, who had now sort'a fallen asleep in the soft grass just like Inuyasha had. Mycia giggled at the two adorable little demons cuddled up together.

Myciakept on walking until she could just barley seethe campsite.

"Mabye I should go back…", Mycia whispered aloud, but stopped when she looked in front of herself and found that there was a section of the field, where the grass grew all the way up to her waist. **(imagine it like it was in Jurrasic Park II…minus the dinosaurs lol)**

"Wow!", Mycia giggled as she ran over and entered the grassy wall. As sheskipped along,farther and farther into the grass wall, she began to get a strange feeling.

It was, something like she was being watched. Mycia checked her surroundings…nothing was there.

But, she just couldn't shake this feeling away.

"Ok…I'm going back.", Mycia said quietly to herself. So she turned, but instead of walking, she ran.

"Dammit!", Mycia cursed to herself, "Why the hell did I walk so far!" It was a good question, because Mycia couldn't even see the campsite after almost two minutes of running.

Her chest burned and her legs ached, but she was too scared to stop running. And what was worse, is that she was almost positive that she could hear someone or something following her. Mycia picked up her pace until she was now sprinting with all of her strength towards what she hoped was camp.

But camp was no where in sight. Not even after ten minutes of non-stop sprinting. Sweat trickled down her neck as the darkness was looming over her, as the sun began to set.

_"Shit!"_, Mycia thought to herself. Her legs felt like jelly, and her lungs were litterally heaving in her chest.

And if Mycia didn't stop sprinting soon, she was sure that she would colasps.

So slowly, Mycia slowed her sprint to a run, and her run to a jog, and her jog to a very very slow walk.

She put her hands on her knees and spat on the ground. She gasped for air, but it hurt to breath. But when Mycia heard the grass parting behind, her eyes widened and she spun around. Both sudden terror and shock hit her when she saw what had been following her. But it was all soon replaced, with relief…and anger.

"Koga!", Mycia breathed extremely exhausted.

"Hey.", Koga said coolly, "You can run pretty damn fast, and for a long time too! Heh, I'm impressed Mycia." Mycia smiled at the complement, but it quickly faded and Mycia exploded,

"What the hell were you thinking Koga!",

Koga was so shocked, and scared, about the sudden outburst that he took a step back, "Why didn't you say anything to me! Do you know how scared I was, and now not to mention how fricken tired! Why the hell were you just following me like that!"

That used the last of Mycia's energy, her knees dropped and she just sat down in the long grass panting.

"I-uhh…", Koga started quietly, and then blushed, "I'm, I'm sorry Mycia. It's just that I liked the way you ran, and I just wanted to see how far you could go…and I know it was stupid! I'm really am sorry Mycia."

Mycia just looked up at the wolf demon. His crystal blue eyes had a "I'm really really really REALLY sorry" look to them. Mycia sighed,

"I SHOULD still be mad at you…but I just can't be." Mycia then laughed gently, but remained on the ground. Koga walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Thanks.", he said putting his strong arms around her. Mycia smiled gently and closed her eyes. But they snapped right back open and Mycia gasped, "Oh my God Koga!"

"What! What is it!", Koga growled springing to his feet in a battle stance. Mycia laughed and also stood up, her legs a little shaky.

"No no, nothings wrong!", Mycia laughed and she hugged Koga around his neck, "Koga we can court again!" Koga stopped for a moment, but soon a smirk spread across his face, and he laughed out loud hugging Mycia back.

"Now are you sure that your ready this time?", Koga asked looking into Mycia's eyes as if searching for the answer. Mycia giggled and nodded,

"Yes! Miroku and Sango are a couple, and now Inuyasha and Kagome are a couple! I won't feel guilty about this anymore, Koga we can finally become mates!" Koga grinned again…but it faded slightly when he heard the part about Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Wait, what do you mean when you say that they're all "couples", Koga questioned, as he raised an eyebrow.

"You know!", Mycia giggled, "They all "did it!" Miroku and Sango will no-doubt get married soon enough, and Inuyasha and Kagome are mates!"

Koga's eyes widened slightly, and he let out a small growl.

" "_Inuyasha and Kagome are mates!" "_, Koga thought to himself, as he felt his face grow hot. Why was he getting so pissed off about this? He didn't love Kagome like that anymore…he loved Mycia, right?

"Koga?", Mycia questioned, "Are you ok? Your turning all red!"

"Oh!", Koga breathed, "Y-Yeah I'm fine." And with that Koga smirked at Mycia, "You ready to court right now?"

Mycia smiled slyly and replied, "Of course." So Mycia rolled up her sleeve, uncovering her shoulder. Koga rolled his tongue over his fangs, just before biting down onto Mycia's shoulder. Mycia winced liked before, but soon the pain was gone, and was replaced by a light blue crescent moon.

Mycia squealed with joy and flung herself into Koga's arms. And then, looking into his eyes, she kissed his lips deeply. Koga kissed Mycia back lustfully, the only problem with it was that he couldn't get the picture of Kagome out of his head...

After breaking away from the kiss, Mycia hugged Koga again, leaning her head against his chest.

"I love you Koga." Mycia whispered happily, gently shutting her eyes.

"I love you too Kagome…" Koga whispered back.

Mycia's eyes opened quickly and her heart almost skipped a beat, "Wh-What did you call me?"

And she pulled out of Koga's grasp.

"I called you by your name!", Koga answered slightly startled, "Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Koga, I'm not Kagome. I-I'm Mycia!", Mycia's voice cracked, and tears filled her eyes.

"Mycia?…Oh my God!", Koga became suddenly aware of what he had just done, "Mycia, I-uh, it's dark and you two just look so much alike and I…"

"K-Koga! You knew it was me!", Mycia was now crying, sobbing, tears rolled down her cheeks as she screamed at Koga, "You just WISHED it was Kagome! You really ARE still in love with Kagome! You've just been using me because I LOOK like her! You don't love me at all, you love Kagome! In fact, I'll b-bet that you never loved ME in the first place, at all! All of this time, this WHOLE TIME…it was always Kagome!"

Koga stood there, unable to speak. But Mycia didn't wait for him to answer, she just turned, and began to sprint faster then ever before towards camp, she didn't care how damn tired she was.Her tears were falling behind her.

"Wh-what have I done?…", Koga whispered quietly to himself, baring his fangs and being almost positive that he would cry as well.

**O.O oOoOo lol. Well, here is where the official drama starts lol. Anyways, sorry if this chapter was too short, I've just been really tired lately. Lol. Oh, and can I get at least 5 reviews please, please, please! Lol. Ok I'll try my best to update soon, PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLES! XD Lol, Ttyl. Hugs&kisses! XD **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! XD lol thank you so much for all of the reviews, I'm glad that you were all very disappointed in Koga lmao. It made me feel really good that you all care so much about my story :D THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS! XD Lol. Ok so anyways, I hope that you all like this chapter! ENJOY! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...dammit...**

**Chapter 17: N-Naraku! **

Mycia kept sprinting, no matter how much her legs and lungs begged her to stop. The tears continued to flow freely down her face as she gasped for breath.

"_H-How could he!", _Mycia cried to herself desperately. After a few more very long and tiresome minutes, Mycia finally saw the fire of the campsite. Overwhelmed with relief, Mycia picked up her pace slightly as she flew past the still snoozing Shippo and Kirara.

>>

"Stupid, evil, math…", grumbled Kagome shoving her books back into her bag, but something in the distance caught her eye. She looked up to see Mycia coming at her in full speed, with tears dripping down her face.

"Mycia!", Kagome cried jumping up and going to her cousin. Inuyasha was awoken by Kagome's sudden movement and because he had caught the scent of Mycia's tears. And upon seeing Mycia, Inuyasha also sprang to his feet.

Being completely exhausted both mentally and physically, Mycia slumped to the ground and sobbed.

"Mycia! What happened!", Kagome asked worriedly embracing her cousin. But Mycia only continued to cry. Inuyasha walked over quietly and crouched down beside Mycia, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Her marked shoulder to be exact.

Just then Inuyasha sniffed the air.

He growled deeply.

"What did he do to you?", Inuyasha growled threateningly. Mycia stopped crying abruptly and looked at Inuyasha. Kagome also looked up at Inuyasha, but then turned her head to Mycia's shoulder. Reaching her hand up, Kagome pulled up Mycia's sleeve up to reveal the light blue crescent moon. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Mycia…did Koga…_force_ this on you!", gasped Kagome pulling the sleeve back down.

Mycia shook her head, "N-No, I wanted him to…and so did he…I thought. But it was after I told him that you two were mates…then he started acting weird, mad, …jealous." Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, "And then,", Mycia continued, "I-I told him that I loved him…and he said… "I love you too Kagome"…." Inuyasha growled deeply again.

"Kagome he never stopped loving you…he only used me because I look like you, and new that he could never have you.", Mycia said miserably.

Inuyasha stood up cracking his knuckles and began to pace. Kagome hugged Mycia again and thought to herself, " _No, how could this happen! This is so much like what Inuyasha and Kikyo went through, along with me…" _

"Kagome.", Inuyasha barked. Kagome jumped a little and answered, "What?"

"I'm gonna go find that basterd Koga. You should let Mycia get some sleep, I'm sure she's had enough drama for one day." Kagome nodded, and helped Mycia to stand up. Inuyasha leapt away into the night to search, for Koga.

>>>>>>>>>

**(We see a dully lit castle, where a dark purple/black miasma hangs heavily in the air. Dead, mutilated bodies are everywhere.)**

Kagura walked silently into a very damp dark room, "Kanna! Where is Naraku?"

The albino demon child looked unemotionally at her elder sister, "He is, in the back room.", Kanna replied quietly.

"Thanks…", muttered Kagura as she turned quickly and left the room. She walked down the hallway and took a left towards the back of the building.

"Why the hell does that damn Naraku need me now,", huffed the wind demoness quietly. But before she could talk to herself some more, a deep, somehow strangely attractive, and terrifying voice spoke out to her from the room ahead.

"Now now Kagura, is that any way to talk about your master, your creator?", Naraku said in his husky voice. Kagura stopped dead in her tracks. Then shakily turned kept moving and entered the dark room. Naraku sat in the center of the room wearing his usual purplish black outfit. He looked rather calm, but at the same time…deadly.

"M-My apologies my lord.", Kagura said wearily bowing a few times.

"Just don't make it a habit to think bad thoughts about me Kagura.", Naraku warned. Kagura nodded and bowed once more.

"So what is it that you needed me for Naraku,", asked Kagura "politely". Naraku smirked.

"Bring me the wench Kagome, who travels with Inuyasha." Kagura just blinked.

"May I ask what your plan to do with her,", Kagura questioned quietly.

"No.", Naraku snapped, "Now go and bring her back alive to me Kagura, before I loose my patients." Kagura nodded and quickly left then room.

>>>>>>>>>

"How is Mycia, Kagome? Is she asleep?", Sango asked, worried for her friend.

"Yeah, as soon as her head touched the pillow.", Kagome sighed. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were all gathered around a campfire, talking quietly. Inuyasha still hadn't returned.

"I just can't believe that this happened.", Miroku spoke quietly, "How could Koga do this to her?" Everyone sighed.

"Kagome, what do you think Inuyasha is going to do when he finds Koga?", Shippo looked across the fire at Kagome, along with everyone else.

Kagome sighed, "I'm-not sure Shippo. I just know that it won't be pretty." Everyone nodded.

All of a sudden, a heavy breeze ruffed everyone's hair and clothes. Dust flew from the ground and into the air.

"Where the hell did this wind come from!", cried Sango, shielding her eyes with one arm and holding Kirara close to her in the other.

"I-I dunno!", Kagome had to yell back also shielding her eyes because of the now heavy wind. And just as abruptly as the wind began…it stopped.

"That was too strange.", Miroku said, his voice concerned.

"Yeah it was.,", Answered Kagome, "I'm gonna go check on Mycia, and make sure that wind didn't wake her up." Miroku, Sango and Shippo nodded. It took only a minute before they all heard Kagome scream, "SHE'S GONE!" The three sprang up and sprinted to where Kagome was. And of course, she was right, Mycia was gone.

>>>>>>>>>

Mycia was awoke with a small whimper, "Wh-where am I?" She opened her eyes and looked around the place she was in. It was dark and cold. There were four torches lit, one in every corner of the room. Mycia sat up, startled.

"What is this place!", she cried aloud. Then all of a sudden, a deadly chuckle crawled into her ears.

"Long time no see Kagome..", Naraku whispered quietly.

"Ka-Kagome?", Mycia repeated, but then out of frustration snapped, "Hey! My name is NOT Kagome! I'm Mycia! Mycia! No one else, got it!" Naraku looked down at Mycia on the floor, and suddenly, quicker then lightening was face to face with her.

Mycia stumbled back, startled. Naraku studied Mycia's face for a moment, and then chuckled, "Heh, you do resemble Kagome though, don't you…Mycia. Well I don't want to be rude, so I'll introduce myself. My name is Naraku."

"N-Naraku!", gasped Mycia. She felt her whole body grow cold. Naraku smirked and cupped Mycia's chin in his hand, "My my, you certainly do have a pretty face Mycia, and your body's not too bad either." And as he said that, he put his clawed hand on her inner thigh and rubbed gently.

Mycia shivered with disgust and shoved Naraku's hands away, "Don't touch me you freak!", she cried out, and backed away from him. Naraku just laughed, "Even though Kagura screwed up by bringing you here instead of Kagome, I can still make this all work."

"What do you mean!", questioned Mycia, her voice quivering.

"Heh, you'll see soon enough pretty lady. So just get comfortable here in this room, because you wont be leaving it." Mycia gasped, as Naraku laughed his evil laugh, turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

**Allllrighty then! XD Lol. Sorry that this chapter was a little short, but it's late and I'm tired lol. Oh and I'm really sorry everybody, but I'm going away for a week for spring break! XD lol So yes yes, I won't be able to update for a whole week! O.o Lol. But don't worry, I promise that the next chapter will be super long and super good to make up for all of the lost time! XD lmao. Ok PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you so much, I'll talk to you all in a week! Hugs&kisses! XD **


	18. Chapter 18

**Yaaay I'm back from my sring break vaction XD lol. It was really fun, but I'm just glad to be home XD lol. Anyways, I hope that you all love the chapter, and I hope that it'll make up for the lost time XD lol. Ok, so please read, review, and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...dammit...**

**Chapter 18: Only A Matter Of Time**

>>>>>>>

Inuyasha's fist collided with Koga's face, forcing Koga to fall backwards, his head striking the ground firmly. He grunted in pain and held the back of his head.

"What the hell were you thinking you basterd?", Inuyasha spat at him dangerously, cracking his knuckles and preparing to strike Koga again. Koga looked up at Inuyasha, his eyes were filled with sorrow. Inuyasha paid no attention to the pain in Koga's eyes and continued,

"Do you know how much trauma you've just put on Mycia's shoulders now! And not to mention, how DARE you say that you're still in love with Kagome, after you marked another woman! Koga, right now, you are the lowest piece of shit that I have ever known." Koga hung his head,

"I-I'm sorry…", he whispered hoarsely. Inuyasha snorted, "Yeah I bet your sorry now, but don't tell me that your sorry! Tell Mycia…if she'll even look at you, let alone listen."

Koga looked up at Inuyasha, his crystal blue eyes were red and puffy…as if he had been crying! Inuyasha's eyes widened. Koga stood up shakily and spat a little blood on the ground from Inuyasha's punch.

"Inuyasha, your right.", Koga stated quietly, "If I'm ever going to get Mycia back…I need to talk to her. And trust me, I know that…what I said, wasn't acceptable whatsoever. And…she wasn't the only one to cry about what I said either."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open. Koga had actually admitted to Inuyasha that…he had cried! (O.O lol)

Koga walked slowly past Inuyasha towards the direction of the campsite. Inuyasha spun around, "Koga!", he barked, Koga turned around slowly in reply

"Don't you dare think that I'll ever forget what you've done to Mycia. And, if you EVER say that you love Kagome anymore then a friend ever again…I'll kill you."

Koga closed his eyes and nodded. He understood.

Inuyasha "feh'd" and leaped in front of Koga, passing him by, and going to camp. Koga sighed quietly, and began to run, following Inuyasha.

>>>>>>>

Mycia pounded her fists on the heavy oak door.

"Let me out of here you basterd!", she shrieked at the top of her lungs. But when she got no answer she kicked the door as hard as she could, with no luck in breaking it whatsoever.

"Dammit…",she sighed. She felt like she was going to cry…again. Not only did her one true love totally betray her in one of the worst ways, but now she was in this freaky place with some weird demon who was most likely going to "do" VERY bad things to her.

Mycia paced the room up and down, up and down, trying desperately to think of something to do.

But then all of a sudden, out of no where Naraku's voice came from the walls, "Heh heh heh, why don't you have a seat, Mycia?"

Mycia jumped a foot in the air, and replied out of both fear and anger, "No! "Grrr" you fag, God-dammit let me go!"

Naraku laughed, "Oh, but I insist, here let me get something a little more comfortable for you."

And with that the room began to shake. Mycia struggled to stay standing up as the room continued to shake violently. Then abruptly, the shaking stopped.

Mycia looked in the center of the room to see that a king-sized bed had appeared from no-where. But wait…there was something on the bed.

Mycia took a few steps forward to see what it was.

She screamed.

There, on the bed was the skeleton of a human. The left hand of the skeleton was chained to the left corner of the bed, the right hand on the right side, left foot left side, right foot right side.

Mycia also gasped/screamed when she looked at the hip bone of the skeleton. It was split down the middle.

Mycia began to tremble, not only had this person, most likely a girl, been chained down, but they had been raped so hard and violently that they're hip bone snapped into two.

"Looks comfortable doesn't it?", Naraku's voice chimed from the walls, "Why don't you go lay down, and I'll join you in just a few moments."

Mycia shook her head and backed away from the bed, and leaned as far as she could up against the wall.

Naraku laughed,

"It'll only be a matter of time Mycia, before I join you in that room.", and then Naraku's voice faded. Leaving Mycia alone once more, to cry.

>>>>>>>

Inuyasha and Koga entered the campsite. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were all standing anxiously around talking frantically. Kirara was the first to see Inuyasha and Koga.

"Mieow!", she meowed getting the others attention.

"Inuyasha!", Kagome exclaimed running to him, "She's gone! We don't know where she is!"

"What? Who!", Inuyasha replied.

"Mycia.", Sango explained.

"What!", both Inuyasha and Koga shouted at the same time. Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo hadn't noticed Koga until now.

They all glared at him. Koga sunk back slightly.

"He's come to talk with Mycia.", Inuyasha said quietly, but then to get back to the subject barked, "When did she disappear!"

"About 20 minutes ago. We've been waiting for you to get back.", Miroku replied.

"There was a strange wind, that came out of no where, and Kagome went to check on Mycia who was asleep, and she was gone."

"A strange wind?…", Inuyasha started but then dragged off as he sniffed the air.

He growled deeply. Koga also took in the air and added a growl.

"Naraku.", Inuyasha whispered.

"What!", Kagome cried, "Naraku took my cousin!"

"Shit, it seems so…", cursed Inuyasha, and then looking to the north added, "The scent is coming from up north. We'd better hurry and follow it before the wind totally blows it all away."

Everyone nodded. So, Kirara transformed and let Sango, Miroku, and Shippo get on her back, and Kagome climbed aboard Inuyasha.

"Listen Koga….", Inuyasha was about to speak to Koga, but he was no where to be seen, "Where the hell did Koga go!", cried Inuyasha.

"He left as soon as he caught Naraku's scent.", explained Shippo, "I thought that you had noticed, he left REALLY fast."

>>>>>>>

Mycia heard a rumbling noise coming from the bed. She turned her head to see what was happening, even though she really didn't want to see the skeleton again. But when she looked at the top of the bed, the skeleton was gone. It had vanished into thin air.

Mycia sighed with small relief. At least she didn't have to look at that disgusting site anymore…

Just then, the door to the room flew open. Mycia gasped and stood up shakily.

Naraku stood in the doorway, and when he saw the terrified look on Mycia's face, he smirked, "So, Mycia…tell me. What is your relation to the wench Kagome?"

Furry was building up inside Mycia, "It's none of your damn business! And don't call Kagome a wench, you stupid ass-wipe!"

The smirk faded from Naraku's face and he scowled. And as he had done before, in the blink of an eye Naraku had moved to come face-to-face with Mycia. She gasped and stumbled backwards.

"I'll ask you again, what is your relation to the wench Kagome!"

Mycia glared at him,

"And I'll tell YOU again. It's none of your business, YOU STUPID ASS-WIPE!"

Just then Mycia felt the right side of her face sting, and she was knocked to the floor. A very red handprint was left across Mycia's face. Tears filled her eyes, it hurt so badly.

"This is the last time I'll ask you. What, is your relation to the wench Kagome?", Naraku was hovering over Mycia, who was now struggling to stand up.

"How can you treat me like this!", she shouted at him, out of furry and pain, she stood up to face Naraku, "You don't even know me! Just because I look like Kagome doesn't mean you need to treat me…OR her like this! Your horrible! You're a piece of shit! You're the lowest thing on earth!" She gasped for air, and clenched her fists.

Naraku just starred blankly at her…before lashing out to strike the other side of her face, with much greater force that it sent her across the room and up against the wall. And instead of falling straight to the ground, Mycia hovered above the ground, her back up against the wall.

Mycia groaned from the pain and tried to reach up to rub her sore head. But her arms wouldn't move. They were pinned by her sides, and her legs were stuck straight.

Naraku cackled and moved slowly towards her, "What would be the big deal if you just told me how your related to that wench Kagome? It would mean a lot less pain for you…for now."

Mycia breathed deeply, and looked Naraku dead straight in the eye before answering, "I just wanna make sure that you don't get what you want." Naraku frowned lightly and answered, "Fine then, I guess I'm in for a little more fun than expected."

As Naraku said this he cupped Mycia's chin in his hand and smirked at her furious/terrified face. His face leaned forward, but before he could kiss her Mycia stuttered, "W-Wait."

Naraku ceased his movements in order to listen, "J-Just tell me this, were you planning on d-doing this all t-to Kagome?"

Naraku smirked as he answered quietly, "In the beginning, yes. But you've got more attitude, I think I'll have much more fun with you." Mycia gasped slightly as Naraku assumed his forward motion.

>>>>>>

"Mycia I'm coming! Just hang on a little longer!", Koga shouted against the wind. His heart was pounding like a drum in his chest, and his fangs were bared. His muscular legs pumped harder and faster then they had ever gone before, as he followed the disgusting scent of Naraku, to get back his love, Mycia.

**Muhahaha sorry I just had to cut it off there lol. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and I really hope that you will all REVIEW PLEASE! Lol. I would like AT LEAST FIVEPLEASE! Thank you lol. Ok I'll try to update soon, and then you will all see, what the fate of Mycia, will be. Lmao that rymed! XD Lol, ttyl Hugs&kisses! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you soooo much to all my reviewers! XD You make me feel so good about this fanfic! XD Lol Thank you! I hope everyone likes this chapter! Enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...dammit...but I DO own Mycia, and the plot! HA HA! **

**Chapter 19: Going Through Hell**

>>>>>>>

It was like hell when Naraku's lips touched Mycia's. They were cold, clammy, and made her want to puke. This was nothing like Koga's warm, and kind kiss…

Mycia felt tears swell up in her eyes as Naraku reached up to stroke her golden brown hair with his left hand, as he placed his right hand on her hip. Mycia began to tremble as Naraku moved his hand upward towards her breasts.

Feeling her tremble, Naraku laughed gently and broke his kiss, "Why are you so afraid? How can you not be getting excited? Heh heh heh…"

"Because!", snapped Mycia, her voice quivering violently, "I don't want this! I don't love you, in fact, I HATE you! You can't just treat an innocent girl like this…and plus, I'm already marked!"

Naraku's eyes widened. He sniffed the air and looked at Mycia's shoulder. He reached he hand up and tore the sleeve's shoulder off, revealing her bra strap and the light blue crescent moon. Naraku scowled, and sniffed the mark. This time…he smirked, "Koga eh? Koga is the one you've fallen in love with, and apparently he's fallen for you and has marked you…this will make everything loads more interesting."

"Wh-What do you mean? I'm marked by another demon, you-your not aloud to do anything to me!"

Naraku smirked once again and answered, "I don't play by anyone or anything's rules Mycia, and since Koga is one of my mortal enemies, it'll be ever-so-fun to really piss him off by, "messing around" with you." Mycia flinched when Naraku said the words "messing around with you". She was terrified.

Naraku noticed this and chuckled. Then, he lifted his arm and gave it a little flicking motion, and like a magnet, Mycia was flung from the wall to the bed in the center of the room. She landed on it with a soft "oof" and sat up quickly, never taking her eyes off of Naraku.

Bad choice. If she had looked down at the bed, she would have seen the chains, snaking their way to her ankles and wrists. She gasped when a chain wrapped tightly around both of her wrists and ankles.

"N-No!", she cried out as the chains tightened, forcing her to spread her arms and legs out…just as the skeleton had been chained down.

"Hahaha, oh yes.", Naraku said quietly, walking over to her.

"_Ko-Koga, please help me…", _Mycia begged in her mind, as Naraku climbed on the bed, and loomed above her.

>>>>>>>>>

"Inuyasha, are we getting close!", Kagome shouted above the wind blowing past them.

"We've still got a ways to go, we just need to pray that Koga got there in time for whatever Naraku is planning to do to Mycia.", Inuyasha replied in an almost growl. Kagome bit her lower lip, and did in fact pray for Mycia's safety…

>>>

Koga leaped high on the peak of a mountain of rock. There was Naraku's castle, just beyond the hill. Just then, his ears perked, he heard something in the wind. Koga tilted his head sideways and strained to hear it.

It took Koga a moment to realize what it was, but once he figured it out, his eyes widened. He took off at full speed towards the castle. Koga had heard Mycia shrieks of pain over the wind.

>>>>>>>

Mycia whimpered, and sobbed a few times. Her arms were bruised and bleeding in a few places. Her legs had two claw-like deep scratches on each of them, which were oozing blood. Her beautiful face was tearstained, and terrified. Her clothes, had been torn off of her, so now she was only left in her bra and panties.

Naraku hadn't raped her…not completely anyway. He had just tortured her, cut her body, made her bleed a lot, and for a long time.

Mycia opened her hazel eyes and just starred up at the ceiling, her vision was blurred from the major loss of blood.

"K-Koga…", she whispered, tears filling her eyes, "Koga…was supposed to be my first…to be my mate…" But then she remembered what he had said, "_I love you too Kagome…" _And only more tears filled her eyes.

Naraku saw her watery eyes and laughed, "So are you ready to become a real woman now Mycia?" Mycia snapped her head up to look at Naraku, her eyes widened and her chin trembled. She shook her head no and whimpered. Naraku only laughed again.

He was naked, and had already earlier forced Mycia to give him oral sex various times, threatening to slit her throat if she tried to bite off his dick. She had almost vomited every time he came in her mouth.

Mycia felt extremely dizzy and she knew that she was going to pass out. Naraku saw the cloudiness in her eyes and barked, "Don't you dare pass out bitch! I want you to be awake while I'm having my fun!"

Mycia whimpered as Naraku quickly got to work, fondling her breasts through her silk bra. Naraku leaned forward and forced his tongue into her mouth and explored it roughly. Mycia was just itching to bite the basterd's tongue off, but was so weak that she couldn't think clearly. So with fresh tears flowing down her face, she forced her own tongue to follow Naraku's movements.

Naraku's hands moved from Mycia's breasts down her body, grazing her with his claws, down to her hips, where he was about to tear hear panties off of her.

"_N-No…", _Mycia whimpered in her head.

"MYCIA!"

Mycia's eyes shot open, and Naraku sat up, startled. Just then Koga came crashing through the dark oak door, his fangs were bared and his claws were ready to attack. And his eyes, so filled with furry that they glowed red slightly.

But when he saw Mycia in her cut-up, bruised, and bleeding state, being chained like she was to the bed…with Naraku _on top _of her, he growled,

"Get…the HELL off of her, Naraku." Naraku just looked at Koga, his eyes still wide with the shock. But after quickly overcoming it, Naraku smirked evilly and asked quietly, "Do you think your fast enough to save her now? You still about 20 feet away from us…and that could give me just enough time, to take this bitch."

"Don't you dare.", Koga growled so low and so deep, and his face was so terrifying that Naraku froze with pure fear for a moment.

Koga's eyes flashed red, his fangs seemed to be enlarged and were bared fiercely, you could see a couple veins on his temples from the strain of his anger, and he cracked his knuckles so hard that the room echoed with the snaps.

Mycia gently lifted her head, and gasped gently when she saw how incredibly fearsome Koga looked…because of her? Because he wanted to protect her!

"K-Koga…", Mycia called, smiling gently, but she was so weak that her "call" barely came out as a whisper…but both Naraku and Koga heard it.

Upon hearing Mycia's voice, Koga's eyes softened slightly and he looked at her, she looked so hurt, so scared…

"Shut up bitch!", cursed Naraku and he slapped her hard across the face, making her let out a final cry of pain before head dropped back to the bed, and her eyes closed….

"DON'T TOUCH HER NARAKU!", Koga was back into his completely furious faze and went tearing across the room at Naraku. Naraku didn't even have time to react, because Koga had reached him within a half a second, and sliced his arms off.

Naraku cried out in pain, and then looked furiously at Koga, "How dare you--!" Naraku was cut off, because Koga and turned swiftly around, and cut off his head. But Naraku wasn't dead yet. His body continued to move and came after Koga, sprouting new arms of different demons. Koga growled, and then looked down at Mycia who was still on the bed…she had suffered so much.

Koga's eyes flashed red again and he tore through Naraku's body, tearing off and apart everything. Blood covered Koga, but he didn't care, he wanted, and needed to kill Naraku. It took Koga very little time to destroy whatever sprouted from Naraku's body, because finally, there was nothing left…but Naraku's head, which was laying on the floor.

It coughed up blood and rasped, "Damn you Koga…damn you to hell…." Koga looked down at the dismembered head and said quietly, "Naraku, shut up and die." And with that word said, Koga lifted his foot, and sent it down upon Naraku's head. There was a sickening squash sound, and blood absolutely covered the entire floor. But who could care about that?

Naraku was finally dead.

Koga's eyes returned to they're crystal blue color, his fangs returned to normal, and his face relaxed. But then he quickly looked at Mycia still chained to the bed and leapt over the pools of blood and flesh over to her.

He broke each of the chains easily, took them off of Mycia's wrists and ankles, and held her gently in his arms, paying no attention that she was only wearing a bra and underwear.

"Mycia, I'm so sorry.", Koga whispered, "Sorry for everything, for this disgusting thing with Naraku, for what I said about Kagome…it wasn't true…I love you Mycia, only you…please, please forgive me." Koga waited for her to answer, but she didn't. Koga gently lifted up her face to look at it.

"Mycia!", he cried, giving her a very gentle shake. She didn't stir.

"Oh my God, no! Mycia!", Koga was becoming slightly frantic, "Mycia please wake up!"

He checked her pulse. Nothing…nothing…yes! There was a heart beat, but it was very slow, and very faint. Koga sighed gently that she was still alive…barely. So he quickly scooped her up bridle style and sprinted from the room to get help.

>>>>>

Koga sat with his elbows on his knees, and his hands in his face.

"_Please God, please let her live…"_

Koga, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku AND Kirara, all sat outside the doctor's hut in Kaede's village. They were all tence, and they were all scared. Kagome and Sango were inside the hut helping Keade and the village doctor with Mycia.

For a long couple of hours no one talked, no one moved, they all just sat, waiting for any news.

Koga new that if anything happened to Mycia….then his life would be over…

Just then the doctor walked out of the hut, everyone looked up at his face. It was blank, and almost unemotional, then he sighed, shook his head, and walked down the dusty road to his own hut. The next ones to exit the hut were Sango and Kagome. Sango's eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying…her arms were around Kagome comfortingly. Kagome was sobbing, her hands covered her face.

Koga stood up quickly, "_Please no!"_ , he thought desperately looking at Sango's face which was really quite serious, and then looking at Kagome…sobbing. Inuyasha and the others stood up too, concerned and very tense.

"W-Well?", Koga asked quietly but urgently. Sango looked up at him gently, and answered in a quivery voice, "Sh-She's…"

**At least five reviews please! And I'll try to update as soon as possible, so that you can find out about Mycia! O.O Lol PLEASE REVIEW! Ttyl, Hugs&kisses! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Omg hi everyone! XD I am SOOOOOO sorry for not updating for so long! I've just had other stuff to do...and well, I don't need to bore you all with the details lmao! XD I just need to make some shout out's to:**

**icy. inuyasha, unseenbeauty1708, Redunicorn2, SesshomaruNumber1Lover, Viktor Krum's LazyLlama 101, Linny Sindou, Queen of Crisis, Blood Scarlet Dark, supergirl6, sylvia, Steve225, Black-Blooded-Wolf-Demon, kohaheartsmonica, and last but certainly not least, Hells half breed angels heaven.**

**I'm sorry if I spelled anyone's name wrong lol! Anyways,THANK YOU SO MUCH ALL OF YOU! XD I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!Lol! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...dammit...**

**Chapter 20: My Life Isn't Worth Living...**

"Sh-She's…", began Sango, "g-going to be ok!"

The stress and tension was suddenly lifted from the air around everyone. Kagome finally took her hands from her face, and she was crying, but for joy.

"Koga", Kagome whispered quietly, her face beaming, "Y-You got to her just in time. You saved her life. Th-Thank you." And then, Kagome sobbed happily again, and ran over to Inuyasha and buried her face in his kimono. Sango smiled at Koga, before going over to Miroku and hugging him quietly. Shippo and Kirara, were now doing a little jig, celebrating the great news.

Just then, Kaede exited the hut, and said contently, "Mycia is now ready for visitors, if anyone is interested." And faster than light, Koga sped into the hut.

>>>

Mycia was on a soft bed, wearing a white dress-like thing. Her wounds had been cleaned and bandaged up. Her golden brown hair was down freely, out of the ponytail. Mycia's hazel eyes were open gently and were staring up at the wood panel ceiling.

"Mycia?", Koga said quietly, taking a step forward. Mycia turned her head gently towards Koga, and once she saw him, she smiled.

"Hey, Koga.", she whispered. Koga smiled warmly back, and walked quietly over to her side and knelt down beside her.

"So, a-are you feeling ok?", Koga asked her. Mycia nodded slowly, and replied, "Yes, thanks to you."

Koga blushed gently and smiled. But his smile faded, and he shook his head from side to side.

"No.", he said. Mycia gave him a puzzled look, and then Koga continued, "It was my fault that you got into that situation in the first place. I'm, so sorry Mycia." And he looked away. Mycia stayed quiet for a while, trying to think of what to say back.

"Well, just remember Koga,", sighed Mycia, "that you saved me, you saved my life, and well…something else. So, I don't want you to stress out too much over this. Alright?" Upon that word, Mycia lifted her right hand and rested it on Koga's hand. Koga looked at Mycia. His eyes were shimmering, he was about to cry.

Mycia's eyes widened, and she tried to sit up. But with a cringe of pain from one of her wounds, Mycia was forced to stay laying down. She was about to speak, when Koga started again,

"But Mycia, that's not the only thing that I'm sorry about. I also need, want to apologize, for calling you…Kagome. Mycia, I-I swear I didn't mean that I loved her. I love you. Please, please forgive me." And Koga hung his head, as his voice cracked slightly.

Mycia felt tears swelling up in her eyes, as she looked at Koga. He looked so miserable, and sorry. But, she just couldn't help, to still feel betrayed by him.

"Koga, I-I know that your sorry…but..", Mycia dragged off. Koga's eyes widened, and he looked up at Mycia with terrified eyes, "I-I still feel the pain from what you said Koga, and I'm sorry, but those words you said, hurt me ten times more, then anything Naraku did to me." Mycia's eyes fixed onto Koga's, threatening to cry at any moment.

"M-Mycia, please. M-My life isn't worth living without you.", Koga said barely above a whisper, a single tear running down his cheek. Mycia pinched her eyes shut and gulped, she would not let herself cry.

"Koga, p-p-please, d-don't cry." Mycia pleaded, her voice quivering dangerously, "I-I love you. And I want to be with you, but…I just don't know if I can trust you again!"

Mycia couldn't hold it in, she cried. But how could she help it? The one man she loved, had said that he loved another woman, and even though he had apologized with all of his heart to her, she just couldn't bring herself to let go of all of that pain, and betrayal.

"No, Mycia, please! I swear! I swear with my life, I will never hurt you like this again, ever! Please, Mycia, _please._", Koga begged, taking her hands into his own, his heart ached so badly that his whole upper body felt numb, and a few more tears had fought their ways down his cheeks.

Mycia wanted nothing more then to just hug Koga right now. She just wanted to hug, kiss, and forgive him. She wanted to forgive him, and she wanted to _trust _him. But, for some reason, half of her brain told her, "_No! He'll just stab you in the back again! Do NOT forgive this lying bastard!" _

Normally, Mycia would have automatically sided with the side that told her to, "_Love him! Embrace him! FORGIVE him! Accidents happen! He loves you, he loves YOU!" _But, ever since she had been rescued from Naraku's clutches, something inside of her seemed to change, she didn't seem much like herself…

"Mycia?", Koga's deep voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, um..", Mycia began quietly, looking up at Koga with watery eyes, "Koga…"

"Yes!", Koga replied eagerly.

"I'm, gonna have to think about, whether I'll forgive you, or not…ok? I'm sorry, but can you please, er-leave the hut for a little while?" Koga's face, hope, and heart dropped at that moment. Koga was just so shocked, that he didn't reply, he just stood up quietly, and exited the hut, where he would wait, for Mycia's decision.

**I know I know I know! I'm sorry that it's short! Lol! But anyways, I will update as soon as I have time ok! I PROMISE! LOL! PLEASE REVIEW! AND ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU TO EVERYONE I SHOUTED OUT TO, YOU ALL ROCK! XD Lol! Hugs&kisses! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone XD I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...dammit...**

**Chapter 21: A True Love's Dream**

Mycia laid down silently. She was completely shocked at herself. Not only that, but she was furious, confused, and miserable. Why had she don't that? HOW could she have done that? And to Koga! He was her one true love, and just then, by even saying that she had to actually _think _about taking him back or not, must have torn his heart into two.

"_But he deserves it. He broke your heart.", _a tiny shrewish voice whispered inside Mycia's head. But then another, more sweeter and kinder voice answered back, "_He loves her. Koga loves her. It was a mistake, he deserves her love." _

"_No!", _shrieked the first voice, "_Never, never allow him to rip your heart in half again!" _

"What are these voices?", Mycia whispered to herself, "Oh shit I'm going crazy!" And with that word Mycia immediately put a cold compress on her forehead and laid down to try to fall asleep. It worked. Within a few minutes Mycia had fallen into a peaceful sleep.

MYCIA'S DREAM

"Kooooga! Hey Koga!", Mycia called into the wind. She was back in her tight blue jeans and light blue blouse that cupped her perfect curves, "Koga are you there!" Mycia stood on a beach, the water was crystal clear and a beautiful shimmering blue, the sand was white and soft underneath Mycia's bare feet.

Mycia was looking for Koga. They had been walking along the beach together but Koga had suddenly vanished. Mycia was getting worried, "Ko-!", Mycia was cut off. A pair of muscular arms had been wrapped around her waist, "Guess who." A deep, sexy voice whispered into her ear.

Mycia's skin shivered with excitement and she giggled, "Hmmm, is it my sexy wolf boy Koga, perhaps?"

Koga chuckled and whirled Mycia around to face him, "Ding, ding, ding, you are correct my beautiful love. And now, I shall tell you what you've won, but first, close your eyes."

Mycia smiled and a light pink blush appeared on her cheeks. She closed her eyes. And as soon as she did, she felt a pair of warm lips touch delicately to hers.

Mycia opened her eyes slowly and she smiled. Koga's crystal blue eyes were also open, his loving gaze practically melted her heart.

"You're the only one I think about when I'm awake, and the only one I dream about at night, you are my one and only true love, Mycia.", Koga soothed looking straight into Mycia's hazel eyes. Mycia felt tears swelling into them.

"I love you.", she said quietly, her voice quivering, as she bent her elbows so that her arms were against her chest and she lent her body against Koga's chest.

Once again Koga wrapped his strong arms around her body and held her close to him.

"I love you too."

Mycia looked up into Koga's smiling face and kissed him, and he returned that loving kiss as the sun began to set over the horizon, leaving the sky a beautiful orange purple color behind them.

END OF MYCIA'S DREAM

Her eyes blinked open quickly. It had gotten dark. Mycia leaned up quickly, trying to ignore the terrible pains of her wounds.

"K-Koga!", she tried to call out, but her voice was hoarse. So, she tried to stand up, and with some difficulty, she managed.

"_At least those freaky God-damn voices stopped, what the hell were those voices anyway! Creepy." _, Mycia thought to herself as she half walked, half limped to the door of the hut. Mycia poked her head out the door cautiously. A little ways away from the hut she saw a campfire with Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, Sango and Miroku surrounding it. Koga wasn't there. Mycia's heart dropped. But suddenly she heard the voices of Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango, because they were shouting. This is what she heard:

"How can he still be alive!", Inuyasha roared furiously.

"Inuyasha calm down! We don't know how Naraku survived, but it's obvious that we aren't too happy about it either!", the usually calm, but now also upset Miroku shouted back.

"Both of you stop shouting now,", Sango's voice shrieked, "We're ALL angry about this but shouting will not help!"

"Yes, we know it wont help Sango, but how the hell else are we supposed to get all of the stupid anger out! Huh, huh, how!"

"Inuyasha don't you dare talk to me like that!", Sango shouted in a dangerous tone.

"Sango, Inuyasha, knock it off!", Miroku roared at the top of his lungs.

"Miroku, your shouting too so why don't you-"

"SIT BOY!", Kagome's voice was finally heard, as Inuyasha plowed into the ground.

"That's it! Enough!", Kagome growled dangerously, "If anyone of you shouts again, you will be in deep shit now SHUT UP!"

Finally, everyone's voices quieted so that they were unable to be heard.

Mycia pulled her head back into the hut. Tears rolled down her cheeks. He was still alive. Naraku was still alive.

"No. He can't be. How!", she whispered to herself desperately, "Koga killed him, he killed him!"

Mycia gulped once, and walked/limped out of the hut towards the campfire. Shippo saw her first and gasped, "Mycia!" Everyone else turned quickly. Kagome stood up and walked over to her, "Mycia! You shouldn't be walking around! You need more rest, what are you doing out here!"

"Is it true?", Mycia asked clutching to Kagome's arms, her face worried, "is he still alive!" Everyone's faces turned grim.

"Mycia.", Kagome said quietly, pulling her cousin into an embrace, " Miroku still has the Wind Tunnel, it's true. Naraku is still alive."

"Heh, damn.", Mycia sighed quietly, "I was hoping that I was just hearing things…even though hearing Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango yelling at each other in anger and frustration that they're worst enemy who has caused them all so much pain, was supposed to be killed, is still alive, that should always be clear."

Kagome looked at the others faces with a worried expression.

"Um..", Mycia said quietly.

"What is it?", Kagome answered Mycia, still hugging her.

"Wh-Where is Koga?", Mycia asked, and then she started to cry.

>>>>

(In the cellar of an ancient temple, the air is cold and filled with a thick poisonous vapor)

Naraku hacked up mouthfuls of blood onto the floor, "Damn that basterd Koga, and his stupid bitch Mycia to hell." 

Kagura sat solemnly, brewing a potion to help Naraku, "_Shit! Naraku you stupid basterd! You weren't supposed to live! Damn you, damn you!" _

"I'll get my revenge.", coughed Naraku, "First, I'll have my ways with that stupid wench Mycia, and then, I will slaughter that worthless wolf demon Koga."

Naraku hacked up mouthfuls of blood onto the floor, "Damn that basterd Koga, and his stupid bitch Mycia to hell." Kagura sat solemnly, brewing a potion to help Naraku, ""I'll get my revenge.", coughed Naraku, "First, I'll have my ways with that stupid wench Mycia, and then, I will slaughter that worthless wolf demon Koga." 

And so, as tiny bits and pieces of Naraku slowly reconnected to his head, Naraku continued to make his plans for his 'sweet' revenge…

>>>>

**oOoOoOoOo lol Well, I hope everyone liked this chapter XD PLEASE REVIEW! XD lol I'll try to update soon, because I just got a TON of ideas for more chapters yaaaaaaaaaaay XD lol So anways, talk to you all later, Hugs&kisses to all of my loving fans XD lmao **

**P.S,**

**A special shout out to my boyfriend kohaheartsmonica lol, Luv'yamy sexy wolf boy XD lmao **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi everybody! XD I'm glad that everyone likes my story, all of your reviews are soooo nice! Thank you all so much to every single person who has reviewed to my fanfic! XD Please enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...dammit...**

**Chapter 22: The Beginning Of Revenge...**

"Mycia I'm sorry…", Kagome began quietly, still hugging her sobbing cousin,

"Koga had to leave, one of his pack members came for him. The wolves are sick and they needed his help. He had to go, he didn't want to…but had to."

"I-I understand..", Mycia sighed, tears quietly falling down her cheeks, " B-But he'll come back soon, r-right?"

"Yes.", Kagome soothed, "Koga said that he would come back as soon as he could. Oh, and he said to make sure that you got plenty of rest, so you should still be in bed missy!" Kagome giggled gently, trying hard to lighten the mood. Mycia smiled quietly, and looked up at the others.

They all had sad, 'feeling sorry for you' expressions on they're faces.

"I'm sorry everyone.", Mycia apologized, "I'm such a hassle, and I must look terrible right now." Mycia chuckled gently.

"You have nothing to apologize for Mycia…", Sango blurted out, as she walked over and knelt beside Mycia and Kagome, "so don't think that you need to. You've been through so much hell, don't even consider being the sorry one."

Sango then hugged Mycia. (Kagome had finally let go)

"And Mycia,", Miroku added, everyone looked at Miroku questioningly, "You still look beautiful, so don't worry about that either!" A sweat drop rolled down everyone's heads. But then Mycia laughed, "Thanks Miroku." Everyone else joined in with a laugh too. (And yes, Sango knew that Miroku only meant to make Mycia feel better, so she didn't clobber him.)

>>>>>>>>

"Heh, heh, heh…", Naraku cackled, as the last chunk of his flesh attached to his body, "finally, now that my body has once again been restored, I shall take my revenge on that worthless Koga and his wench Mycia. And it will be oh-so-sweet."

Kagura looked on in silent disgust of Naraku, and she was going to stay quiet, but her curiosity got the better of her, "My Lord..", she began.

"What Kagura!", Naraku sighed impatiently, not even bothering to look at her. Kagura shook off the rude reply and continued, "what exactly is your plan, of the revenge?"

Naraku was quiet for a few minutes, and Kagura thought to herself, "_Did he forget what his own plans were! Or did he even know what he was going to do at all! The stupid basterd of a fool!" _

Suddenly Kagura felt an intense pain in her chest that caused her to fall to the floor.

"AhhhHHH!", she shrieked as the pain increased strongly, she put her hand to her chest and tried to gasp for air. There was a whistling noise running through her ears and her vision clouded, but all of a sudden she heard Naraku's voice, "Kagura, I warned you, never think of me in such a manner ever again. Or else I WILL kill you."

And almost immediately the pain disappeared, and Kagura was slouching on the stone floor panting for air.

She glared up at Naraku, " M-My apologies, my Lord, it-it will, never happen a-again…"

Naraku smirked pitifully down at Kagura, "We'll see Kagura, and if you must know, the reason I was silent for that time was because I was wondering if I could trust you or not if I DID tell you."

"M-My Lord Naraku, I give you my word, you can trust me.", Kagura gasped, bowing low to the ground.

"Heh, fine..", Naraku smirked, "I might as well fill you in, after all I'll need your assistance."

Kagura nodded quietly and listened as Naraku explained his evil plans of revenge…"I should tell you Kagura, that the plan has actually already taken action."

"How my Lord?", asked Kagura.

"I've sent my own special disease through the all of woods in the east, and surely by now it has found and infected what it was made to do, Koga's wolf pack. So naturally, he'll have to come and help tend to them. Heh, well that's where you come in Kagura…."

>>>>>>>>>

**Ahhhhh please don't kill me lmao, I know that this was way to short of a chapter and it took way to long to update and I apologize. But as I've said before, I still have a ton of ideas for more chapters, so hopefully I wont be lazy and actually write them and update them soon XD lmao But hey, lemme just say that the next chapter I update will be extra long and good to make up for myself being lazy and not writing sooner mmmk! XD lmao PLEASE REVIEW! Ttyl everybody, love you all my faithful reviewers, I'll update that next chpater as soon as I can! Hugs&kisses! XD Lol **


	23. Chapter 23

**Well I worked hard on this chapter everyone, so I hope you like it! XD lmao Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...dammit...**

**Chapter 23: Cruetly Has A New Name...Naraku...**

Run. Faster. Those words spun through Koga's head. His feet barely seemed to touch the ground as he flew through the air towards his woods, where is sick pack awaited him.

"Mycia, don't worry, I won't stay long.", Koga said to himself quietly, zooming past, and in and out of trees in his way.

No sooner had those words left his lips, then he was at his campsite. Koga stopped dead in his tracks, and as the dust slowly settled back into the ground around Koga, his eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

All of the wolves, were laying helplessly on soft patches of grass. Their chests were heaving up and down, their tongues hung lifelessly from their foaming mouths, their eyes looked glassy and miserable. Occasional whimpers could be heard from the wolves.

"My God…", Koga whispered quietly, he jogged over to one of the wolves. Upon seeing Koga the wolf's tail began to wave back and forth and it's ears flattened on it's head. It whimpered happily and tried to stand up, only to yelp in pain and collapse back to the ground.

Koga put his hand gently on the wolf's head, "Rest my friend." The wolf seemed to calm down abit, and rested it's head on the grass.

Koga sighed, "What's happened to them all?…"

"Koga!"

Koga looked up quietly to see Ginta running as fast as he could over to Koga, "Koga thank goodness you've come! The wolves! I-we don't know what's happened to them!"

"Where's Hakkuku?", Koga asked, standing up to greet Ginta.

"He left a while back to find some sort of treatment for the wolves." Koga nodded, and answered, "Alright good."

"So Koga, w-what do you thinks wrong with them?", Ginta asked anxiously, looking at the wolves.

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like this before…Ginta, go after Hakkuku, help him find anything that may help the pack. Go!", Koga barked at Ginta.

"Right away!..", Ginta called from behind his shoulder as he ran to catch up with Hakkaku.

Koga sat on a large boulder and overlooked his helpless wolves. And just as Koga was about to get up to examine the wolves at a closer view, the woods became silent. The wind didn't blow, the birds and other little creatures all seemed to shut up at that exact moment. It was so quiet, that the silence hurt Koga's ears. His heart pounded, what was going on!

Just then, ever so slowly, one of the wolves stupid up shakily. Then another, then another. Soon, all of the wolves were one their feet, their heads sunk low to the ground.

"What are you all doing!", Koga said sternly, "Lay back down and rest!" But none of the wolves seemed to listen or even pay attention to Koga.

Koga sniffed the air.

Something was wrong.

Just then, all of the wolves lifted their heads slowly up. Koga's eyes widened.

They're eyes were bloodshot and foam dripped from their mouths and fangs. They snarled ferociously as their jaws snapped open and closed, like a steel trap, just itching to let they're teeth tear Koga's flesh.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you!", Koga roared, as one wolf finally charged and leaped to lock his trap into Koga's throat. But before the crazed wolf was able to do this, Koga dogged it, swung his fist and knocked the wolf down. But then, the rest of the pack came at Koga, all with the same goal, to tear him apart, to kill him.

One by one and sometimes three by three Koga had to protect himself against the on-coming attacks, just barely was he able to dodge all of the snaps thrown at him.

Finally, Koga let his heel come down strongly upon the last attackers head, all of the wolves had been knocked unconscious by Koga.

"Wh-What was th-that!…", Koga panted deeply. They had all put up an incredible fight, he was actually tired. Koga was about to sit down on the same boulder as before, but just then a blade of wind came and struck the earth by his feat.

"Damn. I missed.", Kagura said unenthusiastically, from her giant floating feather up above Koga.

"Kagura!", snarled Koga, "Was it you who possessed my wolves and made them attack me!"

"No, no, that was Naraku and his planted disease.", laughed Kagura as she looked down pitifully and Koga.

"Planted disease!", Koga shouted and bared his fangs, "Naraku made my wolves deadly sick and then forced them to attack me! What exactly is that basterd planning! And how the hell did he survive my attack! I want answers Kagura!"

"Heh heh, sorry, but my lips are sealed Koga.", Kagura cooed mockingly.

"Grrr DAMN YOU!", Koga roared as he used his powerful legs to jump high into the air, so that he was face to face with Kagura, "DIE WITCH!" Koga growled as Koga flicked his claws and prepared to tear Kagura's head off. But, before he could, one of Naraku's poisonous insects sprung out from behind Kagura and stung Koga's outstretched arm.

"Ahh!", Koga cried out in shock, and he ripped the bug from his arm. But immediately, Koga felt light headed. Every part of his body became numb, he couldn't move, and the last thing his saw before the world went black, was Kagura's smug grin, as he plummeted towards the ground below.

>>>>>>

A week had passed, and Mycia was back on her feet, with only a few small scars left that were also healing quickly. Mycia walked quietly over to the bone-eater's well. She out her hand on the rail, and was about to jump in, when all of a sudden someone called out to her.

"Mycia!"

Mycia pushed her golden brown hair out of her face and turned around, she smiled, "Hey Inuyasha, what's up?"

"Just where do you think your going!", Inuyasha questioned, ignoring Mycia's question. Mycia laughed and patted Inuyasha's shoulder, "Inuyasha, I'm just going back home for a couple of hours, it's no big deal! Silly!" Inuyasha looked at her suspiciously, "How do I know it'll only be for a couple hours!" Mycia laughed again, "Send Kagome after me if I take too long ok!"

"No way!", argued Inuyasha with a 'successful' grin on his face, "I know your plan! You plan on going back, taking too long, so then I have to send Kagome back to get you! Then, you'll both just stay there for who knows how long!"

Mycia gave Inuyasha a shocked look, "Inuyasha, how, did you know!"

"Whaaat!", Inuyasha cried. Mycia started laughing harder then before, "Inuyasha I'm just kidding! Fine, _you _come get me if I'm too long then! Ok?"

"Feh, whatever...fine!", was his answer. Mycia giggled and turned around again.

"Mycia, wait."

"What is it?", she asked looking over her shoulder at Inuyasha.

"Why didn't you even tell Kagome that you were going back to your own time?"

Mycia was quiet for a moment, but then she answered, "I-I don't even really know myself to tell'ya the truth! Heh, well I'll see you in a little while Inuyasha! Bye!" Then before Inuyasha could reply, Mycia hopped into the well and in a flash of light she was gone.

"I know why Mycia.", Inuyasha said quietly and with a thoughtful look, "You just want to be alone, I can understand that.." Then Inuyasha turned and walked back to the village.

Once he got there, he found Kagome frantically searching for Mycia.

"Inuyasha! Do you know where Mycia went? Oh my God I can't find her anywhere! Mycia!"

"Kagome!", Inuyasha chuckled quietly as he grabbed her arm to stop her from running around, "She's fine, she just went back to your time for a few hours."

Kagome sighed with relief, but then she snapped her head up, "Why didn't she tell me! I was worried sick!"

"She just needs some time to herself Kagome, I mean, after all she's been through. And Koga still hasn't come back yet…"

"Your right.", Kagome said, hugging Inuyasha and burying her face in his chest, "I just wish Koga had come back to see her by now, and I know that he would too. Inuyasha, do you think…that something might have, happened to Koga?"

Inuyasha put his arms around Kagome for comfort, "Koga can take care of himself Kagome. I'm sure that…he's alright..."

>>>>>>>>

"Heh heh heh, welcome to my castle Koga…", Naraku chuckled cruelly.

"Naraku you basterd! What the hell do you want with me!", Koga snarled, showing his fangs and pulling against the chain and bone holding him against the wall. Koga had been knocked paralyzed and unconscious from the bug sting, and while he couldn't fight back, he had been chained to the wall of a room in Naraku's castle, **(Imagine how Kagome was tied up in the second movie in Kaguya's castle) **with chain and bone's made from many powerful demons.

Even though Koga was able to move again, he could not break the chains and bones.

Naraku looked up at Koga pitifully and laughed scornfully, "Look at you Koga, you look ridiculous. And now that you're just hanging around, I'll go get your little mate, and bring her here for the fun too."

"What!", growled Koga, "Naraku don't you dare go near her! I swear I WILL kill you if you even touch her!" Koga pulled at the chain and bones again with all of his strength, but also again, it was useless.

"Hah Hah Hah, Oh, I won't just touch her, I'll make her scream. I'll take her, I'll make her feel pain, make her bleed Koga, and I'll make _you_ watch while I do it.", Naraku cackled, his red beady eyes lit up gleefully as he talked about his evil disgusting plan.

"YOU SICK BASTERD! DON'T YOU DARE GO NEAR MYCIA! YOUR DISGUSTING! YOUR LOWER THAN DIRT YOU BASTERD HALF BREED!"

Naraku's eyes narrowed at being called a 'half breed'. But then Koga continued, "Naraku! Kill me if you want to, torcher me all you want to! I don't care, but don't you dare hurt Mycia!"

Koga's blood was boiling, oh how badly he wanted to rip Naraku's face off and just kill him!

Naraku was silent for a moment and just glared up at Koga, then finally he said, "Get comfortable Koga. Because your going to stay there in that spot, for as long as Mycia lives and screams,while I have my way with her. And yes Koga, you _will _watch as I do it."

Then Naraku turned and began to walk out of the dark room…"NARAKU! DON'T YOU DARE, NARAKU!…." But the door slammed shut, cutting Koga off.

Koga was breathing heavily, he wanted to cry in furry, but would never do that in the presence of Naraku.

Desperately, Koga struggled to break the chain and bones holding him, he had to save Mycia, he had to! But no matter how hard Koga tried, he could not break the things holding him.

"Mycia, please be somewhere where he can't get to you! Please!…", Koga growled, still using all his strength to get out….

>>>>>

Mycia stretched out on the couch. She yawned and looked at the time.

"6:23 pm…Ahh I guess I should be heading back, before Inuyasha has to come get me!", Mycia giggled to herself. She walked outside after saying a quick goodbye to Gramps, Sota, Buyo, and her aunt Higurashi.

"I hope Koga is there when I get back!", Mycia smiled to herself hopefully, as she skipped towards the hut holding the bone eaters well.

"Well, there's only one way to find out!", Mycia laughed happily, as she stepped on the railing of the well, and hopped in.

**PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLES! Lol XD Well I hope this chapter was long enough for most of you! Lol And yes yes don't worry, I'll be sure to update more chatpers soon ok! Lol XD Well, again, hope everyone liked this chapter! Please Review! Ttyl Hugs&kisses everyone! XD **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi everybody! I am SO SORRY for not updating in so long! But I was on vacation in Poland for three weeks! I tried to update the day we were leaving really quickly, but fanfic . net was acting up again and wouldn't let me! So basically now that I'm back I'll be updating way sooner XD lol Well, I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...dammit...**

**Chapter 24: Safe? **

In a flash of purplish light Mycia had passed through the well. She looked up at the clear but darkening sky and smiled.

"It's been such a nice day.", She said quietly, as she climbed up and out of the well. Once standing on the soft grass, Mycia looked around. She didn't see any of her friends.

"They must be at the village…", Mycia thought aloud and started walking casually to Keade's village. Birds chirped steadily in the trees around Mycia, and the pretty wild flowers around her seemed to grow in numbers as she continued to walk. It was such a wonderful afternoon, maybe it was a sign that Koga was here!

"Maybe, he's waiting for me at the village!", Mycia whispered excitedly, so she picked up her pace gently. While walking, Mycia began humming a song in her head and couldn't stop thinking of Koga. She felt so happy!

The first thing she was going to do when she saw him, was kiss him. Then, she'd hug him, kiss him again, apologize, and kiss him again.

Mycia giggled. She couldn't wait to see him! She broke out into a jog. Mycia could see the smoke from fireplaces from the huts. She was almost there, almost with her love...she was so content, she was going to see him so soon! She--

"Hey! Mycia!"

"Huh!", Mycia gasped as she heard her name called out. She looked around, puzzled, but once she saw who had called her name she smiled,

"Shippo!"

Mycia laughed outstretched her arms in a hug position as the little fox demon lunged at her. Mycia caught Shippo, stopped jogging and twirled around while hugging him.

"It seems like you've been gone for ages!", Shippo squealed as he looked up at Mycia with his enormously adorable emerald eyes.

"I know, I know!", giggled Mycia, "I'm sorry Shippo, but I'm back now, right!"

"Yeah!", cried Shippo, "Come on Mycia! Let's go back to Keade's hut! Dinner's probably ready! I'm starved!"

"Mmk!", nodded Mycia, still smiling. So, still carrying Shippo, Mycia began walking to the village again.

"Mycia, can I talk to you for a sec?…", Kagome whispered to Mycia after dinner was over.

"Uh, yeah sure!", Mycia said with a slightly shocked look on her face. So, Kagome and Mycia stood up from their dinner spots and walked away from the rest of the group.

"Mk, So wa'cha need?", Mycia asked, sitting down on a big rock.

"Well…", Kagome started a little awkwardly, "Mycia are you O.K!"

Mycia laughed quietly, "Kagome, Of course I'm ok! Why wouldn't I be!"

"Mycia, when you saw that Koga wasn't here, you looked crushed. Please, will you just tell me what's on your mind?", Kagome cried out. Mycia looked up at Kagome, her eyes shimmered slightly, Kagome felt a little bad for bringing it up, but she just had to.

"Well,", Mycia started quietly, "I admit, I was a little upset…ok really upset, in fact enormusly upset!..and I still am. But, Kagome I'll get to see Koga soon enough, right? He should be back any day now, right? I was just hopping so much that he's be here when I got back…."

"-I know Mycia, I want him to come back for you too.", Kagome soothed, sitting next to Mycia.

"Thanks Kagome, you've always been there for me, even when my parents died…", Mycia almost whispered, and upon bringing up the thought of her dead parents Mycia's eyes watered.

Kagome put her arm comfortingly around Mycia's shoulders.

"Kagome?…",

"Yeah?"

"Koga is...safe, right?"

Kagome took in a sharp breath.

"I mean,", continued Mycia, "You'd tell me if anything happened to him, right?"

"Mycia of course I would!", Kagome exclaimed, "But...ok I won't lie to you Mycia, Koga hasn't been back in almost over a week. I'm starting to worry about him. I mean, don't get me wrong I know for a fact that Koga can protect himself, but…I just don't know. I'm sorry I'm like that Mycia…"

"No. No it's ok, I need to hear this. I want to know any information on Koga, or where he might be, thanks Kagome."

Koga hung limply on his spot on the wall. For hours, he tried non-stop to break the chains and bone holding him, with no good results. He was exhausted, and was now trying to recuperate.

"_Mycia. I'm sorry, I'm trying to get away, I'm trying to get to you…", _Koga thought to himself, starring hard at the ground. Not only was Koga tired from trying to escape his holds, but he was also weak from hunger and thirst.

Suddenly Koga heard chuckling. He looked up to see Naraku appear from the wall opposite from him. Koga growled deeply.

"I see that your happy to see me Koga.", teased Naraku cruelly, floating forwards slowly towards Koga.

"Shut up, basterd!", Koga spat dangerously.

"Koga, you may have noticed that you haven't had anything to eat or drink in many days. And you're still alive. My my, aren't you a strong boy?", chuckled Naraku, and then continued, "But don't worry, I will not let you die of starvation or thirst, for I have different plans of killing you later on."

After saying that, Naraku lifted his hand, and took something out of his pocket **(yes yes, in his baboon coat thing I've made it have a pocket lol) **It looked like a shot. No, it WAS a shot. Naraku then moved up close to Koga, and dug the 4 and a half inch needle hard into his arm.

It hurt. It hurt so badly, it felt as though Koga's arm was being torn from his body, and it stung as though someone had just rubbed a handfull of salt along with lemon juice in the open wound, but Koga did not flinch, nor did he even blink.

He just kept glaring at Naraku. After injecting whatever it was into Koga, Naraku pulled out the needle, but just for kicks, thrust it back in to Koga's arm, much deeper than before, and said quietly, "This formula will re-hydrate and energize your body. You will not need food or water for another week." Then Naraku removed the long, blood covered needle from Koga's arm.

"Basterd.", Koga laughed pitifully, "The next time you come that close to me, get ready to have your ugly face torn off."

"Heh heh heh, why Koga, is that anyway to thank me for letting you live?", Naraku cackled.

"Go to hell, half-breed!", Koga shouted, and then smirked at the annoyed look on Naraku's face.

"Soon Koga, very soon, I'll be off to go get Mycia…have you ever heard her shrieks of pain before? They are quite thrilling."

Koga stopped smirking, and growled again.

"For the last time you basterd, don't you dare go near her!"

Naraku just cackled again, and continued, "Koga, would you like to see what happened to the last woman that I had my way with?"

Koga didn't answer, he only shot death looks at Naraku, his fangs bared danerously.

"Heh heh heh, I'll take that as a 'yes'", said Naraku quietly, then with a snap of his fingers, the floor underneith Koga began to rubble and shake violently. When it had stopped, a large bed had appeared in the exact center of the room. Koga looked over at it, scanning it's covers...then he saw the skeloton.

His eyes widened at the sight of what he saw. It's hip bone was snapped into two..it was raped to vilently...

While Koga looked in disgust and horror at the sight in front of him, Naraku smirked and began to slip from the room. Koga's head snapped towards him and snarled, "NARAKU! Don't go you dare! I will slaughter you if you touch her! Naraku!"

"Mycia and I will be seeing you soon Koga..."

"NARAKU!..."

The door slammed shut.

**Alllllllrighty then XD lol PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you to everyone who does! You all rock! I'll update as fast as I can type XD lol. Mmmk Ttyl XD Hugs&kisses!**

**P.S: IT'S SO GOOD TO BE HOME! XD lol**


	25. Chapter 25

**XD Hi guys! Well, here's chapter 25, I hope you all like it! Please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...dammit...**

**Chapter 25: Not again...**

"Kirara! Get back here!", Miroku shouted desperately at the twin tailed cat.

"Meiow!", purred Kirara, enjoying her little game. Kirara had taken one of Miroku's sandals, and now Miroku was hobbling around on one foot, trying to catch Kirara.

Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, Mycia, and especially Shippo, were having a blast watching this show. Tears ran down Shippo's and Sango's faces from laughing so hard.

"Aw come'on Kirara!", cried Miroku, as he had just corned her to a tree, but she had jumped on his head, escaped his grasp, and caused him to loose his balance and fall to the ground. Miroku smiled pathetically and a sweat drop rolled down his head.

"Sango? Help!", he pleaded to his giggling woman.

"O-oK! Ki-Ki-Kirara! Give it ba-back!", and then Sango continued to laugh.

Kirara meowed happily and padded over to Miroku, dropping his sandal at his feet.

"Thank you!", Miroku sighed putting it on gratefully. Kirara jumped on his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek affectionately. Miroku smiled and patted her fluffy head.

"Nice show Miroku, I never thought you'd let Kirara get the best of you like that!", Inuyasha smirked, taking a package of ramen out of Kagome's backpack, then he just laughed.

Miroku just smiled at Inuyasha, as one of those 'pissed off' marks appeared on his head, "Kirara? Would you mind?"

"Mieow!", hissed Kirara contently, as she jumped from Miroku's shoulder and onto Inuyasha's.

"Huh?", said Inuyasha, as Kirara snatched the ramen package from his hands and took off with it.

Miroku and the others burst into a fit of laughter as Inuyasha bolted after Kirara, "Get back here you two tailed cat!"

Inuyasha slurped up his ramen hungrily and listened in, as the others enjoyed they're soup, while chatting happily with one-another in between bites.

Of course, Inuyasha finished first, followed by Shippo and then Mycia. And while Miroku, Sango, and Kagome began to finish up they're dinner and conversation, Inuyasha and Shippo went to bed, but Mycia, not being the least bit tired, went to go on one of her, yes you guessed it, one of her walks.

"Hey, you guys, I'll be back in a little while ok?", Mycia said, standing up.

"Where are you going?", Kagome asked looking up from her bowl.

"Just for a little walk, MOM", Mycia laughed.

"Haha, very funny", Kagome giggled sarcastically, "Just please don't be gone too long, ok? Bad things seem to always happen on your walks Mycia..."

"Alright alright!", exclaimed Mycia, a little annoyed, "I get it! If I'm not back in 10 minutes, send a search party for me ok! Sheesh." Then Mycia turned and left the hut.

"You know Kagome,", Sango smiled at Kagome, after Mycia had left the hut, "A person could totally see how you and Mycia are related."

"Very true Sango.", Miroku agreed, finishing the last gulp of his soup. Kagome smiled, "How is that?", she asked, even though she knew what they were going to say.

"Well for starters, you two are almost twins!", laughed Sango, and then she continued, "and second, your attitudes are exactly the same! You both can be sweet as sugar one minute, but the next, more dangerous then a wild tiger!"

Kagome laughed, "True true! But you know, Mycia has way more of an attitude then even I do!"

Miroku and Sango blinked at Kagome. Kagome sighed and explained, " Say if I were to be kidnapped to be held for ransom or something. Whatever that person who took me told me to do, I would do it, so as not to be killed on the spot, don't get me wrong, I would fight to get away if I had the chance, but the rather smarter thing would be for me to wait for Inuyasha or someone to rescue me. Anyway, Mycia, on the other hand, will be the biggest rebel ever! She would fight no matter what to piss that person off so badly it could drive them crazy! Mycia is not one to pick a fight with!" Kagome laughed at that last sentence.

"Got it!", Miroku said, a sweat drop rolling down his head. The three went silent. They were all thinking about just a couple weeks ago…when Mycia actually had been captured by Naraku…she had told them everything he did to her. More then ever now, they wanted to kill Naraku.

"You know, I…I'm going to go find Mycia ok? Be back in a little while.", Kagome said apprehensively, standing up fast.

"I'll go too.", said Sango.

"And me.", Miroku added, also standing.

"You three aren't going anywhere without us.", A low voice growled from behind them.

Inuyasha stood wide awake behind Sango, with Shippo and Kirara, also wide awake, on his shoulders.

Kagome smiled, "Alright, everyone come on! We have to find her!" All six of them left the hut quickly.

Mycia's jeans cupped her lower body perfectly, and the moon light seemed to give her gorgeously curved upper body a silvery glow. Her golden brown hair blew gently behind her in the breeze, as she gazed up at the clear night sky, the stars winking above her.

"Koga…where are you?", she asked aloud quietly, her hazel eyes shimmered gently. She walked slowly forward, her hips moving in a steady up-down-up-down motion unintentionally.

Mycia smirked gently to herself, "_If any guys were around, I bet they'd be starring at my ass right now…personally I wouldn't mind if Koga was…"_ Mycia laughed gently out loud to herself of how silly the thought of any guys being out here in the huge meadow…but the thing Mycia didn't realize was that there was a man watching her.

And personally, this man couldn't take his glowing red eyes off of Mycia's hips…oh how badly he wanted those hips right now…how badly he wanted to drive himself into her over and over again…to make her scream…hear her moan in agony…feel her….taste her blood…..

This was it, he couldn't take this, Mycia's hip had cocked up one more time, before Naraku sprang outward from his hiding place, and using his lightening speed, actually flew past Mycia, and stop five feet in front of her.

Mycia gasped, and her eyes widened with fear, "N-Naraku! Not again!" She took a step away from the evil in front of her.

Naraku had a smirk so sinister on his smug face that Mycia was plunged into a pool of stunned fear.

"Hello Mycia. Did you miss me?", Naraku almost whispered in his low, terrifying, yet somehow strangely attractive, voice, "Because I most certainly have missed you."

"Naraku j-just leave me alone!", Mycia finally managed to choke out, her mind was shrieking for her to run away, but her legs seemed to be permanently glued to the soft ground under her.

"Heh heh heh..", Naraku chuckled, "Mycia, I haven't finished what I started with you…"

"Well your not going to!", shrieked Mycia, cutting him off, as she finally found out how to move her legs again. She turned and sprinted in the opposite direction. Gasping for air, Mycia looked over her shoulder, she didn't see Naraku.

Then she turned her head forward again, and almost collided with Naraku. Mycia let out a startled cry, and just skidded to a stop only inches from Naraku's chest.

"I love the way your hips move Mycia…", Naraku chuckled darkly, putting his right hand on her left hip, and pulling her close to his lower body. Mycia could feel something hard rubbing against her thigh. The hairs on the back of Mycia's neck stood up, she felt sick.

"Let go of me sicko!", Mycia whimpered, pushing Naraku off of her. This only made Naraku laugh again. He put his other arm around her waist, and pulled her right up against his body. Mycia turned her head away, she refused to look at his face, to let him see her fear, she tried pushing him away, but her arms were trapped between her's and his body. She was trembling greatly.

"Come now, Mycia.", Naraku said quietly, his hand moving up and down her hip, "There's now need to be frightened of me, as long as you do what I want, you'll be safe…"

Through gritted teeth, Mycia whispered desperately, her voice quivering, "Naraku, p-please, just let m-me go."

Naraku chuckled, "I already told you Mycia, I can't do that until I have finished what I have started with you."

The hand that was on Mycia's hip was now under her chin. Naraku lifted up Mycia's face to face his. Her hazel eyes were watery scared, and angry.

"Mycia, for a human, you are quiet appealing, you should be taking this as a comment."

"I do,", Mycia began, "but only if it was from Koga." Naraku scowled for a moment, but then smirked and answered, " That's the other thing, I love your unwillingness to cooperate. It makes you all the more fun." With that, Naraku put his hand behind Mycia's head and pushed her lips onto his own. Forcing his tongue into Mycia's mouth, he tightened his grip around her waist, pushing her harder and harder up against himself. Mycia pinched her eyes shut…why! Why did this have to happen to her again!

After what seemed like hours of being forced to make out with Naraku, he released Mycia's lips. Coughing, Mycia turned away from Naraku's face again. Mycia continued to tremble. Naraku cackled.

"Mycia, your body is beautiful, I'll be sure not to watse it…", as Naraku whispered this into Mycia's ear, his free hand stroked her inner thigh.

"S-S-Stop pl-please Naraku, don't do this!", Mycia wimpered, she tried taking a step away from Naraku, but he held her firmly to his body.

"Heh heh heh, but Mycia, don't you want to see your precious love Koga again?", Naraku smirked.

For the first time, Mycia looked at Naraku on her own willingness, "What!"

"That's right Mycia, I have Koga locked away at my castle. And the only way that I'll let him live, is if you come back there with me on your own account."

Mycia looked horror struck at Naraku's grinning face.

"Your lieing! H-How do I know your not just saying that you have him!", Mycia snapped at him.

Naraku then lifted his once again free hand, and snapped his fingers, and suddenly, a mirror appeared in his grasp.

Mycia starred with wide, tear filled eyes at the mirror, to see Koga. He seemed to be chained to a wall, and was trying so hard and desperately to break his holds and escape, but it seemed as though the only thing he was doing was tireing himself out.

With another snap of Naraku's fingers, the mirror vanished.

"If I go with you, do you swear to let Koga go free and unharmed?", Mycia said, her eyes filled to the brim with tears of furry and fear.

"That was my plan to begin with, dear Mycia.", Naraku said in an eire calm voice, his hand slipping slowly back down her thigh.

Mycia shuddered, and thought hard for a moment. Tears poured down her pretty face, before she finally ansered, "Alright Naraku. You…win, take me to your caslte.."

"I knew you'd see it my way…", Naraku whispered in her ear dangerously, causing Mycia to wince slightly. And in a swirl of dark smoke, Naraku and Mycia vanished, just in time for Inuyasha and the others to come running from the near-by forest to see.

"MYCIA!", shrieked Kagome, but it was too late, Kagome could just barley see Mycia's tearstained, frightend face, right when the smoke had vanished.

**PLEASE REVIEW! XD And I just have to say, thanks again so much for reading my fanfic you guys, you all rock! And I have news for all of you! I've put up the first chapter of my SECOND FANFIC! XD Yaaay! lol Well, instead of Inuyasha, it's a Naruto story! So, if you all have liked "Koga's New Love", so far, then I just know that you will all like my second story, titled, "A Cold Shower". PLEASE CHECK OUT MY SECOND FANFIC! I'd really appreciate it, especially if you reviewed that one too lol! Anyways, thanx! and I'll update this story's next chapter again soon! Hugs&kisses! Bye! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Oh my gosh! Hey everyone! I am SO SORRY that I havent updated in so long! I have been so incredibly busy! What with highschool, sports, and my other fanfic T-T arugh. Lol So anyways, please please please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...dammit...**

**Chapter 26: Bitter-Sweet**

"Shit!", Kagome shrieked hysterically, "Oh my God not again! Mycia!" Then Kagome sank to her knees and began to sob.

Inuyasha was growling deeply, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara rushed to comfort Kagome, and Miroku had an extremely concerned look on his face.

"If only we had gotten here a few damn seconds earlier..", Inuyasha snarled, ferociously.

"Inuyasha! We have to find Naraku's castle, now!", Sango cried out, tears also swimming through her eyes, as she held the sobbing Kagome in a hug "Mycia! She's going to be ra-", Sango shut herself up before finishing the horrible sentence.

Shippo then burst into tears, and Miroku clenched his fists, he may have been a pervert before, but he could never, and would never even consider doing something so vile and disgusting to a woman as…rape.

"Sango, I know we have to find the castle! But don't you think that since we've had such a hard time finding it in the past, that it'll be just as hard finding it now!"

Shippo wailed loudly, and Kirara nuzzled him trying to comfort him.

"Inu-Inuyasha!", stuttered Kagome, standing up.

"Yeah? What is it Kagome?", Inuyasha said, walking over and, after Sango retreated from Kagome to hug Miroku, hugged her tightly.

"We c-can't let it happen to her…we j-just can't! She barley escaped from it l-last time Inuyasha! I don't want Mycia to be hurt anymore! She's been th-through enough!…"

---------------

The smoke was so suffocating, it burned Mycia's lungs, causing her to choke and gag on every breath that she tried to take. Naraku seemed unaffected by the smoke, or the fact that Mycia was about dieing of suffocating.

Desperate for air, Mycia barley let out the words, "N-Naraku…can't..I need air…"

Naraku's eyes gradually looked down into Mycia's tearful ones, he spoke softly, "Well, I can't allow you to die yet…and I am rather impressed that you have survived this long in my miasma, any other human would have perished about 10 minutes ago…so fine."

With a swipe of his arm, a chunk of the miasma was blown away, and a pocket of clean air surrounded Mycia's body. Mycia gasped and devoured the clean sweet air.

Finally, Mycia was breathing normally again, and was able to return her concentration on the horror she was about to face.

Naraku's right hand was firmly around Mycia's waist, while the left seemed to be controlling which direction they went. And, soon enough, Mycia could see the tops of the roofs to the caslte buildings. The butterflys in her stomach turned steadily into large birds as they neared the caslte.

------

Upon landing in center of the casltes square, Naraku still didn't remove his hand from Mycia's waist, and began to lead her throughout the casltes many rooms and chambers.

After many long minutes of walking, Mycia was sure that they must almost be where he was taking her, but alas, they continued walking. Once again, Mycia's hips were driving Naraku crazy.

And it was much worse this time too. His hand was actually on Mycia's swaying hip, and he was only mere inches away from her luscious body. It was driving him mad how tight her pants were, and how they cupped her ass so nicely. And her face, not onlt was it beautiful, but it was frighted and terrified! It was thrilling Naraku more than anything else in the universe at that moment.

But he knew to control himself, until they got to his preferd destination. Naraku smirked devilishly. As they turned on final corner.

Halting at a very large, very dark oak doorway, Naraku made a swiping motion with his hand, and slowly, the door creaked open.

Pulling Mycia inside, he asked, smirking, "Look familiar Mycia?"

Mycia had know from the moment Naraku had opened the door that it was the same room she had been trapped in before.

"Mycia!"

Mycia looked up, her eyes filled with tears, "Koga!", faster then Naraku had been prepared for, Mycia shoved him away and ran towards Koga, who was still trapped to the wall.

Getting on her tip-toes, Mycia threw her arms around Koga's neck, and kissed him.

"Koga I-I'm sorry! S-So sorry!", Mycia sobbed into his neck after she had kissed him.

"Mycia, it's ok please, don't cry..", Koga's deep voice was like heaven to Mycia's ears.

She kissed him again and whispered, "K-Koga I love you."

"Mycia, I love you too. Never forget that.", Koga replied, leaning his head forward and kissing her back.

From behind them, Naraku was chuckling pitifully, "Well, isn't this a _touching_ reunion?"

Mycia and Koga both glared at Naraku, as he stepped forward.

In a protective type of stance, Mycia stood in front of Koga, her teeth clenched.

"Mycia, step aside.", Naraku smirking down to her.

"Basterd. No way.", Mycia snarled, standing her ground in front of Koga.

Naraku let out a howl of laughter, "I love your attitude Mycia, it thrills me so. But I am being serious now, step aside."

"No.", Mycia glared at him, bawling her hands into fists.

Mycia never really saw Naraku move, but she was utterly shocked when she felt an enormous pressure go across her face.

"NARAKU HOW DARE YOU!", Koga roared, pulling terrifyingly at the chain and bones holding him.

A small drop of blood escaped from Mycia's mouth, Naraku had slapped her across the face. Tears swelled in Mycia's eyes but she refused to let them shed.

"Stand aside.", Naraku repeated, his voice quiet like death.

"Mycia, just move, it's alright, don't worry about me!", Koga growled, glaring at Naraku.

"I'm sorry Koga, but I won't.", Mycia whispered, her legs trembled a bit.

And before Koga could reply to Mycia, Naraku lashed out again, but this time with such great force, that when his fist collided with Myica's gut, she was sent across the room, and crashed into the stone wall. Mycia cried out in both shock and pain.

Koga's eyes widened with shock, but immediately turned bright red with rage, "NARAKU YOU BASTERD, DON'T TOUCH HER! MYCIA!"

Mycia layed still on the cold stone floor of the room.

"MYCIA!", Koga shouted, pleading for an answer of some sort.

Naraku chuckled, "I certainly hope that I didn't overdo myself. That would take the fun out of everything."

"MYCIA!"

**PLEASE REVIEW! Lol And ok look, I'll TRY AS HARD AS I CAN to update the next chapter soon! But in order for that to happen I need you all to review! Ok? Lol Thanks! Hugs&kisses! **


	27. Chapter 27

**I know lol it took me forever to update. Sorry bout that! I won't be surprised if I don't get many reviews on this lol, so don't worry about it! If you're reading, enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...dammit...**

**Chapter 27: True Love; The Final Battle**

* * *

"NARAKU!", Koga roared, as the dark demon smoothly went towards Mycia, who lay motionless on the ground, "DON'T TOUCH HER!"

There was a loud crack from the side of the room Koga was trapped on. Naraku stopped for a brief moment to observe the source of the noise. Seeing nothing, Naraku moved for Mycia again.

What Naraku had heard, but not seen, was that Koga had put a crack in one of the bone-chains holding him.

"Koga, why do you struggle so? You'll get to see this woman in the nude. You should be excited.", Naraku cackled, lifting Mycia with an invisible hand. She moaned painfully and awoke.

"K-Koga?", she whispered.

"Mycia! Oh, thank God!", Koga breathed, struggling with the chains again. Mycia looked at Naraku coldly, "Bastard! Let me go!"

Naraku smirked, and with a small flick of his claw, Mycia was thrown onto the bed in the middle of the room once more.

"Mycia, RUN!", Koga roared when he saw the chains creeping up towards Mycia in a matter of seconds.

Gasping down at the snake-like things, Mycia was half-way on her feet, when Naraku snapped his fingers.

Mycia didn't stand a chance. The chains doubled in speed and wrapped themselves around her arms and legs.

"No!", Koga growled, as Mycia cried out and was forced down on the bed once more.

Naraku cackled darkly, as he easily stepped onto the huge bed and walked slowly to Mycia, until he was looming above her.

A small tear rolled down Mycia's cheek. Koga was snarling ferociously. And Naraku…was smirking down a Mycia disgustingly.

Mycia narrowed her eyes, just as a picture came into her mind.

It was her, she was with someone, Koga…they were kissing, and holding each other warmly, and, there was one more person there, a small person…a little girl…she had black hair held up in a ponytail, pointed ears, fangs, and a black fluffy tail…her eyes were icy blue like her father's…it was Mycia's daughter. The daughter that she was meant to have with Koga.

"Naraku..", Mycia whispered through clenched teeth. Naraku looked down at Mycia in reply, as Koga quieted to catch his breath, "You…will _not_ kill me _or _Koga…_nor _will you hurt us anymore, because _you _are the one who will die tonight."

Naraku was about to burst into laughter at the pitiful mortal below him, but before he had the chance, Mycia whole body was covered with a light blue glow.

"Wh-What!? Spiritual powers?! How?!", Naraku shouted, backing away from Mycia, just as her chains broke, and the silvery blue light cooliy filtered the room, blinding Naraku for a moment, as Koga took the opportunity, and pulled with all of his remaining strength, at his binds.

With a loud roar, there was a mountainous amount of cracks and shatters, and all of the chains and bones holding Koga broke. Dropping to the ground shakily, Koga stood up and cracked his knuckes, "Thanks for the help Mycia." He glared at the still bewildered Naraku, "Naraku, you're DEAD!"

Quicker then lightening, Koga flashed across the a-litten room, and with Mycia's glow parolizing Naraku, Koga tore a whole through Naraku's chest, grasping his black heart, and breaking it.

An agonized screech, that was Naraku, could be heard for miles.

And in a blinding white light, Naraku _was _dead. His heart had be torn from his body, and crushed, along with his soul.

Koga was panting, as the thick red blood oozed down his muscled arm. Naraku's true corpse sunk to the floor with a sickening crumble, and began to disinagrate before Mycia and Koga's eyes.

Koga immediately sprang up onto the bed and helped Mycia stand up,

"Are you alright?", he asked her.

"For the most part,", Mycia smiled up at him, "What about you?"

"I'll be fine.", Koga smirked slightly. Mycia's eyes quickly filled with tears.

"Thank you for saving me Koga…again. I-I just love you so much.", Mycia stuttered, hugging him around his strong neck tightly.

"I will protect you, even if it means my life would be lost. I love _you_, never forget that."

And as Koga embraced Mycia warmly, they shared a final, pationate kiss, just when Koga's ear twitched, catching the sounds of that mutt and the rest of the group coming at their direction quickly. Boy, they'd sure be happy when they got there.

Love would be everywhere…

* * *

**Ahaha, the pathetic end of my very first fanfic :) Lol! Check out my next fanfic(s), Because they surpass this one by a LONG SHOT. Lol! REVIEW, only is you liked it lol. No flames. ANYways, my other fics will probobally be mostly about Naruto lol. So read them! Love them! A lot of people do! Lol Allllrighty then, ttyl:)**

**Hugs&kisses**


End file.
